The Tutor
by Teppen
Summary: Because of Itachi, Sasuke gets a tutor. But that tutor turns out to be a certain blonde boy and Sasuke has the brilliant idea of playing a seduction game with him. Who knew that actually winning the game would be so hard? SasuNaru, ItaDei, ItachKyu-ish & Kyu/other. OCs & OOCs.
1. Smarter than me?

Sasuke looked around the room. No one in sight. He sighed in relief. Sasuke hoped no one would there to see him being tutored.

Just because of two Bs, his brother went ballistic and hired Sasuke a tutor.

Sasuke sat down at a table and waited patiently. About ten minutes had passed by and his tutor wasn't there. He continued to sit down patiently for another ten minutes.

"Dam tutor, where the hell are you." He said to himself

"Right here." Sasuke heard a voice behind him.

He jumped in his seat. The raven looked back to find a blonde haired boy.

"What the hell," He said, "I'm here to _be_ tutored, not _to_ tutor, Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled. 'So the Uchiha need tutoring, classic.' He thought.

"Well I'm here _to_ tutor, not to _be_ tutored, U-chi-ha." Naruto replied teasingly.

Sasuke glared at the boy. There was no way Naruto could be smarter than him. He kept thinking of that possibility. Again there was absolutely positively no dam way.

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke. He snickered; the blonde was a bit happy that he was smarter than the Uchiha. Sasuke was usually the top of the class. So the thought of his grade being lower than Naruto's was just priceless.

"Ok, so Itachi-san said math and English, so… let's start with English."Naruto took out his English book. He looked at the Uchiha who was still glaring at him. Naruto sighed.

"Ok, hold a grudge on me, I don't care. Just take out your books and stop looking at me like that please." Naruto said as he waved his hand his Sasuke's face. Sasuke chuckled; he found Naruto's tone of voice interesting. To put it simply, he liked his attitude.

Sasuke took out his book, slamming it on the table. Naruto cringed a bit, he didn't favor loud noises. To make it worse he didn't favor Sasuke either.

"Ok read the first sentence."

* * *

An hour had passed. Sasuke could clearly tell that Naruto understood every word he read, where as he almost didn't.

Sasuke hung his head low. He was disappointed in himself. ' No way this idiot's smarter than me.' He thought.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Naruto looked the other way.

"If you're thinking how could I be smarter than you, then you must be really full of yourself."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe. Him being an Uchiha, no one had ever insulted him. Even when he's making someone sound inferior to him. Which, unfortunately, he did a lot.

Sasuke smirked. Maybe this whole tutoring thing will be a lot more fun than he had imagined.

* * *

*An hour later*

Naruto closed his books and put them away. "Well then, that should be all for today." Naruto said "Seeya Friday."

Naruto got up from the table and walked away. Sasuke smirked as he observed Naruto. 'Nice.' He thought. He stretched out his arms and sighed happily.

"This should be very fun."

* * *

**Yeah it's short and I made Naruto the smarter one. Hehe **

**So please review. Favorite and follow ^.^ **


	2. No, I'm not that stupid

Time had gone by. It was now Friday and Sasuke was anxious for school to end. He wanted so badly to see the blond. Yes, they went to the same school, but oddly they never saw each other. Sasuke only knew about him for having the worst grades at the school in middle school.

Once the bells rang, Sasuke rushed out of the door. Suigetsu just watched as the raven ran down the halls of the school. He looked a Karen and said "What's up with him?". Karen just shrugged her shoulders as they proceeded to walk down the hall.

Sasuke waited in the classroom. Again, Naruto was late. "It's two after four, where the hell is he."

"Calm your ass down, I'm right here." Sasuke recognized the voice. Though on the outside Sasuke seemed calm and collected, in the inside he was yelling in joy. Which for him, didn't come very often.

"You know, my last class is across the school right, and we get out at 3:55."

Sasuke ignored what Naruto was saying. He was busy observing him. Naruto's blond stuck to him forehead. Sweat ran down his forehead.

"So I guess I was right when I thought you were impatient." Naruto smiled. Now this caught Sasuke's attention. He never thought of himself as a impatient person, and sure as hell no one has ever told him otherwise.

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke. They started off with English. Naruto seemed to be in a good mood today. The last time they saw each other, Naruto would get pissed when he made the slightest mistake. This time Naruto treated him kindly. Either he was doing better than last time or Naruto's hormones were worse than a girl on her days.

When they switched off to math, Sasuke decided to test his luck. He deliberately put the wrong answer on one of the math problems. When Naruto reached that problem he didn't yell. 'Yeah, he's worse than a girl on her days.' Sasuke thought.

"Oh look, this one is wrong."Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Sasuke slid his hand on the rim of Naruto's chair, slightly touching his back with his thumb. He moved his chair closer to Naruto, as he smoothly glided his hand to the paper, gently touching his hand.

Sasuke felt Naruto flinch a little. He smirked, his gestures were subtle, but after a while it usually gave Sasuke the results he wanted.

Sasuke took the paper. "Looks like I did mess up." He corrected the wrong problem and gave it back to Naruto. Sasuke gave him one of his bright smiles and Naruto smiled awkwardly. They continued on with the lesson and in no time an hour had passed by.

They said their farewells. Sasuke, again, observed Naruto closely. Naruto's blond hair, big blue eyes, tan skin, and his visible toned muscles on his forearm. It wasn't just his attitude that interested him, it was… just about everything about him.

"Soon enough Uzumaki Naruto, you'll be mine."

* * *

Naruto walked home from the school. It was six o'clock and it was still bright out. Though the day seemed beautiful, sadly for him, it was one of his worse days. He couldn't believe that Sasuke thought that he was so naïve to not notice his flirtatious gestures. It kind of even pissed him off a little.

The blond boy knew when someone was flirting with him; it's happened enough times already. Besides he knew Sasuke knew how to get around without a problem

"How the hell did **I** get stuck tutoring **him**?" He asked himself.

Naruto heard a voice next to him yell "Me!"

Instantly Naruto recognized the voice. He looked back, of course it was Diedara. Naruto sighed, yup it was Deidara's fault that he had to tutor Sasuke. An Uchiha. One of the most respected, and maybe even loved, family. Everyone knew about the two brothers. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

When Naruto heard about the tutoring job from Deidara, he was told that he would be tutoring his boyfriend's (Itachi) "friend". Sasuke was one hell of a "friend" he had. Though it was funny, it was still an unfortunate predicament.

Naruto sighed at the sight of his best friend. Deidara stood next to him, giving him a stupid grin. Naruto huffed and muttered "Asshole."

Hearing what Naruto said, Deidara became all defensive. "Hey! I know I tricked you, but Itachi really wanted someone to tutor his brother! And I knew that you wouldn't agree if I told you it was Sasuke, since you hate him so much and- GEEZ! Get off my back! I was trying to be nice to my boyfriend, but no! Whatever, do what you want! Gaaaaah" With that Deidara ran away.

Before Naruto would've felt bad, but he learned a long time ago that Deidara is just extremely emotional and you shouldn't really give much heed to his rants.

Naruto sighed again. Yes, the boy was his best friend and all but sometimes he made Naruto worry about him.

"People say I'm the crazy one."

Naruto continued on home, mentally complaining about Sasuke. He didn't want anything to do with Sasuke. No matter how much he wanted to quit the job, he really needed the money. So there was just about nothing he could do about it. Naruto cursed under his breath. 'Dammit, don't worry Naruto it'll only be a little more time until Sasuke will no longer need the tutoring.'

Though Naruto knew about Sasuke's flirting, he was oblivious to Sasuke's true intentions. Because he sure won't be stopping their sessions anytime soon. Not until Naruto was his at least.

* * *

Naruto was now at home. He chuckled as he looked at his homework. The blond laughed over the fact that Sasuke had done Naruto's math homework for him. He laughed. This time out loud.

"That stupid ass thought he was _so_ smart."

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared at the math worksheet he was currently working. He finally saw what he had failed to notice before. 'Fucking Uzumaki.' He thought to himself.

Sasuke began chuckled. "Don't think I'm letting this go." He muttered. Itachi stared at his younger brother. He worries about his brother sometimes.

'What went wrong in that mind of his.'

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, their relationship will take a while to prosper. Hope you don't get bored (i_i). Now! Do me a favor and do the "DOUBLE F.R."! FAVE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! thnx XD!


	3. Hardly a date

**Sorry for the wait, but it's here now. Life is hectic right now. Just in case you were wondering school is officially draining me. Oh well now onto the story. Be gone with you! To the story that is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks went by. Sasuke had come to the conclusion that Naruto only gets pissed of easily on Wednesdays. Odd. Not only has he learned that, he's learned many things about the blond through observance.

When Naruto get's uncomfortable, brushes his hair back behind his ear. He always seems to have small reminders written on his left hand. Naruto is right handed. Sasuke had also learned Naruto's classing schedule. That wasn't observing, it was just casual stalking. Call him a creep if you want, he just wanted to know what times might he be able to see the blond.

Also something he can't obviously forget. Probably one of Naruto's cutest habits. When Naruto seemed stuck, he would bite his nail. Not so much as to chew it off, but he only nibbled on it a little.

It was Friday. This time Sasuke sat across the table, so he could get full view of the blond.

Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes on him. There was no doubt about it that Sasuke wanted him. 'God let this end quickly.' Naruto brushed back his hair. Sasuke saw this and quickly averted his eyes from Naruto. Naruto sighed and thought 'Teme'.

Soon enough the session ended.

Naruto was about to leave, but Sasuke stopped him. "Hey, I'm just going to be straight up about this, let me take you somewhere, my treat."

Naruto sighed. "Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Come on, just as a thank you."

Naruto turned around and put his hands on his hips. "If you wanna thank me, just give me the money I was promised." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke Chuckled. "Not until you're done with your job."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought. "Where."

"Anywhere you want."

"Ichiraku?"

"Sure, why not."

Naruto thought about it again, he was debating if it was a good idea or not. On one hand he could eat some delicious ramen, which he's been craving for quite a while, or he could save himself from having to be with the teme. Naruto sighed again. Awe fuck it, he decided to go eat some good ass ramen from Ichiraku. The blond boy nodded his head in agreement.

The two boys walked out of the school together. Naruto was ready to walk all the way the restaurant, but Sasuke pointed at his car that was parked outside. Naruto was star stuck. It was a fucking Tesla model S. He raced over to the car. The blond stared at it; he was practically drooling over it.

Sasuke smirked "Like it?" He asked as he went into his car.

Naruto nodded his head and jumped into the car.

Throughout the whole car ride, Sasuke couldn't help but smile when he saw Naruto. The boy looked around in the car with stars in his eyes. Sasuke could clearly tell that Naruto has never been in a luxury car.

"I can see you really like the car." Sasuke teased.

"It's so pretty."

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's answer. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "The fuck are you laughing at." Sasuke did a low chuckle. "Guess." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, it's a sweet ass car, that's for sure." Naruto stated.

The raven nodded his head in agreement. It was a very nice car. Sasuke took a glance at Naruto. He sighed happily. The raven was a couple steps closer to getting his desired blond.

*Little time lapse*

They were at Ichiraku. Naruto was stuffing his face ramen like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke just stared at the boy blankly. He's never seen anyone eat so much in so little time. 'And I thought Deidara loved to eat.'

Sasuke pushed his bowl of ramen forward. Naruto stopped slurping down his food and looked at Sasuke. He pointed at Sasuke's food and gave him a do you want it face. The raven pushed his bowl towards Naruto. Naruto eyes lit up as he continued eating his ramen.

After about six bowls of ramen, Naruto was finally finished. Sasuke paid for the meal. Even though the restaurant looked run down, it wasn't cheap. Naruto rested his head on the table mumbling the words "So good". Sasuke sighed as he got up from his seat.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Naruto followed slowly. He was way too stuffed to walk normally. Once he was in the car, he sighed happily. He looked over to Sasuke. "Why didn't you eat your food?" He asked

Sasuke slightly groaned. "I lost my appetite."

"Was I that nasty?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but said nothing. But Naruto just took it was a yes. He nodded his head as if to say "fair". It did make sense, really. Everyone didn't like it. But it wasn't like he gave a shit. The only person who didn't care was Deidara, but that was because he did the same thing.

The ride to Naruto's house was short and quiet. Naruto was guiding Sasuke, not really telling him the address, but just basically being his GPS. "Left here, right ahead, keep going straight." Something like that.

They stopped in front of Naruto's house. Sasuke stared in awe. "It's so tiny." He accidently thought out loud. Naruto rolled his eyes. He walked out of the car and head towards the front door. Sasuke rolled down the window and called out to him before he got too far.

"Hey, wait."

Naruto looked back and walked back towards the car.

"What?" He asked

"No goodbye kiss?"

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Shut up, teme."

"Come on, I bought you _a lot_ of ramen." Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto sighed. It was true; he did make the teme buy him a lot of food. The blond boy had a mental argument with himself before he decided what to do. But it was just one kiss on the cheek. Naruto just decided to suck it up. "Whatever."

Naruto lowered himself to give Sasuke a kiss. He originally planned to kiss him on the cheek of course, but Sasuke pulled Naruto by the collar of his shirt, smashing their lips together. Naruto couldn't help but move his lips along with Sasuke's. The kiss felt amazing. Once fully realizing the situation Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him.

"Asshole!" He yelled as he ran over to his house. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. 'The dobe actually kissed back.' He thought.

"Interesting."

* * *

Naruto leaned against the front door. His heart raced tremendously. His hand covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he panted.

"Dammit." Naruto touched his lips.

'Why the hell did I kiss him back?'

Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Naruto couldn't explain why he felt the way he did. There was no way he could possibly be falling for someone. Not after all that has happened to him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Oh and let me ask you, I had my friend read it, she says it's confusing. Can you either tell me if it's really confusing or is she not paying attention to what she's reading? Pleas that will help me. Ok so with that said, bye! Review, Follow, and Favorite! ^.^**


	4. Home Tutoring

*Flash Back*

_"Naruto."_

_Naruto heard someone call him from a distance. He was too tired to answer. _

_A dark, slender figure hovered over him as he slept. That figure went down to his knees and kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto opened his eyes and chuckled._

_"I have to go babe." The person said._

_Naruto whimpered, closing his eyes again._

_"But I don't want you to." He replied_

_The person chuckled at Naruto's response. "Sorry babe, but I'll see you later." The person got up and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto sat up in his bed as the person walked away._

_"Hey, I-I love you." Naruto said in almost a whisper._

_The person stopped as he was about to exit the door. "Don't push yourself too hard." He said coldly before closing the door behind him. Naruto flinched at the person's sudden coldness. He then hung his head low. 'Dammit.' _

*End of Flash Back*

Naruto woke up in the morning. His face was a bit flushed and he was sweaty. He looked at the two cans of beer on his night stand. "Note to self, drinking makes you think stupid shit." Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto!" He heard his mother yell.

"What!"

"Breakfast!"

Naruto groaned, not wanting to get out of bed.

"OK!" He yelled back

He got up out of bed, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. Naruto walked down stairs to the kitchen, where his mom was setting up the table. 'Dam, I fell for the first call trick.' Naruto thought. He pouted as he helped his mother set up the table. He was too lazy to do anything, but if he didn't his ass would get kicked by his mother.

"Morning!" Deidara burst into the kitchen.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

" Food." Deidara replied in a serious tone.

Naruto sighed. Dei was his best friend and all but, he was just too much when Naruto was tired.

"This is gonna be a long morning."

* * *

Sasuke sat at his dining room table. He lived in this huge mansion. It was quite lonely there with it being only him and his brother. But it wasn't like he and Itachi got along very well. He was bored. Sasuke groaned. Nowadays the only thing, or person to be exact, that would relive him of his boredom was Naruto. But judging by the way Naruto looked at Sasuke after that kiss it seemed that he wouldn't want to see him for a while.

"Awe fuck it."

The raven pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number, which was given to him on the first day of tutoring. He waited until the receiver was finally picked up.

"Yo Uzumaki."

"What do you want?"

"Itachi told me to ask you for an extra day of tutoring today, just to make sure I don't mess my shit up. God he's a pain isn't he." He obviously lied.

The other side of the line fell silent. Sasuke waited for an answer. He was sure the Uzumaki was cussing him and his brother out silently and he was right. He finally heard noise on the other end.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Whatever. Where do you live?" He asked

"I'll pick you up at twelve o'clock." Sasuke replied. Before Naruto could reject the offer Sasuke had hung up.

Sasuke smirked. 'Oh Naruto, you are so gullible.' He thought.

* * *

Naruto was freaking out at the table. He didn't want to work another day. More like he didn't want to be with Sasuke another day. Naruto grumbled things under his breath as he hung his head low. Naruto's parents stared at Naruto with confused looks on their faces. Not Diedara, he was too focused on Kushina's good ass cooking skills to pay attention to Naruto.

"Anyone interesting?" Kushina asked

"No, I was asked to do an extra day of tutoring so I'll be leaving some time soon." Naruto sighed

Deidara heard what Naruto had said. "Itachi?"

"No, Sasuke. Says that his brother asked him to tell me." Naruto took another bite of his food.

The long haired teen shook his head in disbelief. The fact that it was coming from Sasuke, already screamed lies. But Naruto needed the money, and it would most like be added to his pay. Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

*Two Hours Later*

Naruto got dressed to leave, subconsciously putting on his nicest casual clothing. Naruto looked in the mirror and touched up his hair. Deidara came in and leaned on the wall.

"You look like your getting ready for a date." He said.

Naruto flinched. It wasn't till now that he realized what he was doing. Naruto gulped hard before ruffling his hair. His phone rang. Naruto picked it up with a quick "Hello."

"Hey dobe I'm outside." Sasuke answered

Naruto gulped hard. Dammit he had no time to change his clothes that fitted him quite deliciously. Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Uh… I'll be out." He responded before hanging up.

Naruto sighed. He walked out of the room, grabing his backpack with his head hung low. Deidara followed him down stairs. The long haired teen went over to sit on the couch as Naruto walked out of the house.

"Later." He said

"Bye." Naruto replied.

Naruto made his way to the car. He sat in the passenger seat and exhaled. Sasuke smirked at the blond. He eyed Naruto. When Naruto had messed up his hair, he didn't see that it only made him looked sexier, now that he looked like he had a bed head.

They drove off to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

After a sort of long ride, they made it to Sasuke's house. Naruto stared in awe at the size of the house.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

Sasuke walked to the front door and Naruto followed closely behind. The raven opened the door for Naruto. Naruto looked down to the ground and blushed. "I'm not a girl teme."

The Uchiha smirked and pushed Naruto into the house. "What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You don't want to be treated like a girl right?" Sasuke teased

Naruto shrugged and pouted. "Doesn't mean I'm ok with getting pushed." He muttered

Sasuke chuckled and walked into the living room. The blond looked around the house. The room was quite spacious, but that was due to the lack of décor.

"Big house." Naruto said

Sasuke nodded his head as he put the keys on the coffee table. He walked to the stairs. He gestured for Naruto to follow him before he began going up the steps. Naruto followed him as they made their way to Sasuke's room.

The raven walked into the room and Naruto gulped hard. "Your room?" He asked hesitantly.

"No the closet." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and huffed. He walked in after Sasuke who had was holding the door open for him.

Naruto set his backpack on the floor next to Sasuke's desk. He pulled his stuff out of his backpack and Sasuke did the same.

"Ok, you got lucky that I had my books." Naruto said

Naruto sat on the chair as Sasuke sat on his bed.

"So why did Itachi ask for an extra day again?" Naruto asked.

"He said something about a test." He lied… again.

"I thought you said he didn't want you to mess your shit up?"

Sasuke flipped through his book. "If you knew, then why'd you ask?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just answer teme."

The raven sighed and closed his text book. "Shit meaning test." Yeah, the Uchiha had prepared himself for these questions. Somehow he had expected them.

Naruto sighed. "Go to page 53." There was a short pause. "So, what test?"

Sasuke flipped through his book to the said page before looking up in thought. "I don't know."

Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "So basically I come to help you on a test that you're not even sure you have!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Itachi's weird huh."

Naruto face palmed. "God you AND your brother piss me off."

The Uchiha smirked as Naruto looked through the book angrily. 'So cute how you're so naïve.'

* * *

*An Hour Later*

Sasuke got up from the bed. "I'll be right back."

The blond nodded his head. He figured the Uchiha had to take a leak. Naruto spun around in the chair in boredom. He began opening and closing the desk drawers. He rummaged through the contents within each drawer. Naruto's eyes widened as he caught sight of something interesting. He picked up the object and stared at it. The Uchiha had a plastic dildo in his drawer.

He set the toy on the desk and continued rummaging through the same drawer. When he found nothing, Naruto began looking through the other drawers. Again he didn't find anything, so he went to look through Sasuke's closet. That's when he found the jackpot. He found numerous condoms, lube, and a vibrater.

The blond laughed as he turned the vibrater on and off.

"What are you doing?" Naruto turned to find the Uchiha at the doorway scowling at him.

"Well, it all started when I was just casually snooping through your desk drawers, when I found that interesting item." Naruto pointed at the plastic dildo on the table. "Then after that, I figured you had some other sex toys, so curiosity got the best of me and went through your closet and found these." He moved aside to show the raven his poorly hidden items. "So now I'm playing with your vibrater."

Sasuke sighed heavily. He made his way to the blond who was playin with the sex toy. Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto.

"Give it." He said sternly.

Naruto jumped up placed his hands on his hips. "No." The blond said childishly.

Sasuke tried to snatch it from Naruto, but he was too fast. The Uchiha kept trying to grab it but it was no use, the blond refused to return the vibrater.

"It's used you know." Sasuke said thinking Naruto would get disgusted and give it back.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I figured." Naruto didn't really care if it was used or not, he just found the thing interesting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto's reaction was half expected. The raven tried to grab the vibrater again. Naruto turned his back towards the Uchiha. He laughed as Sasuke failed to get his vibarter. But that was before Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Naruto. The blonde's body froze. He face burned red as he dropped the vibrater. Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's shoulder. The blond slightly trembled in Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto?"

*Flash Back*

_"Naruto." The older man whispered, nibbling on the blonde's ear._

_Naruto pushed his blonde locks behind his ear._

_"Don't you love me?" The older man said._

_The blonde's lip quivered. This would be his first time with this man, the man that he loved oh so much. Of course he wasn't a virgin, but he just didn't want it to be like the times in the past._

_Naruto gulped hard. "I do, but…"Naruto trailed off._

_The man growled. "Well I'm not taking no for an answer." The man threw Naruto onto the bed. The blonde squirmed as his arms were pinned above him._

_"Stop it!" He yelled, but no prevail._

_ The man stripped the teen of his clothing. No matter how much he tried, Naruto couldn't get the man to stop._

_"Stop! Please…"_

*End of Flash Back*

Naruto covered his mouth he felt sick to his stomach. That time had been the last time he had ever been to close to someone.

Sasuke looked at the blonde. He had a confused look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Naruto didn't answer.

Tears had tempted to run down his cheeks, but he held it in. Naruto breathed in heavily. He pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Let's just get back to work." He said.

The raven nodded. He didn't want to push Naruto anymore than he wanted.

Naruto took a seat in the chair. He wiped the tears that were formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Where were we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Page 74." He answered

"We should be about done with the unit then."

"Sure."

Naruto put his stuff away still breathing heavily. He stood up and Sasuke thanked him. The blond just nodded as he left the room.

Sasuke quickly ran after him, offering Naruto a ride home. Naruto stopped and looked back at the raven. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Naruto then proceeded on his way out. Sasuke sighed as he watched the blond go down the stairs. He waited till he heard the door slam shut before sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was pissed that he almost made the blonde cry. The thing was that he just didn't understand what he did wrong.

"Should I just give up?" He asked himself. Though he felt like he should, but he didn't want to. For what reason? He had none, he just didn't want to. Why? He didn't know. He was just so attracted to the blonde. Or could it have been something more than that. Sasuke shook his head. Never in a million years.

* * *

**Yay, I got this one out. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh yeah, almost forgot, my friend for some reason really wanted me to ask you how old do you think I am. Yeah she's weird like that -_-'**

**So now that that's over with please favorite, follow, review! M'kay bye. **


	5. Uneventful Events

**Hi. Here's zet new chaptar. Oh and by the way I'm younger than most of you think.**

**Song: Toybox- Witch Doctor. **

* * *

The weekend passed and it was the most dreaded day of the week. Monday. It was lunch time and all the students were gathered with their friends eating. Well at least only the guys, the girls at this school seem to be on a no school food diet or something.

Sasuke sat at a table with his friends. He couldn't help think of what happened between him and Naruto. Just one hug caused the blonde to almost cry. 'Fuck, what did I do?'

The Uchiha continued to think over what he might have done wrong on Saturday. 'That dobe is so confus-'

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by his friend Karen. "I was talking to you."

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking you about winter vacation." She sighed "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke smirked. 'Stalk my blonde beauty.' He thought about saying

"I don't know." He said in instead.

*After School*

Sasuke sat at the table. "Hmmm, what are the chances that he's coming today?" He asked himself.

"There's a good chance that I'm coming." Sasuke heard the familiar voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response as he sat next to the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes again. They began their tutoring session.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He seemed normal. 'God what happened that day?'

'Should I just ask him?' Sasuke scratched the back of his head. 'No not yet.'

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Sasuke with an expressionless face. "Stop staring at me." He said

Sasuke slightly blushed as he looked away. "I did no such thing." He mumbled

Naruto sighed. "Hey about Saturday…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke jerked his head towards Naruto, anxious to hear what he was going to say. 'Is he talking about the hug?' He asked himself.

"So did you hear anything about a test?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pouted inwardly in disappointment. "No." He looked away again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sensing his disappointment. He immediately remembered the hug on Saturday. The blonde gulped hard. "Was there something else you were expecting me to say?" he asked, blushing just a bit.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto. He slouched and sighed. "No, we should get started." He ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto nodded his head and started their lesson.

*After Tutoring*

Naruto was ready to leave before Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Hey let's go eat something."

The blonde scowled. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" He said with a hint of attitude in his voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are we really having this conversation again."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah."

"Don't be stubborn, I'll take you to Ichiraku." The raven said.

Naruto looked up in thought. 'Ramen! I want ramen!' He couldn't help but think. 'No, bad thoughts go away.' No matter how hard he tried to push away his thought of ramen, it didn't work.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, whose facial expressions changed continuously.

"So, yes? No?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I thought I wouldn't have a choice?"

"You don't." Sasuke said

"Whatever Uchiha, I'll go."

Sasuke smiled in satisfaction. He began walking towards the school entrance with Naruto closely behind. They got to Sasuke's car and stared at it. It was a different car. A Mercedes bends this time. Naruto sighed at the sight. It was expected that Sasuke had more than one car.

Naruto got in and looked around.

"How many?" He asked. Sasuke was already sitting in the car. He gave the blond an confused look.

"Cars." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head before looking up in thought.

"Six." He finally answered

Naruto's eyes widened. "Holy Shit."

"This one is my least luxurious."Sasuke admitted.

"Your least? Hah! I'm not surprised." Naruto looked away from Sasuke and stared out the window. Sasuke chuckled and began driving.

In a matter of time they got to Ichiraku. Sasuke and Naruto went into the restaurant. They ordered their food. Well it wasn't like Sasuke ate, but if Naruto ate as much as he ate last time, it wouldn't be much of a waste.

They talked as they, well Naruto, ate their food. More eating than actually talking though.

A man suddenly came to Naruto, and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto looked at the man. His expression changed immediately just at the sight of the him.

"Hey Naruto." He said

Naruto shuddered. "Sai?"

The tall pale man smiled. He took a seat next to Naruto as he rubbed his shoulder. Sasuke glared at the Sai. He didn't like the fact that some man was touching _his_ Naruto.

"So, how you been Naruto?" He asked. Naruto remained silent. He trembled under his touch. Sai's other hand roamed his thigh as he whispered into his ear.

"I just got back from my trip to America." He whispered. "I heard you whored around after me. Is that true?"

Naruto gulped hard. Tears tempted to run down his cheeks. He closed his eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Sai grabbed Naruto chin, making Naruto face him.

"Come on. Open your ey-"

Sasuke had grabbed Naruto out of Sai's hands. Naruto was now leaning on Sasuke with his eyes wide open. Sai looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"And you are?" Sai said. Sasuke deepened his glare. "His boyfriend maybe." Sai lifted his eyebrow.

Sasuke leaned back. "Maybe." He answered

Naruto stared at the raven. Sai laughed. "Aren't you a little over his league."

"Hah! are you in it." Sasuke scoffed

Sai narrowed his eyes. "Well I don't believe you."

"Fine." Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's chin. "Bear with it." He whispered before kissing the blonde. Naruto clenched his fist on Sasuke's shirt. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Sasuke opened his eye to see Sai. He smirked into the kiss as he watched Sai's irritated expression. Sasuke closed his eyes again and continued making out with the blonde beauty.

Sasuke smiled as their lips parted. Sai got up from the table and walked away angrily. Sasuke chuckled in triumph. Naruto's face was bright red. He looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He punched Sasuke in the arm and ran off.

Sasuke wince with pain in his upper left arm. He paid for the meal and ran out after Naruto. Naruto ran quite fast as Sasuke ran after him, calling out his name. They ran through crowds of people on the street. Naruto turned running down an alley. Sasuke was right behind him and quickly reached for his hand. Once he got a hold of it, he pushed Naruto to the wall. They both panted from all the running. Naruto looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell was that Teme!"

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hand tightened. "He was bugging you wasn't he!"

Naruto huffed. "I could've managed."

"Hell, that was some good managing I witnessed there."

Naruto groaned in frustration. "You didn't have to kiss me!"

"Well he left you alone right." Naruto tried to rip his hand free from Sasuke's grip. "Who was that anyways?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto replied. Sasuke's gripped tightened once again and Naruto winced. "Please." Naruto said, tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke gulped. He finally let go, letting the blonde run away. Sasuke sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

The Uchiha walked back to his car. He got in, sighing again. 'What a day.' He thought. He drove out of the parking lot and back to his house.

* * *

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang. Walla walla, bing bang. Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang. Walla walla, bing bang. I told the witch doctor…"

Deidara walked through the streets of Konoha. He hummed happily since he just had great sex with his beloved Itachi Uchiha. Out of the corner of his eyes, Deidara saw a certain pale teen. He jerked his head towards him and stared. The pale boy looked at him and gave him one of his creepy smiles.

"Hi."Sai said.

"Sai… I see your back." Deidara said. Sai smiled again, this time it was more sort of a rape face than an actual smile though. 'What the hell did Naruto see in you.' Deidara thought.

"It's nice to see you again, and I saw that Naruto has been doing well, seeing how he's with that Uchiha and all."

Deidara interrupted his rambling at the mention of 'he's with that Uchiha and all'.

"Wait you saw Naruto?" The blonde questioned. Sai nodded his head. He looked up at the sky and scowled at the sun.

"It's hot today isn't it." He said, fanning himself. Deidara looked at him with a displeased expression. It was only 78 degrees out. Yeah, this boy was weird like this. 'He's pale for a reason I guess.'

"What do you mean 'he's with that Uchiha and all'?" He asked. Sai looked back at Deidara with an expression that clearly said he didn't pay attention to a word you were saying. Deidara facepalmed.

"Whatever, bye." He waved his hand as he walked away. Sai gave him the same expression he was doing previously, before smiling and waving his hand out to him.

"Bye! Hope to see you soon!" Sai yelled.

* * *

Deidara rushed all the way to Naruto's house. He banged on the door. Kushina opened the door and they greeted each other. Deidara asked for Naruto. After Kushina answered, Deidara walked passed her running over to his room. He slammed the door open to find Naruto hugging his knees. It seemed like he was crying.

"I saw Sai earlier, you saw him?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Is he the only one you've seen?" Naruto shook his head in response.

"Who?"

"Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro."Naruto said.

Deidara sighed and scratched the back of his head. It kind of disappointed him that Naruto didn't tell him anything about seeing his ex- boyfriends. Even after he specifically told Naruto to tell him if he saw them. So then he could beat the asses afterward.

"When?" Deidara asked.

"Neji a couple weeks ago at Hinata's birthday obviously, Gaara and Kankuro last week at work, and I saw Shino out coincidence on my way home from school last week as well." Naruto answered.

Deidara nodded his head.

"So what's up with you Sasuke?" Naruto gave his friend a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

" 'cause Sai said that you were with Sasuke." Naruto cocked his eyebrow. He huffed.

"No." He looked away and blushed. "He only said that to keep Sai away from me."

"Is that all he did?"

Naruto hid his face behind his hands and shook his head. Deidara smiled. This was exactly how Naruto acted when he had his first crush. He remembered it like it was only yesterday. Deidara looked up in thought.

It was a hot summer day and- nevermind that. So he looked at Naruto and smiled. He kind of already knew what Sasuke most likely did, so he didn't need to ask. 'Oh my dear Naru is in love… again.'

"Whatever you do, don't think I'm in love." Naruto suddenly said. Deidara rolled his eyes. 'That's what they all say.'

"Of course not." He replied sarcastically. Naruto smiled, not sensing any bit of sarcasm. Deidara rolled his eyes again.

'You're so stupid.' He thought.

* * *

**Did you like it, I hope you did. I guess you could say it's a little quirkier well that's because that's how I feel at the moment(that's if it is quirky, I dunno, that's how I see it). My writing is effected by my mood. So yeah REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

**The more reviews and stuff like that the faster I'll update.**

**Naruto: That's a lie.**

**Teppen: That is a lie. **


	6. Love and a date?

**Yay! New chapter in one day! I hope you enjoy.**

**Sasuke: Yes! I finally get some action.**

**Teppen: Not really. -_-'**

**Naruto: *Whispers* It's all a dream **

**Teppen and Sasuke: Shut up!**

* * *

Sasuke paced around his room.

"Who was that Sai guy?" He asked himself. "He looked so familiar."

Itachi knocked on the door. He could hear Sasuke rambling to himself from the other room. Sasuke opened the door and scowled.

"What do you want." He sneered. Itachi smirked.

"Stop talking to yourself. It's weird."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. Itachi always had a way of pissing him off. He looked away from his brother and pouted.

"You don't understand." Sasuke replied childishly. Itachi shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't get why Sasuke still acted like a little spoiled kid. Even though that's what he was, but anyways Itachi didn't like it. Even though Sasuke looked and seemed like the cool type, he wasn't. Period. He was, as said before, childish and spoiled. It was funny, yet still very much annoying.

"What don't I understand?" Itachi smirked. He was presently trying to be a smart ass, just to piss Sasuke off even more. It was working.

Sasuke pouted and went to sit on his bed.

"Shut up wise ass." He said.

Itachi smiled and stretched out his arms. "Awe come on otouto, tell me." Sasuke scowled at him and sighed. "-easy." Itachi heard him whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said you got it easy!" Sasuke flopped down onto the bed.

Itachi's face was expressionless. He cocked an eyebrow before sighing. Itachi took a seat on the bed.

"From the beginning you had Deidara wrapped around your finger, and I've been trying get him for a dam fucking month what do I have, nothing!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. Itachi nodded before his eyes widened in realization of what his brother said.

"Did you say a month?" He questioned. Sasuke nodded his head. "Since when do you try so hard to get ass."

Sasuke sat up and looked up in thought. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. "They usually come easily to me, so never."

'Awe never mind, it's just pride then.' The older Uchiha thought.

"I have thought of giving up though," Sasuke continued, "But, I don't know, there's something about him I guess."

'Oh so I was right.' Itachi thought.

"Then tell him."Sasuke gave Itachi a confused.

"Tell him what."

"That you love him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The thought of loving someone made him uneasy. _Love_ came like a foreign word to Sasuke. That word just felt odd to him. Sasuke shivered.

"Love? Please." He replied. Itachi sighed before ruffling his younger brother's hair. Sasuke groaned and covered his head.

"Not the hair." Sasuke whined. Itachi got up from the bed and head towards the door. He looked back to Sasuke.

"Think about it, you won't give up on this boy who pushes you away, there is something about him that makes you want him. I don't think that's a simple sexual attraction." Itachi walked out of the room.

Sasuke sighed. His brother's words did make sense. But love? No, that was out of character. But it could make sense. Why did he like the Uzumaki so much? He didn't know. The first thing that caught his attention was Naruto's attitude and of course he couldn't forget his stunning looks.

'What else was there?' Sasuke thought. Naruto's wit, his ability to be show his true colors, his voice. To put it simply, he liked everything about Naruto. Hell, he even enjoyed watching Naruto eat ramen. Sasuke felt warmth fill his stomach. He smiled. Maybe it was _love_ that he felt for Naruto.

Naruto was out with Deidara. His friend had taken him out to get his mind off of his exs. For some reason, he saw them everywhere. For example, he saw Neji with some girl at the mall. It appeared he had been on a date, but wasn't actually enjoying it.

Naruto and Deidara were now presently at the movie theater. They were watching Iron Man 3. Deidara watched the movie completely mesmerized by the film. Naruto sat there and yawned. Yeah it was a good movie, but he just wasn't as into it as Deidara was. So lucky for him the movie was nearing its end.

After about a good thirty minutes, the movie finished. Deidara had to shake Naruto, because he had fallen asleep.

Naruto jumped up and went into a defense position.

"The movie is finished." Deidara stated

Naruto nodded his head. He stood up along with Deidara. They made their way out of the theater. The first person Naruto saw as he left the theater was Neji again. Naruto groaned. Deidara looked at his friend once hearing the noise come out of his mouth.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked before seeing Neji again. Deidara sighed. It kind of sucked that they saw him everywhere. He doubted the fact that it was coincidental, even though it most likely was. Deidara slapped Naruto's back and told him to 'Perk up'. Naruto winced at the pain. He hated it when Deidara would do that. For some reason he had to slap his back whenever he wasn't in the best mood, like it was necessary.

Naruto sighed. But his friend was right, he couldn't let some encounters with people of his past put him down so much. He didn't need to think about them so much and let his past run his life. To be honest, he was just scared to get hurt again, and he didn't like it. But you could only be hurt so many times.

*Flash Back*

_Neji looked at Naruto with an expressionless face. He seemed so far away, and Naruto didn't like it._

_"You know him?" Neji's friend asked._

_Neji remained silent for a moment. "No." He finally said before walking away with his friend._

_Naruto stood their wide eyed. Neji always treated him coldly when around his friends. Naruto shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to end._

_(Later)_

_Neji and Naruto were alone. Neji caressed his cheek whispering sweet nothings to him. Usually Naruto would be smiling and leaning onto the Hyuuga, but this time he was expressionless and stiff. Taking account to Naruto's odd behavior, he asked what was wrong. Naruto shook his head and asked him the question that had been running though his mind._

_"Do you even like me?"_

_Taken back by these words, Neji asked why he would think such a thing. Naruto gave him his reasons. Neji sighed. He didn't have any real feelings for Naruto; he just told himself that he did. The only reason they began dating was out of pity, since Naruto was so depressed about his passed break up. He shook his head and told Naruto his true feelings. Neji's words had tore Naruto's heart in half. He had fallen in love with the Hyuuga then found out that he was only tricking him. _

_That was when their relationship ended. Naruto no longer wanted any contact with Neji. Neji nodded, saying that would probably be the easiest choice. With that Neji left Naruto by himself. Once He was sure Neji was gone, Naruto cried. He felt stupid for falling in love so easily again. _

*End of Flash Back*

Naruto sighed. He didn't like remembering the past. He remembered the pain of all his break ups. Naruto was always treated like some kind of toy. When they got bored of him, they'd just throw him away like trash. But since he started hanging out with Sasuke, Naruto hadn't thought much about it. He was too busy thinking about Sasuke, but he wouldn't even admit it to himself that he was falling in love.

Deidara eyed the blonde. He laughed at the sight of Naruto so deep in thought. Naruto looked up at his friend.

"What?" He asked. Deidara laughed again and ruffled his hair.

*Wednesday*

Naruto was tired. He was pissed. The teacher kept nagging him to try and stay awake during class. Everyone had noticed Naruto's behavior on Wednesdays. He was quick to snap at people and got frustrated easily. No one knew exactly why he was like this, but he was. What most of them didn't know is that Naruto would be working until late at night at some restaurant. He was basically the main attraction over there since he was so hot. Naruto basically just welcomes people into the restaurant. He was lucky to not do much, but he usually got home at around one in the morning. The thing about Naruto was that if he didn't get his full eight hours of sleep, let's just say that it wasn't any good for anyone around him.

It was lunch and Naruto was just picking at his food. His friends stared in amazement. 'Naruto isn't eating.' They all thought.

"Are you okay?" Kiba finally asked with a slightly worried expression on his face. He placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto glared at his friend. Another thing about Naruto when he's tired, he hates getting touched. He slapped Kiba's hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Naruto all frowned at his friend's response.

"Someone's on their period today."He said.

"Sorry I'm just _*yawn*_ tired." Naruto scratched his head. The two nodded and gave him an, 'I can tell', look.

"Why don't you quit your job?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"We need the money." He said. We as in he and his family. They've been having problems because his father got fired and has been having a hard time getting a job.

Lee then began spouting something about youth and they all ignored him, he was just that kind of weirdo.

"Isn't that friend of yours with Uchiha Itachi, why don't you ask him to help you out." Naruto thought about Shikamaru's suggestion. He shrugged his shoulders again and told him that he had to ask his father.

*After School*

Sasuke sat at the table a bit nervously. He knew Naruto was going to be yelling the hell out of him when he messed up in English. He couldn't help the some of the words were so dam fucking confusing, like how the hell does 'ph' make a 'f' sound. Sasuke hated not being able to understand something, where as Naruto just shrugs his shoulders and says 'That's just how it is'.

Naruto walked into the room and sat next to Sasuke.

"Sup Teme." He said. Sasuke just nodded his head and they began their lesson. It was a good thing they started with math first, this way Naruto wouldn't yell at Sasuke.

*An Hour Later*

By this time they had moved on to English. Naruto had yelled at Sasuke about four times already. Sasuke's head was hurting with all the dam yelling. It felt like his ears were getting violated.

"It's 'Claymore'! Not 'clamor', 'Claymore!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his temples. 'Dam, today he's angrier than ever.' He thought. Naruto continued yelling at Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled now that he was finally fed up. Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

"What did you just s-hn" Sasuke interrupted the blonde with a kiss. He had grabbed the back of Naruto's head pulling him into a kiss. Naruto's eyes were wide open in shock. Sasuke finally pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Naruto's forehead.

"I said shut up." He whispered.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him.

"What the hell Uchiha." Naruto seethed through his teeth. Sasuke chuckled.

The blonde pressed his lips together. His face was bright red. Sasuke ruffled his hair earning a growl from the blonde. He retracted his hand and looked the other way. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay let's continue ass wipe." Naruto said.

Sasuke jerked his head towards Naruto. He tsked at the insult and grumbled 'Dobe'.

*After Tutoring*

"Hey when is Itachi going to pay me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke froze at the question. Actually, Itachi had given Sasuke Naruto's money, but that's what he used to pay for Naruto's ramen a while back.

"I don't know, I'll ask him." Sasuke answered. He gulped and decided that he was going to have to pay Naruto himself, because he knew Itachi sure as hell won't be paying Naruto a second time.

Naruto nodded his head and began walking away.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled.

"No I'm not going to Ichiraku with you again." Naruto stated. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and blinked.

"That's not what I was gonna ask but ok." Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look.

"Then what were you going to ask."

"Go on a date with me."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. He covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"What, don't think I can handle a date." Sasuke said, his ego being hurt. Naruto nodded at the Uchiha. Finally when Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing. The Uchiha caused him so much mirth with just one simple question. Sasuke's glare deepened. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on, that's not like you. Just a date?"Hah!" Naruto laughed again and Sasuke huffed.

"Just a date." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

"I don't know, I don't feel I can trust you."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Well I'm sure this date will end with sex."

Sasuke shook his head and waved his hand in Naruto's face.

"I don't fuck on the first date. I fuck on the first encounter, there's difference." He said jokingly. Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke you're so stupid." He said.

"So do you accept?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up in thought as he tapped his chin. He finally looked back down. Naruto shook his head.

"No." Was his answer. Sasuke mouth gaped in disbelief.

"Come on"

"Nope. I don't want to end up having sex with you"

"I promise I won't do anything."

Naruto shook his head. "Give me a reason why I should trust you."

"I haven't had sex in about a month, I can wait." Sasuke said. Naruto crossed his arms. He nodded his head.

"A month? Impressive." He said. "But I'm still not sure."

Sasuke tsked before grabbing Naruto's and dragged him out of the school.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled trying to release his arm from Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on Naruto, you should know that I don't take no for an answer by now." He stated. Naruto sighed, partially chuckling at Sasuke.

'Why the hell are you so persistent.' He thought.

Sasuke and Naruto walked around the streets of konoha talking. Apparently Sasuke wasn't good at coming up with ideas for dates, all due to the fact that he's never gone on any. Naruto said just walking around was alright for him. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's suggestion.

"To tell you the truth this is actually my first date." Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a quizzing look.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes I have," Naruto answered nodding his head, "They just never took me out on dates."

"Well then this is my first date in a _long_ time." Sasuke said. The continued walking around the street, talking, joking, laughing. They learned a lot about each other. Sasuke was happy to learn about Naruto from him, not from stalking him.

An hour passed and Naruto's stomach was growling. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face then he looked at his stomach. Naruto's face was expressionless.

"What. I'm hungry." He stated bluntly. Sasuke sighed

"You don't get embarrassed easily do you?"

Naruto shook his head. He had a sly grin plastered onto his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they made their way to some random restaurant. Naruto insisted on Ichiraku, but Sasuke refused saying that it was unhealthy to eat ramen all the time, and of course Naruto's reply was,

"Fuck health! I want ramen!"

Sasuke sighed and gave into the blonde. Naruto grinned happily in triumph. He pumped his fist in the air chanting 'Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!'. Sasuke chuckled at his childish date. Naruto always had a way of making him laugh.

'God I love this dobe.'

* * *

**Yay their first date! A lame ass date, but a date nonetheless. I'm just kidding I love dates like these.**

**Naruto: *whispers* It's all a dream.**

**Teppen: Will you stop with that!**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE! ( 0 )**


	7. Dreams and Money!

**Only 15 more days of school. I can make it. Sorry for the wait. We got so many dam projects and I procrastinate too much so, yeah enjoy.**

* * *

_"Naruto…"Sasuke purred. He grinded his member onto Naruto's, earning a pleasurable moan._

_"Sasuke...ah! Hurry." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke licked his lips with a smirk. He nodded his head, gliding his finger against the blonde's wanting hole teasingly. Once again Naruto moaned out. Sasuke slowly slipped in one finger into Naruto's ass. Naruto threw his head back. Sasuke thrusted his finger at a quick pace. The blonde bucked his hips as Sasuke entered another finger and began a scissoring motion. _

_"Sasuke please!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke smirked again. He raised Naruto's hips, aligning himself. _

_"Ready?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head anxiously. He felt Sasuke's erected member nudging his hole. The blonde bites his bottom lip as Sasuke slowly pushed his erection into the tight space, before…_

***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

Naruto fell out of his bed hitting the floor at the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and pouted.

"And I was getting to the good part too." The blonde grumbled only to realize what he had said moments later. His face turned red and he hit his head. 'What the hell brain!' He thought.

Naruto's sighed. It's been about two weeks since he had that date with Sasuke and ever since he's been having dreams about him. This always happened when he had a really big crush on a guy, but Naruto refused to acknowledge his feelings for Sasuke.

"I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him-"

"Like who?"

Naruto screeched at the sudden response.

"Deidara what the hell!" He yelled, "Why are you here!?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "The same reason why I'm here every Saturday, duh."

Naruto scratched his chin. 'Oh yeah, food.' He thought. Naruto held his hand out waiting for Deidara to help him. Deidara sighed and walked over to his friend. He grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him off the floor.

They stayed standing there in silence. "Had a good dream?" Deidara pointed out. Naruto looked down and saw his visible boner through his shorts.

"Shit!" He yelled running for the bathroom. Deidara laughed to himself in the room. 'Naruto you're so funny.' He thought.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the kitchen table for breakfast. His mother, Kushina, ate happily. His father, Minato, was still in bed sleeping. They had decided to eat without him. Finally his idiot of a friend, Deidara, was eating his second plate of food already. He really did love Kushina's cooking. Naruto poked at his food and sighed.

"Stop playing with your food honey." Kushina said. Naruto pouted.

"I want ramen." He replied. Kushina sighed at her son's response.

"You shouldn't eat ramen too much, it's unhealthy."

"But mom, I want ramen." Naruto whined childishly. She shook her head. Naruto pouted, mouthing a 'fine' and begins eating. Kushina sighed at Naruto's behavior. 'I swear that boy loves his ramen with a passion.' She thinks.

By this time Deidara is already finished with his food and is ready to unbuckled his best and slouch in the chair. Well that would be if he were wearing a belt. He was presently wearing a black t-shirt, blue shorts, and bunny stompies on his feet. Naruto, who was eying Deidara's attire, raised his eyebrow at the shoes.

"Are you wearing you're mom's slippers?"Naruto asked. Deidara gave him a stupid grin and he chuckled.

"Aren't they cute." The long haired blonde said with a smile. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Wow." He mouthed.

"Hey when's your bro coming?" Deidara asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Later today, why?"

Deidara blushed a bit before turning his head. "I kind of miss him."

Naruto giggled at his friend's response. "You miss that ass."Naruto stated before laughing again. Kushina shot him an angry look.

"Naruto. Don't talk about your brother that way." She said.

"Come one mom, that's how we show our affection to each other." Naruto defended. Kushina sighed. Usually when Naruto's brother came over, they'd greet each other with a series of bad names before hugging each other saying 'I missed you'.

"Morning." Minato said as he walked down the steps. "You ate without me?"

Naruto looked at his dad saying, "You took too long."

Minato sighed and sat down. Unfortunately Kushina had let Deidara eat his plate of food. She wasn't expecting her husband to come down so soon. He usually got up at around eleven or twelve on weekends.

"Where's my food?" Minato asked. All attention was turned to Deidara who was chuckling nervously.

"It's in my stomach sir." Deidara admitted. Minato sighed again. "Geez." He muttered.

Sasuke yanked at his hair as Itachi lectured him on something along the lines of 'dealing with money' and 'responsibility and 'he's wasting good money', but it wasn't like he was paying much attention to anything. Apparently Naruto had Deidara ask Itachi about his money. The whole plan was for Naruto to get paid by the end of each month. Naruto has been tutoring Sasuke for a good month and a half and he's still has no money. So now Itachi is chewing him out for spending Naruto's money.

"Hey in my defense, I spent the money on Naruto." Sasuke defended. Itachi just rolled his eyes and walked away in frustration. The older raven walked back into the room holding out the money to Sasuke.

"I want you to give this to Naruto, alright." Sasuke looked at the money and was about to grab. Itachi pulled back his hand. "Can I trust you with this?" He asked. Sasuke nodded his head taking the money from Itachi.

"Why do you care about the whole money thing, last I remember you were some kind of con artist or something." Sasuke pointed out. Itachi sighed.

"Because I know Deidara will kick my ass if I don't give Naruto his money." He answered. By 'Deidara will kick his ass' it most likely meant that the blonde will deprive Itachi of sex for while. Completely understanding what he meant Sasuke nodded his head.

* * *

*The evening*

Naruto sat on his couch. Deidara was knocked out on the floor. He was sleeping on the couch but Naruto felt like being an ass and pushed him off. Deidara didn't even get up after he was thrown to the floor. He was way too tired.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out, walking into the living room.

"Huh." Naruto replied.

"Go clean up your brother's room please."

Naruto groaned as he got up from the couch. "Why do I have to do it?" He grumbled.

Kushina looked at Deidara and sighed before waking the boy up. "Hey go help Naruto clean his brother's room." She instructed. Deidara jumped up and gave Kushina a stupid expression. After a few moments he nodded his head and did as he was told.

The two cleaned up the messy room. No on has used the bedroom for at least three months, so it somehow became some kind of storage room. Naruto's brother was coming back for winter vacation. Naruto dreaded that fact that his brother got out earlier than him. Even Deidara got out for vacation earlier than him.

Naruto scowled at his friend. Deidara just stared at Deidara.

"Hey it's not my fault you decided to some other school after the ninth grade." Deidara defended. Naruto rolled his eyes.

They heard a car pulling into the driveway. "Oh he's here." Naruto says before the two walk out of the bedroom to the living room.

Once in the living room, the two saw Naruto's parents enveloping their eldest son in a group hug. "Oh, we've missed you so much." Kushina squealed. Naruto's brother tore himself away from the hugs and walked over to him. He looked at Naruto with red eyes. He gave Naruto an expressionless look as he pushed back his fiery red hair hair. Naruto scowled at his older brother.

"Asshole."Naruto says.

"Kitten face." His brother replies.

"Pussy."

"Dickless."

"Motherfucker."

"Bitching piece of shit."

The two exchanged scowls for couple of moments before hugging each other.

"Hey Naru-chan, I've missed you."

"And I you, KyuKyu and I you."

Kushina sighed at her son's behavior. "Okay, enough with the profanity, Naruto help Kyuubi with his things please."

Naruto nodded his head, grabbing Kyuubi's bags. Deidara stood there silently waiting for Kyuubi to say something to him. Ever since he was little Deidara had a slight crush on Kyuubi, but that kind of changed when he met Itachi. Long story short Deidara fell head of heels in love with Itachi, not really forgetting about Kyuubi. But he still finds him attractive. When Kyuubi didn't say anything, Deidara pouted.

"Hey Deidara." Kyuubi said smoothly before disappearing down the hall connecting the living room and where his bedroom was. Deidara looked at Kyuubi in a trance.

"Deidara don't you have a boyfriend?"Kushina asked.

"Yeah but your son's hot, just like you Ma'am." Deidara replied. Kushina rolled her eyes blushing slightly. Minato just stared at his wife muttering 'Dam kids.'

* * *

"I'm going calm the fuck down!" Sasuke yelled as he headed towards the living room. He was about to grab his keys from the coffee table before Itachi grabbed.

"Nope I'm going with you." Itachi said. Sasuke's mouth gaped.

"Sorry but I don't trust you." Itachi continued. Sasuke yanked his hand away and walked away cursing under his breath. Itachi just smirked as he followed his brother.

The ride was quiet. Sasuke glared at Itachi, mentally trying to kill him. He hated it when Itachi treated him like a little kid. Itachi sighed.

"I wouldn't have to treat you like a kid if you didn't act like one." Itachi said as if he knew what he was thinking. Sasuke looked away pouting. He hated it when Itachi did that.

"Bastard." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

Naruto was still in the middle of helping Kyuubi put away his stuff. He threw one of the bags into the closet, onto the others he had stacked up. It was probably a bad idea to stack them up so high, considering the fact that they all went tumbling down onto Naruto.

"Itai…" Naruto winced at the pain that shivered through his body. "Fuuuuuck." He groaned.

The doorbell rang.

"Naruto can you answer that please!" Kushina yelled from the kitchen. Naruto groaned.

"I would if I could!" He answered under all of the bags. "KyuKyu can you get that dam door for me."

It was silent for a moment. Then Kyuubi suddenly answered with a, "No."

"Don't be an ass." The blonde called out.

The doorbell rang again. "Ok." Kyuubi replied before walking passed his bedroom. The door was wide open and he saw Naruto sprawled on the floor, his luggage covering him. Kyuubi smirked at the sight and continued walking to the door.

Kyuubi opened the door to find a raven hair teenager. He knew exactly who it was and he didn't like him.

"What do you want Uchiha." Kyuubi said rudely, eyes narrowing at the sight. Sasuke stared at him innocently.

"You know me? Oh yes of course you know me." Sasuke answered conceitedly, batting his hand. "I'm here to see Naruto."

'So he was here for Naruto.' Kyuubi thought. He looked at the raven suspiciously. "So is he here?"Sasuke asked

"What do you need him for?" Kyuubi said.  
" I need to give him his money." Sasuke replied. He waved the envelope in Kyuubi's face.

"What for?" Kyuubi stared blankly at the older Uzumaki. He couldn't possibly let someone else know the _he_ is getting tutored. A great Uchiha getting tutored. Sasuke shook his head.

"I um was uh-"He managed to get out before Itachi came in and interrupted him. "Hey what's taking you so…" Itachi trailed off at the sight of Kyuubi. He glared at the red hair man and he returned a smirk.

"Oh hello Itachi, it's been a while." Kyuubi said. Itachi tsked and looked the other way. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi then at Itachi.

"You guys know each other?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi nodded his head and sighed. Itachi just tsked.

Out of nowhere they heard a loud scream. "No! Stop! It hurts!"

Sasuke immediately knew who it was. Kyuubi just smile. He liked the sound of people in pain especially when it's for something stupid. That fucking sadist. Itachi eyed the inside of the house.

* * *

Naruto was shirtless on the kitchen counter. His mother had found him under the bags after he called her many times. Naruto had many scraped and bruises. He was always a sensitive person.

"Itai. It burns." Naruto complained. Kushina rolled her eyes as she applied the cream onto his tan skin.

"Take it like a man." She replied. Naruto pouted, gripping his pant leg. The cream burned his scrapes like hell. By the time he was fed up he shot his arms up.

"I give up! I ain't doing this crap." Naruto jumped off of the counter and ran out of the kitchen. Kushina sighed as she wiped the cream off her fingers.

Naruto had ran into the living room shirtless. He knew there was still someone at the door, he just didn't know who it was.

"Who's at the door?" He asked his older brother. Kyuubi turned to look back at Naruto, letting Sasuke have a full view of the shirtless Naruto.

Sasuke stared at his tanned chest. His eyes wandered around his torso. He looked at Naruto nipples wandering what they would taste like. Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto stared at him wide eyed.

'Shit! I just had to be shirtless!' He thought. He watched Sasuke lust filled eyes. Naruto gulped. Now that he's been having these dreams it seriously wasn't a great time to see Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said smoothly. Naruto bit his bottom lip, blush starting to show.

"Hi." He replied nervously. Sasuke walked inside, passing Kyuubi. He stood so close to Naruto, they were only inches apart from each other. Naruto gulped again.

"I've been meaning to give you this." Sasuke purred. 'He's acting smooth again.' Naruto thought. He looked at the envelope his Sasuke hand. Naruto grabbed it and opened it. A smiled plastered onto his face. He wanted to say 'Finally' but settled for "Thanks".

"You should be thanking me." Itachi said raising his hand. Naruto looked at him and gave him 'Oh' expression.

"Sup guys." Deidara walked into the living room. He had been sleeping in Naruto's bed since around the time Kyuubi got there .This guy can really sleep.

"Itachi!" Deidara ran into his lover's arms and kissed him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just giving Naruto his money." Itachi answered. Deidara nodded his head.

"Morning Deidara." Kyuubi said teasingly. Deidara chuckled nervously. Kyuubi just loved flirting with Deidara in front of Itachi. Itachi pushed Deidara behind him, glaring at Kyuubi. He really hated Kyuubi.

Itachi has hated since he and Deidara started dating. Kyuubi would flirt with his blonde, knowing full and well that the two were dating. He did just so he could piss Itachi off.

Itachi kissed Deidara again. "Ok we should get going." He said. Sasuke pouted he didn't want to leave as long as Naruto was shirtless. He sighed, said goodbye to Naruto, and left the house. Naruto watched as the two Uchihas got into the car and drove away.

"Okay then." Naruto said clapping his hands together. He turned towards his brother and Deidara.

"Pffffft." Deidara tried to keep himself from laughing at Naruto and Kyuubi scowled at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking down at his shorts.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Deidara just burst out laughing as Naruto ran to his room. 'Fucking Sasuke Uchiha why do you give me boners!' Naruto thought.

* * *

Sasuke looked stared out of the car window. He smirked to himself. 'Hell yeah I gave Naruto a boner.' He thought. Sasuke knew he was only a couple of steps away from getting his desired blonde.

Sasuke chuckled to himself evilly. Itachi saw Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes.

'What the hell did my parents do wrong!'Itachi thought.

* * *

**Did you like it, did you like it. If you did Review. If you didn't Review. Simple as that. Oh and for those who are reading help, yeah that's going to take a little time to get out. Oh and also don't expect much from me until maybe two weeks. Depends on how hard school is. God can't wait till summer vacation.**

**REVIEW!FAVORITE!FOLLOW! (^0^)!**


	8. Some Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**Hi...yeah. Its finally out. God this took me forever, I've been busy so sorry. So yeah, Off with you then. Be gone... to the story... yeah.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his couch in embarrassment. Kyuubi was angry with him and Deidara was still laughing uncontrollably. Kushina and Minato watched the three in confusion before walking away. They were never able to understand their children since puberty.

You could say it was like living with two daughters instead of two sons. Especially Naruto, dam kid was fucking everywhere. He was like a pregnant woman and his girly hormones were raging.

It had been about an hour since the Uchiha brothers were at the house. Naruto's parents had no idea they were there, nor did they know the incident that occurred when they left.

"I can't believe you had a boner." Kyuubi hissed after making sure his parents were out of the room. Naruto blushed.

"It's not the first." Naruto answered. Kyuubi facepalmed and Deidara laughed.

"That's not the point." Kyuubi said through his clenched teeth. Naruto sighed in frustration. Kyuubi knew what he wanted to say. 'Then what do you mean' is what Naruto was going to say. Naruto opened his mouth, but Kyuubi spoke before he could say his obvious reply.

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT you got a boner for that prick." Kyuubi whispered the last part in fear that his parents were going to hear. Naruto huffed.

"He's not a prick." Naruto defended not really knowing why. He still believed he wasn't falling for the Uchiha. Kyuubi's eye twitched. His scowl was replaced with a sweet looking yet sinister smile. Naruto's bottom lip quivered in fear of his brother. Deidara's eyes widened. His expression resembled Itachi's when he was angry. Now that he thought about it Itachi and Kyuubi were very much alike.

'How is fucks name do those two not get along.' Deidara thought.

"So, if not a prick, what is he?" Kyuubi spoke with a smooth voice. Though he seemed calm by his voice, Naruto could tell he was extremely angry by the way his hands trembled. Naruto gulped and cleared his throat. A sudden flood of memories filled Naruto's mind. He smirked. The blonde Uzumaki knew exactly what to say and what Kyuubi was going to respond.

"He is a noble Uchiha." Naruto said with a sly grin. Kyuubi gripped his pant leg so tight his knuckles were turning white. Both his lip and his eye twitched.

"NOBLE! What part of those dam Uchihas is 'Noble'! Only an idiot would be in love with one of those bastard Uchihas!" Kyuubi yelled. Deidara's mouth gaped before yelling a 'Hey!' in defense. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at him and huffed. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Last I recall _you_ were in love with one of those _Uchihas_." Naruto said. Kyuubi's eyes widened, while Deidara looked plain old confused. "And that Uchiha was Itachi to be exact." Naruto continued. Now Deidara understood what was going on.

"You're in love with Itachi! Since when?" Deidara exclaimed. Naruto suddenly remembered that his friend was there. Shit. Naruto then shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off.

"I liked him! Emphasis on the 'ed', past tense. I used to like him" Kyuubi huffed before continuing. "Now this isn't about me it's about you." Kyuubi pointed his finger at Naruto and the blonde Uzumaki pouted. He loved talking about Itachi and Kyuubi's past for some reason. He guessed the reason was because he liked the reaction he'd receive from Kyuubi when he mentioned it. God he and his family were such sadists. Especially he and Kyuubi.

"Naruto you promised that you wouldn't fall for another guy like that." Kyuubi said, now his eyes were full of concern.

"I know." Naruto replied. "I'm not falling for him."

Kyuubi huffed again. "When will you stop telling yourself that bullshit!"

Naruto looked down. "It's not bullshit." He said in almost a whisper. Of course he knew it was, he didn't want to admit it. Kyuubi pushed back his hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just worried." Kyuubi sighed. "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. You know how guys like him are."

"I know, I won't hurt myself."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Naruto said with one last sigh.

Kushina barged into the living room. "Why are you guys yelling?" Kushina asked. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at to their mother and said 'no reason'. Deidara gave her a shrug. She bought it, considering the fact the Kyuubi and Naruto occasionally yelled at each other for no apparent reason, so she walked away. Kushina knew they were only steps closer to completely losing their insanity. She sighed.

'What did we do?' She thought. Kushina doesn't remember ever dropping them on the head when they were babies. Kushina stopped walking and tapped her chin. "Unless…" She muttered before walking to get her husband. Nineteen years and it took her this long to realize what could've happened to her children. "Minato!"

Minato heard his wife calling him. 'Oh she's mad." He said to himself before looking around for a quick escape. His wife can be fucking scary when she's angry, especially when her anger was directed towards him. Minato ran out of the room and ran for the back door. Luckily he escaped his wife before anything could happen to him. He was now presently hiding in their old tree house. It was only half built because he, Naruto, and Kyuubi realized that it was a lot of work, so they gave up.

Minato heard his wife calling him again. "Geez." He grumbled.

*Two Weeks Later-Friday*

Naruto stared out of the window. The sky was full of dark clouds and it was nippy. He liked this kind of weather, he found it refreshing.

Within the two weeks Naruto had made sure Sasuke didn't get close to him in any way. He rebuilt the wall that Sasuke had slowly begun to take down. The promise he made to his brother, he wanted to keep it and was determined to. No matter how much it hurt him, he knew in the end he was going to get hurt even worse. Naruto gulped. 'God why do I have to be in love with that bastard.'

The teacher dismissed the class saying. "Merry Christ-mass, Happy New Years, see'ya next year." Naruto smiled remembering that it was the last day of school.

'At least I will finally be on winter break and I won't have to deal with that Uchiha anymore. Let's just hope he gets straight As on his report card.' Naruto thought as he exited the class and walked down the hall.

"Naruto!" He heard someone call after him. Naruto turned around on his heels and found himself face to face with one of his many best friends.

"Sup Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba gave him a wild grin.

"Did you hear about it?" Kiba whispered. Naruto gave him a wide grin and nodded. Kiba pumped up his fist and exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"Dog-boy grabbed Naruto by his arm and walked down the hall way telling him things along the lines of "We're gonna have so much fun" and "This is gonna be fucking awesome".

Naruto was still grinning and he laughed at how excited his friend was.

"Wait Kiba, before you go on, I must ask you something." Naruto said, interrupting Kiba. Kiba nodded his head and waited for Naruto to say what he wanted to say.

"What in god's fucking name are you talking about because I have no clue." Naruto said. Kiba facepalmed.

"Dammit Naruto, why do you always do that?" Kiba had his eyes narrowed and Naruto just laughed. "And I was taking about that new restaurant with the arcade inside that just opened."

Naruto groaned. He was way too lazy to out to some restaurant for lunch.

"They're supposed to have the best food in town." Kiba said, trying to convince his friend. Naruto looked up and thought about it before groaning again.

"They also have ramen." Naruto eyes widened at the sound of his favorite food.

"Sold!" Naruto yelled raising his arms up. The two headed for the school entrance. Naruto chanting the words, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" and Kiba just laughed at his friend's love for ramen.

*After Lunch*

Naruto and Kiba ran back to school. Their stomachs and hands hurt due to all the eating and playing they did in the arcade. Mostly their stomachs though. Kiba groaned.

"Naruto my stomach hurts!" He exclaimed

"Shut up, mine does too!" Naruto replied, causing Kiba to groan again. They made it back to the school with only five minutes to spare. They used those minutes to rest on floor.

"This floor is refreshing." Naruto said feeling the cold surface under his skin. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys get off the floor." A familiar voice said. Naruto looked up. It was his friend Shikamaru. Naruto smiled before resting his face on the floor again

"Oh, hi Shika." He said.

"Class is about to start, I suggest you get up."

Both Naruto and Kiba groaned. They reluctantly got up from the floor and dusted themselves off. Naruto gave the floor a longing look.

"I'll miss you." He said as he was getting dragged away by Shikamaru.

*After School*

Naruto was hoping this time of the day never came. He cursed under his breath as he walked into the classroom where they usually held their study sessions. Naruto was surprised to see that he was there first.

"That's odd." He said.

The blonde sat down on the chair and waited. Ten minutes went by. Naruto yawned.

"So this is what it feels like when he waits for me." Naruto said to himself. He waited another five minutes.

"Did he even come to school today?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his backpack. He headed to the door and waited a little bit, thinking Sasuke might come barging into the room by then. When it didn't happen Naruto opened the door and walked down the hall way.

"Wait!" Someone yelled.

Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke panting. He was out of breath, probably from running. Naruto walked back towards the classroom, motioning Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke followed Naruto. Once back in the classroom, they set their things on the floor. Sasuke apologized for being late and Naruto forgave him. If you can really call it 'forgiving' he didn't really care much.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized again.

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Because I made you wait."

"And? I make you wait all the time."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like having made you wait." Naruto looked at Sasuke he had this innocent look in his eye that made Naruto want to hug him. He dismissed the feeling and looked back at the book he had just previously taken out. Sighing, Naruto opened the book.

"Okay let's start."

An hour had passed; Sasuke hadn't made any moves on Naruto. This made the blonde feel a bit, you could say, lonely. No heed was given to Naruto and he felt odd. Although he was happy Sasuke had finally stopped flirting with him, he didn't know why he felt kind of awkward. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven's eyes were glued to the book. Naruto watched closely, but looked away when Sasuke averted his gaze towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Naruto gulped. Sasuke spoke so sweetly to him today. He felt He should be asking Sasuke that question.

"None of your concern." Naruto said, rather coldly.

Sasuke noticeably gulped before nodding. He looked back down to his book and they continued their lesson.

After another hour passed and their session finished Naruto quickly walked out of the room. He ran down the hall trying to get away quickly as possible. Once to the school entrance, he saw that it was raining. He cursed himself for forgetting to bring his umbrella.

"Shit."He muttered as watched the rain. He opened the school door to see that it was a lot worse than he thought it was. Naruto groaned.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and gave him his umbrella. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he walked out in the rain.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he ran after the Uchiha, not even bothering to open the umbrella. He quickly caught up to Sasuke and gave him back the umbrella.

"Take it, I don't want it." Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No." he replied.

"Take it."Naruto insisted.

"No" Sasuke said again

"Why won't you take it."

Sasuke huffed. "Because I don't want to."

"Why not?" Naruto shoved the umbrella into the raven's hands. Sasuke looked around before grabbing Naruto's hand, pulling him up to the school entrance. Although they were inside Sasuke held Naruto's hand firmly.

"Let go." Naruto said trying to yank his hand from the Uchiha, but once again Sasuke was too strong.

"No."

"Why not!"

"Please." Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's voice had sounded so desperate that one time. Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke asked after a few moment of silence.

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you." Naruto answered truthfully.

"What did I do that you don't trust me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger. He couldn't believe Sasuke was really asking him that question.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto said through his teeth. "You're asking me why I don't trust you, are you that arrogant or are you just stupid."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and didn't say a word. The silence made Naruto angrier.

"You go around having sex with anyone you can get your hands on and then you just ditch their asses after you get what you want! Do you get why I don't trust you or is that head of yours too thick?" Sasuke's eyes were full of guilt.

"I know what I did was wrong."Sasuke said. "How can I make you trust me?"

Naruto turned his back towards Sasuke. "I highly doubt that I could trust you." Naruto walked out of the school building, leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke stood there soaking wet. His eyebrows were furrowed. "What the hell do I do?" He muttered to himself. He looked up towards the ceiling. 'Dammit! Oka-san what can I do?'

"That's it!" Sasuke ran out after Naruto, who luckily hadn't walked that far. "Naruto!"

Naruto spun around on his heels. "What do you want?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and walked him to his car. "What the hell are you doing!" Naruto tried to rip his hand free, but once again Sasuke is too strong.

"This has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever done, but fuck it." Sasuke threw Naruto into the passenger side before getting into the car. He quickly turned the car on before Naruto got the chance to jump out of the car and drove off.

Naruto sat in the seat angrily, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't answer the question, but instead he just eyed Naruto as he drove. Dangerous, but was afraid Naruto might end up jumping out of the car. "Somewhere." Sasuke answered. Naruto tsked, not liking the answer he received. "Fucker."

Naruto sat quietly for the rest of the way. 'God, where is he taking me?' Naruto growled inwardly. He was still thinking of a way to escape without dying. But that wasn't obviously going to happen. Hey, a guy can dream right? Naruto clamped his eyes shut and pouted his lips. This was his concentrating face. Sasuke swore it looked like he was fucking constipated. The raven watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He saw the muscles in Naruto's face relax. Naruto sighed. Yup, there isn't a way of escaping a car that was going sixty miles per hour on a freeway without having some severe injuries.

'Fuck my life.' Naruto thought.

Eyes still shut, Naruto thought over his plan again, just to reconfirm. Nope, there's no way. Naruto opened his eyes. Oh look at that, the car was parked. He turned his head and Sasuke was staring at him.

"Is there a reason why you took me to some cemetery, you kidnapping bastard." Naruto spoke angrily. Sasuke didn't answer, instead he got out of the car. Naruto followed after him calling his name. Sasuke shushed Naruto as he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the cemetery.

'Again with the pulling?' Naruto thought.

Sasuke walked across the grass, wet from the rain. He walked past some tombstones, and then suddenly stopped. Naruto, who wasn't paying much attention, bumped into Sasuke's back. Sasuke didn't even flinch. He just stared quietly at the grave. Naruto looked at the engraving and his eyes widened.

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_Beloved mother, daughter, wife._

_May she dwell in our hearts for all of eternity._

Naruto averted his gaze to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" He muttered.

"Oka-san, there is someone I want you to meet." Sasuke spoke. He looked at Naruto before looking at the ground. "This is Naruto, the boy I've been telling you about."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to the grave, as he looked at it once again. Naruto stared at it, his face turning red. 'He talks about me?'

Sasuke sighed nervously. "I didn't think you'd meet him so soon." Sasuke began. He gulped. "As you know, I care about him very much."

Naruto's face became incredibly red. His heartbeat quickened. "You know that…"Sasuke trailed off. He looked for the right words. This was his first time doing something like this and he wasn't too confident that Naruto would believe him after this. "…that I…"He continued. "…Love him."

Though he was sure it wasn't possible, Naruto blushed an even darker shade of red. He jerked his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly met Naruto's gaze, but quickly turned his face away. Even he was red to his ears. The raven huffed before looking as Naruto again.

'He loves me?' Naruto thought

_'Can't you tell? He's lying to you.'_ He heard in his head. Naruto hung his head low. He knew it was true. Sasuke was most likely lying to him by saying that he loved him, just to get his ass. It was really low, even for Sasuke. Naruto quickly turned around.

"This is a new low Sasuke, don't tell me such lies." Naruto demanded, tears threatening to fall down his sun kissed cheeks. Sasuke clenched his fists angrily. Instead of lashing out on Naruto, he sighed.

"Do you really believe I would lie in front my deceased mother." Sasuke replied through clenched teeth. Naruto spun around to look at Sasuke. His lip quivered. He closed his eyes tight, preventing the tears from falling.

"I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto's breathe became heavy. "I love you Naruto." He repeated as he placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto sniffled as the tears ran down his face. He covered his face and sobbed into his hands. Shoving Sasuke's hand away, he quickly turned on his heels and began walking. Sasuke stood there a bit, full realization of Naruto's actions coming after a brief moment. The raven walked after Naruto who was now been walking rather quickly.

This was the first. No one has said those three words to him before. At least they were never the first to say them nor were they ever real. If Sasuke's words were true or not, he didn't know, but it his logic seemed to have shut down for the moment. He continued walking. Sasuke called out his name, telling him to stop. Suddenly he went to a complete stop. Gulping Naruto turned towards Sasuke who was standing a good five feet away from him.

"Naruto? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked with concern filled eyes.

"I was always the first." Naruto spoke between sobs. Sasuke gave him a puzzled look.

"First for what?"

Naruto cried some more before speaking again. "You're the only one to ever…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke now understood what Naruto was saying. He walked up to the Uzumaki and hugged the crying boy. The raven moved Naruto's hands away from his face and kissed him. Hesitantly, Naruto allowed the kiss.

Should he trust Sasuke, he wasn't sure, but he felt he should. All that was going through Naruto's mind was Sasuke Uchiha. This boy had occupied his mind for almost two months.

Sasuke broke the kiss and stared into Naruto's eyes. "So will you…"Sasuke trailed off. The corners of Naruto's mouth formed a slight smile. He nodded before Sasuke stole his lips for another kiss.

'I'm sorry Kyuubi-nii,' Naruto thought 'I guess some promises are meant to broken.'

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He guess he hasn't changed all that much from the him two years ago.

* * *

**Ju like ju like I hope ju like. It came a little sappy for me. I don't know 'bout you guys so just tell me in the reviews. Oh and question. My friends gave me the idea of making this a Mpreg. Honestly i like the idea but ya know, I ain't too sure 'bout it. So please tell me in your reviews. Well then,**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE!**

**Ja ne! (,)! **


	9. Kyuubi's anger

**It took five days. I think, i don't know, but what ever a new chapter. It's short chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke drove Naruto home after that. Both of them were still wet from the rain. Naruto had apologized for possibly ruining the seats. Sasuke shrugged it off. He could always buy a new one. Rich bastard.

Naruto got out of Sasuke's car and Sasuke followed behind him. He held Naruto's hand once they come to a stop. Naruto coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry 'bout the car."Naruto apologized. Sasuke huffed, amused.

"Don't worry about it, I got like eight more at home." Sasuke smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Naruto looked back towards the house before kissing the raven. The blonde wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck bringing them closer together. They broke apart after a few moments without air. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes before muttering a goodbye. Naruto nodded and headed for his door. Sasuke watched him as he entered the house before going back into his car and driving away.

Sasuke made it to his house not long after. He wore a small grin on his face as he entered his house. Itachi, who was planted on the living room couch, just chuckled at the expression his brother was making.

"Someone's happy."Itachi stated. Sasuke sighed. He was in fact happy. Finally, he got his blonde. It took about two and a half months, the longest it has ever taken Sasuke to get what he wants, but hey, the brat got Naruto. He shook his head as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Naruto watched Sasuke drive away in his car from the living room window. He smiled as the car sped away. Deidara walked into the living room.

"What are you lookin' at?"Deidara asked, making Naruto jump.

"Dude what are you doing here?"Naruto breathed heavily as he clenched his chest.

"I slept over, stupid." Deidara put his hands on his hips and cocked his eyebrow that wasn't covered by hair. Naruto looked up in thought before remembering that Deidara had slept over. The blonde looked back out the window and sighed. Deidara walked towards the window, standing next to Naruto. He looked out the window and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't see anything worth staring out the window.

"I don't see anyth-why are you all wet?"Deidara picked at Naruto's uniform shirt. Naruto looked down at himself. He chuckled awkwardly.

"I should get changed huh." Naruto walked to his room and stripped himself of his wet clothing. Now that he was there practically naked, he decided to take a shower. Naruto walked into the bathroom, he shivered from the feel of the cool tiles under his feet. Naruto turned the water on and jumped in. The warm water ran down his skin, he felt refreshed. Quickly, Naruto washed himself before just standing there letting the water rain down on him. It was usually times like this where the blonde would think about life. This time what went through his mind was; family, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke, Deidara being an idiot, his next paycheck, more Sasuke, a little bit more family, and a lot more Sasuke. Sasuke was all that went through his mind for a really long time. When Naruto noticed that his fingers were starting to resemble raisins, he decided it was good idea to get out of the shower. The first thing or to be more exact, person he saw once out of the bathroom was Kyuubi sitting on his head.

"You got home late and judging by your wet clothes…" He pointed at wet clothes on the floor. "…you were out in the rain." Naruto remained silent. He knew Kyuubi was being suspicious about something. The blonde sighed.

"There's nothing to be suspicious about Kyu."Naruto replied as he walked into his small walk-in closet. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Naruto couldn't lie to him. Kyuubi had seen him talking Sasuke earlier at school when he passed by to pick him. Obviously Naruto didn't expect Kyuubi to be there, their mother had asked Kyuubi at last minute when she realized it was raining.

"I'm not being suspicious; I'm simply asking where were you that you got home late." Kyuubi asked. Naruto sighed again.

"I was out with friends." Naruto answered calmly after a few minutes of silence. Kyuubi crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"By friends do you mean Sasuke Uchiha?"Kyuubi said. Naruto heart beat quickened. He gulped.

'Don't think about it so much, he's only asking Naruto.' Naruto continued to look through his clothing. After picking out some shorts and an Airborne Toxic Event t-shirt he got dressed and walked out of his closet.

"Don't be an idiot, of course I wouldn't hang out with an ass like him." Naruto replied, surprised by how calmly he had answered that question. Kyuubi huffed before murmuring a 'fine'. The red haired man walked out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief and slumped his shoulders. He couldn't let Kyuubi know that he and Sasuke were now together. Kyuubi would just go ballistic like before. Naruto could remember what happened after Kyuubi caught Naruto with one his boyfriends from a long time ago doing some inappropriate activities. God, he's never seen Kyuubi so angry.

*Flash Back*

_"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." The man threw Naruto onto the bed. The blonde squirmed as his arms were pinned above him._

_"Stop it!" He yelled, but no prevail._

_The man stripped the teen of his clothing. No matter how much he tried, Naruto couldn't get the man to stop._

_"Stop! Please…"_

_His partner thrusted deep into the poor blonde. "Ack! Ple...as-AH!" Tears formed at the ends of Naruto's eyes._

_Kyuubi rushed to Naruto's room hearing the screaming when he got home. When Kyuubi saw what was going on, his usually mahogany colored eyes shone bright red in anger. Naruto's partner turned back to see the angry red headed Uzumaki at the door. The man smirked. _

_"I should've guessed your brother would be hot too."The man said. Naruto cried under him in pain as he mumbled his brother's name. _

_Kyuubi hung his head low. He walked over to the man and roughly pulled off of Naruto. Naruto threw his head back in relief when his partner's member slid out of him. Naruto's partner tumbled to ground, wincing at the pain in his back. _

_"What the fuck." He exclaimed. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and hugged him. The other man slowly stood up, rubbing his back. Slowly, Kyuubi turned his head towards the older man. 'Dammit Naruto what's with you and older men.' He thought as he punched the man straight in the nose. Though the man may have been older, Kyuubi certainly was stronger. The man held his nose, it was probably broken. The man lunged himself towards Kyuubi but he easily dodged him. Kyuubi punched him again in the gut making the man fall over. The older Uzumaki repeatedly kicked the man. By the sounds of cracking he was probably breaking some things at this point, but that didn't seem to cross Kyuubi's mind. Naruto watched in shock. He never knew his brother could so much damage to a person without hesitation. Blood began spilling from the man. Kyuubi was crossing the line now. Bones breaking, blood spilling. No it has to stop now. Naruto crawled towards _

_"Kyuubi stop! Stop it or you'll kill him…"_

*End of Flash Back*

After that day Kyuubi declared that he'd kill anyone who touched Naruto. So Naruto refrained from bringing any guys home with after that experience. Luckily the men he dated after didn't push it when it came to sex, but the problem was that they didn't even share the same feelings for them. Guess Naruto confused gratitude with love a little too much in the past. Naruto shivered. Remembering this was so scary. The last thing he wants is Sasuke to end up being sent to the hospital. Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke's different, so he can't possibly hurt him." He told himself. Naruto sat on his bed. Even though he reassured himself that Kyuubi wouldn't do anything, he still had this eerie feeling. So Naruto can't speak of any of this to his brother.

* * *

**Yeah there you go. So I hope you enjoyed. Is it boring, I feel like it's kind of a boring chapter. Ah whatever so yeah do me a favor and click that pretty button that says 'follow/favorite' and follow and favorite the story. No?Okay...**

**Don't forget please REVIEW!**

**JA NE! XD**


	10. An invitation

**Yaaaay! My longest chapter! Get to it faggots.**

**Naruto: No need to be so rude.**

**Teppen: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Naruto: I am and I will.**

**Teppen: Oh my dear Naru. I own this story and if you don't do what I say, you will pay for it. *Evil glint in eye***

**Naruto: *Nods head and runs away***

**Warning: OC.**

* * *

Naruto stared out his window. Something he did a lot lately. Deidara walked into Naruto's room motioning him to go. Naruto got up and followed his friend.

"Where are you two going?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto looked at his brother and sighed.

"We're going to the movies." Naruto answered. Deidara grinned and then the two were gone. Kyuubi stared at the ground. He cussed under his breath. Kyuubi knew something was up, after the day he saw Sasuke and Naruto together at the school Naruto seemed to have been hiding something. The red head just shrugged it off. 'Stop being to suspicious of Naruto, you can trust him.' He thought to himself.

Naruto and Deidara walked down the street. Naruto had lied to his brother. Yes he was going to the movies, but not with Deidara. He was going to the movies with Sasuke. Whereas Deidara was going to hang out with Itachi until Naruto cam back. Naruto's phone rang. He answered his phone with a 'Hey' and so did the person on the other line.

_"I could've given you a ride."_ Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

_"It's alright, I'll be fine, besides Kyuubi will see us."_ Naruto reassured him. Sasuke gave him one his 'Hn's before replying.

_"Alright, you two be careful."_

_"Hai."_ Naruto said and clicked the end call button. The two blondes continued walking as they conversed about school and the bitchy people within them.

A little while later they got to the Uchiha mansion. The two raven brothers greeted their blondes with a passionate kiss.

"Hi." Sasuke said with a smirk after breaking their kiss. Naruto blushed and rolled his eyes. He punched the Uchiha softly on the arm.

"Come on teme, let's go." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and waved his brother goodbye. The couple walked over to Sasuke's car, got in, and drove away. Itachi and Deidara watched as they left, then they began kissing each other senseless. One of the many things the couple enjoyed doing when with each other, alone. Itachi wrapped Deidara's legs around his waist and walked him inside the house, where he plopped his lover onto the couch and continued with their make out session, only to turn into something more than that a few moments later. Another one of the many things they enjoy doing together, alone. This activity consisted of moans, pleasure, and a bit of tolerable pain to the ass.

Sasuke and Naruto got to the movie theater after a short car ride. The two debated on what movie they were going to see and settled on some horror/thriller movie. The two sat in the back corner of the theater where there weren't many people, just in case something happened. After some movie trailers, the movie played. Right off the bat Naruto was shivering. He for one wasn't that into scary movies.

"If you don't like scary movies why did you agree on this one?" Sasuke whispered, trying not to disturb the other people as they watched the movie. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

"Because you wanted to see it." Naruto replied cutely as blush covered his cheeks. Sasuke had to restrain himself from pouncing the blonde since they were in public, not only that but Naruto made it clear that there would be absolutely no sex until he was ready. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a small peck on his head. He ruffled Naruto's hair and the blonde grinned.

As the movie progressed, it turned into a series of violent massacres and jump scares. Naruto held tightly to Sasuke's arm, burring his face into his shoulder. The blonde scaredy cat occasionally flinched and whimpered when he heard a scream. Sasuke chuckled and ruffled his blonde's hair.

Later the movie ended. The blonde was still shivering a bit and Sasuke laughed. As the theater cleared out the two sat still silently. When Naruto stopped shivering he spoke.

"That was a good movie." He chirped. A sweat drop formed on Sasuke forehead.

"You didn't even watch the movie dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"It sounded good." Naruto laughed at his own response and Sasuke joined him. After a few moments of laughing the two stared at each other. Sasuke stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we." Sasuke said. Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely and nodded his head. He grabbed the Uchiha's hand and they walked out of the theater. They're hands remained intertwined with each other until they got to the movie theater lobby. Naruto didn't really want anyone to find out about them. Sasuke understood his reason which was, _"The chance of Kyuubi finding out about us is high. I don't want to blow it." _

Then Naruto went on explaining about how protective Kyuubi was and that he had some minor to severe temperamental issues when it came to him dating. Naruto explained all of this effectively avoiding a certain event that triggered Kyuubi's anger.

The two walked out into the parking lot and got in their car. Sasuke sat in his seat silently as Naruto buckled his seat belt. Sasuke looked at Naruto and the blonde did the same. The raven leaned forward kissed the blonde. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, and he let his tongue infiltrate his mouth. Their tongues played with each others as Naruto moaned into the kisses. Sasuke unbuckled Naruto's seat belt and leaned the back of the chair down. Sasuke began leaving open mouth kisses on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Once fully realizing their position, Naruto shot open his eyes.

"Sa…suke. I told you-"

"I know dobe, I'm not going to go that far." Sasuke interrupted before pecking a sensitive spot on Naruto's neck. Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes again as he felt pleasure surge through him. Naruto bit his lip trying to stifle his loud moans. Sasuke broke away from Naruto's neck and kissed his glossy lips. They let their lips mold together until they became desperate for air. Sasuke separated himself from Naruto, leaving them both panting. Only a string of saliva connected their lips. Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto into a tight hug whispering into his ear.

"I love you." He said. Naruto's face turned extremely red and he stared at the roof of the car. 'How can Sasuke say that so easily?' Naruto thought. Here Sasuke was, occasionally saying 'I love you's to him, whereas Naruto was too scared to say these simple words. No, they weren't simple. All these words did was hurt Naruto and he didn't want it to happen again.

When Naruto didn't respond Sasuke stroked his head. "It's okay." He whispered. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Naruto eyes closed and he buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder. He clung to Sasuke's shirt and held on for dear life. 'I love you, I love you, I love you.' Naruto repeated in his head.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and sighed.

"We should get going." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. What the two teens hadn't noticed was that a certain red headed character had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

Kyuubi rested his head on the steering wheel of his car. He felt his heart drop when he watched his little brother with that prick. Kyuubi knew that spying on his little brother was wrong, but his emotions took over all logic. If Naruto said he should trust him, then he should have. But what just happened proved that he couldn't trust his beloved little brother. Naruto had lied to him about the Uchiha whom he expected he had been dating since the day he witnessed them together which was about two to three weeks before. Kyuubi raised his head and shook it. He realized that he should get home before Naruto to make sure he didn't get suspicious about anything. His brother may be an idiot sometimes, but he can catch on pretty quick. Kyuubi drove out of the parking lot and raced all the way home. When he got there luckily Naruto hadn't returned yet.

"Tadaima." He said as he entered the house and kicked off his shoes. It was moments later that he soon remembered that his parents were out. His father was off on a job interview and his mother was out meeting an old friend of hers. Kyuubi went and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched some movie that was playing. Kyuubi sat their calmly as he waited for his brother's return. He surprised himself at how calm he acted. Hell, at how calm he felt. If it were like the past, Kyuubi would've marched down to Sasuke's car, pull him off of his brother, and beat the shit out of him. But people change, when they want to, and Kyuubi wanted to. Without anyone knowing he went to anger management provided by the university. What his family didn't know was that his anger problems had worsened when he went to college, due to the fact he became very attached to a friend of his. He had the same problems Naruto had. What made it worse was that his friend resembled Naruto. With his blonde hair, blue eyes(although they had a green-ish tint to them), and bubbly personality, but he also had his own uniqueness in his appearance as well as his personality. Masaki Yuu. Kyuubi thought of him as a younger brother when they met.

*Flash Back*

_"Yo Kyu." Kyuubi's friend call out his name. Kyuubi turned his head to his friend Uchiha Shisui. He was about the only Uchiha that Kyuubi trusted. The said person sat down next to him as well with another person he didn't know. They were outside on a bench enjoying the scenery of the whole city. The university was on a hill so you can practically see everything._

_"Here I want you to meet my friend Masaki Yuu." Shisui said. Kyuubi stared at the teen in shock. He resembled his little brother so much. Yuu stared back at him in confusion, not really knowing why he was just looking at him like that. Kyuubi looked away a bit flustered and shook his head. He turned his head back to the other man and shook his hand._

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi." He said. Yuu smiled at him. This wasn't like Naruto's, it didn't seem as vibrant. It was more dull, it seemed forced and painful._

_"So I've heard." Yuu said excitedly. He and Kyuubi began talking leaving Shisui out of the conversation. He kept trying to join in, but failed. He soon became jealous and claimed that Yuu was his friend first and walked off. Both Kyuubi and Yuu shrugged it off. _

_"I wonder why he always gets like that?" Yuu wondered out loud._

_" 'Cause your fun to talk to, besides it's an Uchiha thing."Kyuubi answered. Yuu looked up to the sky with a 'Oh I get it now' face then nodded. He gave Kyuubi another one of his painful looking smiles before they began talking again._

*End of Flash Back*

Kyuubi chuckled, it was a nice memory, a memory he will hold on to. Alas Yuu wasn't his brother, and he wasn't tied down to Kyuubi like Naruto because of family ties. That bitter memory of Yuu leaving him. Kyuubi shivered he didn't want to remember this, but he remembered it too clearly since it happened not that long ago. At least it felt that way, in reality it happened the year before which is why he was now anger management classes at his school. Think about, it was the first semester of school and he was already losing his closest friend. Dammit why was he so over protective? The funny part about all of this was that even thought it was Naruto who should be emotionally hurt, ironically Kyuubi ended up being the one having problems

*Flash Back*

_"He loves me! I love him! You had no right to do that to him!" Yuu yelled. Kyuubi stared at him in anger. How can this boy be so stupid as to let someone hurt him so much and yet claim that they loved each other with all their heart. _

_"He loves you? You call that love? That's pathetic." Kyuubi scoffed. He glared at his friend whose eyes were burning in anger. _

_"What do you know? By what you told me, you've never felt love by anyone other than your fucking family all your life." Yuu responded coldly. Kyuubi flinched at his friend's harsh words. Yuu didn't even seem sorry for what he said. He just shook his head in disgust._

_"Don't talk to me, I don't ever want to see you again." Yuu said. Kyuubi stood there angry. Not so much angry at Yuu, but at himself. Yes, Yuu's words hurt and seemed uncalled for, but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. _

*End of Flash Back*

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi was immediately shot out of Memory Lane and back into the real world. He jerked his head towards his brother in shock. 'When did Naruto get home?' He thought.

"Dam dude, I've been calling you for like ten minutes, what wrong?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi just sighed and shook his head. Naruto shrugged it off, passing it off as unimportant. Kyuubi looked at his brother and saw a noticeable kiss mark on the crook of Naruto's neck. He desperately want to yell Naruto for lying to him and run off and maybe even hit his new and unapproved boyfriend. The red head just shrugged it off. Christmas was getting closer and the last thing Kyuubi wanted to do was have a an eventful evening ruined because of his stupidity.

"Where's Deidara?" Kyuubi asked.

"He went home." Naruto lied. Deidara was still getting frisky with Itachi on the couch and luckily for Naruto he wasn't forced to walk through that like Sasuke was, since you know, he lived there. Sasuke had to cover his eyes and ears as he went up the stairs. Which Naruto assumed was really funny, but didn't want to see it because that would involve having to see Deidara and Itachi whom didn't even care to stop having sex when the two got there.

Kyuubi thought about it. 'Deidara went home? That's weird' Kyuubi thought. He really believed that? Wow, must really be in a daze.

"Where's mom and dad?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"Mom's with some lady friend from back in the day, and dad is at a job interview." Kyuubi answered lazily. Naruto nodded as he walked towards the kitchen.

"So they're gonna be back late huh." Naruto stated. Kyuubi nodded his head, but it wasn't like Naruto was going to see it, he was in the kitchen. Naruto took this as a chance to eat ramen. His mother forced him to be on a no ramen diet. Come on, how evil and sinister it that. Not being able to eat ramen. Naruto groaned. Ramen is the love of his life(1). Just as Naruto was grabbing some package ramen from his cabinet, his mother and father barged into the house. More like his mother and his father was just followed her quietly.

"Tadaima!" Kushina announce loudly as she kicked off her shoes.

"Okaeri" The two sons answered lazily. Naruto pouted and threw the ramen back into the cabinet. Dam, and he was so close too.

"Naruto, were you trying to eat ramen!" Kushina yelled from the living room. Minato was still taking off his shoes at the doorway. His fault for wear the dress shoes that you had to tie, and then tying them too tight.

Minato groaned. "Dam knots." He grumbled.

"No!" Naruto yelled back after a few moments of hesitation. How did he mother know these things without seeing them? Naruto said it was probably x-ray vision. Naruto nodded his head. Yup, that seems about right. X-ray vision is totally it. Or it could be that his mother had ESP. Yes, that made a lot more sense. Wait no, Naruto was forgetting that all woman naturally has "The Sixth Sense". Naruto shrugged his shoulders after concluding that his mom was just being womanly.

"Dude stop making weird faces it's weird." Kyuubi said as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting Naruto's thoughts of why his mom is so creepy. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen into and towards his bedroom. Naruto shut the door behind him and his phone rang. He was receiving a call from Deidara.

_"Hi."_ Naruto answered stiffly for no particular reason.

_"Hello! Itachi told me to tell you to tell your parents that they're holding a Christmas party at the Uchiha mansion on Christmas Eve and for you guys to come, apparently he wants to talk about some job offer he wanted to give your father. Seems like that's the only other time he's got enough free time to talk to your dad."_ Deidara said. A sweat drop formed on Naruto's forehead.

_"You begged him to give my father a job offer, didn't you?"_ Naruto accused. He heard Deidara sigh in satisfaction.

_"Yup! Right after some mind blowing sex!"_ Naruto rolled his eyes at the response.

_"Typical." _Naruto replied with a smile. Deidara laughed.

_"No, I'm just kidding. Itachi said he had a job open since he fired some guy for not taking his job seriously or something like that."_ Deidara said and Naruto nodded.

_"Alright I'll tell my dad over dinner."_ Naruto said before they said their goodbyes and hanging up. Right after he hung up Kushina called Naruto to help her cook dinner. Naruto walked out of his room to go help his mother.

When just outside the kitchen Naruto peered in the doorway. He stared at his mother's back. Her red hair was tied into a bun and she wore her red apron. It was her favorite it which she described as 'SO KAWAII!'

"Get in here." Kushina said. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he muttered, "Creepy woman." Under his breath. Naruto walked up to his mother and sighed. He began helping his mother make the food. She would have called Kyuubi was presently sitting there on a chair, but he was just too horrible at cooking. He seemed unteachable.

Soon enough the food was done and they all sat at the table to eat. Minato looked at one of the empty chairs.

"Hm? Deidara isn't here? Well that's odd." Minato said. Everyone else at the table except Naruto nodded their heads. Seeing as he was the only one to know where his best friend was. Deidara was usually there for dinner. His mother was always out on business trips so he went there to eat dinner instead, hence he practically became part of the family and was usually expected to be there for dinner on weekdays and all meals on weekends. Dammed glutton.

Naruto gobbled up all his food as fast as he could. He pumped his fists in the air when he finished and Kyuubi did the same exclaiming,

"New record!"

Kushina's eye twitched and she sighed. The two boys laughed and Naruto ended up choking a little bit. Naruto drank some of his juice, letting the food pass down his throat. He coughed slightly trying to clear his throat after setting down his cup. Kyuubi just laughed harder at Naruto. Ah, the Uzumaki boys, how amusing are they.

"Boy's please." Kushina pleaded. "Behave yourselves at the table." Naruto and Kyuubi gave her quick grins. Once they had all ate their food they talked about their day. Kushina had fun with her old friend from high school. Kyuubi claimed he did absolutely nothing. He said all this with that horrible feeling called _guilt_ in the pit of his stomach. Naruto said he had a nice time at the movie. He in fact spoke truthfully, being able to snuggle up against Sasuke made his day. He didn't day that of course. Then unfortunately Minato had no luck finding himself a new job. With this Naruto remember what Deidara had called to tell him earlier.

"Oh dad I forgot to tell you, Itachi Uchiha is having a Christmas party at the Uchiha mansion and he wants you to go so you can talk about some job offer." Naruto announced. Minato eyes widened in joy. Then he remembered that his son's best friend was dating the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

"Deidara set this up didn't he?" Minato said, his eyes narrowing. Naruto grinned at his father and nodded.

"Tell that boy that I say thank you, and when is this exactly?" Minato asked.

"Christmas Eve." Naruto answered. Minato nodded his head and sighed. He guessed that their usual 'Sleep All Day on Christmas Eve' tradition would have to be canceled this year.

"Can the whole family go?" Kushina chimed in. Naruto looked up in thought and then nodded his head. Kushina giggled excitedly. Apparently the Uchiha's Christmas parties that were held every year were the best party of the year. Naruto didn't really understand this. He figured that their parties consisted of classical music and tuxes and gloves and fine dining. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. That was not what he called a party.

"What do you think Kyuubi, wouldn't it be fun." Kushina said excitedly. Kyuubi grimaced. Anything that had to do with the Uchihas, other than Shisui of course- no doesn't like the thought.

"I think I'm gonna pass." Kyuubi said.

"Awe come on Kyuubi." His mother insisted. Kyuubi was about to refuse again but instead he remembered that it was at the Uchiha mansion. Meaning Sasuke Uchiha lived in that house and was most likely going to be there.

"Fine I'll go." Kyuubi replied. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed odd to him that Kyuubi was going to attend a party hosted by the Uchihas. Naruto shrugged it off and sighed.

Kyuubi hung his head low. Guilt expanding in his stomach. There he was again, he was going to spy on his brother once again. He could always refrain from following his brother around, but he doubted he can control himself.

"Then it's settled, we're going." Minato said. Kushina smiled. She may be a little too excited about this party. But hey, they were just invited to a party by one of the richest families in the country. Naruto found this whole event unimportant. He didn't know about the Uchiha's status. Naruto never really paid attention to the statuses of others around him. Now Sasuke will know that Naruto isn't with him for his money.

* * *

When they all left the table and started doing their own. Naruto called Deidara to tell him to tell Itachi that they were coming. Deidara screamed with joy. He was going to attend the party as well and was happy that his best friend was going to be there.

_"Yay! I'm not going to be alone surrounded by rich pricks!"_ Deidara said happily. Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled.

_"Okay, whatever. Bye." _Naruto said before clicking the end button, not letting Deidara respond.

Naruto smiled. A party at the Uchiha mansion. It seemed incredibly boring.

'But if Sasuke's there it should be fun.' Naruto thought happily.

* * *

**(1) Sasuke hasn't made it that far yet! Hahaha! Just kidding... maybe.**

**Oh how wonderful. It's the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Naruto: Kyuubi's depressing and an ass.**

**Teppen: It's all for you hon. **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I highly appreciate it! REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE!**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	11. Stupid Older Brothers

**Hi...um...here you go...you can read now.**

**Read A/N at the end please, you don't have to of you don't want to I guess. Whatever 0.0**

* * *

It was getting closer to Christmas. Naruto was getting more excited by the minute and Kyuubi was- well he was just dreading it. Think about it, a house full of Uchihas. Kyuubi shivered. Oh the horror. Once again it shouldn't be all that bad if Shisui was there. Which Kyuubi was pretty convinced that he would be.

At the very moment they were out getting tuxedos since the two boys didn't own any. Naruto and Kyuubi got matching tuxes. Naruto wanted to look like twins, but that was a little hard when one boy had red hair and red eyes and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto pouted when Kyuubi refused to dress the same, but it turned into an intimidating glare. In fear Kyuubi agreed to looking like dress-up twins and they bought matching tuxes. Funny part out all of this is that to Naruto all the tuxedos looked pretty much the same to him.

"What's the different in all this crap?" Naruto wondered. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders and he grabbed some random tuxes for him and Naruto. When they told their mother that they had their clothes picked out, she rushed them to the changing rooms and waited for them to change. Of course when they came out they looked like the sexy beasts that the two were.

"Awe you guys look so adorable!" Kushina squealed as she pinched her sons' cheeks.

"Ugh, moooom, it hurts." Kyuubi and Naruto whined in unison. Kushina waved it off telling them to "Take it like a man!" a usual phrase that was usually directed towards them.

The two went back into the changing rooms and changed back into their old clothes. When they got out, Kushina dragged them to the cashier and paid for the clothing. Yes it was expansive, but it was an Uchiha party that they were going to. Later on Kushina dragged her children all over the mall as she looked for _the_ dress. The woman already had beautiful dresses at home, but she shrugged it off. Minato, Kyuubi, and Naruto all narrowed their eyes when she said she was getting a dress earlier that day. Only an hour ago was she complaining about how they spend too much money. What was her excuse you may ask? It was,

"It's a woman's nature to spend their money on clothing."

After a few hours Kushina finally picked out what she wanted to wear. She paid for it and she skipped happily out of the mall. Kyuubi and Naruto just sighed as they followed their mother. God, she was so weird. First an angry lizard woman(1), then happy and fluttery as a butterfly. Woman.

The three got home in no time, considering that they only lived about ten minutes away from the mall. Minato was just sitting on the couch watching TV. He didn't need to go buy a tux since he already owned one.

"Tadaima!" Naruto yelled as he entered the house. Minato sighed. If it wasn't Kushina, then Naruto would be the one to yell out tadaima. Those two were very loud, maybe a little too loud.

"Okaeri." Minato answered. He yawned into his hand. Man, was he tired. Kushina patted her husband's head. She smiled at him when he looked up at her.

"Are you tired?" She asked. Minato nodded and returned her a weak smile. Kushina pouted and lightly hit Minato's shoulder.

"Go to sleep then." She exclaimed. Minato chuckled and got up from the couch, heading to his room. Naruto had walked into the kitchen followed by Kyuubi. It was about nine o'clock since they had been shopping for about four hours. Thirty minutes of shopping for Naruto's and Kyuubi's clothing and the three hours and thirty minutes of shopping for Kushina. Woman.

Naruto sighed as he went through his refrigerator. There was nothing quick to eat. All Naruto could think of is ramen, but he knew better to not to eat some while he mother was there. Since you know because of his ramen diet. Usually the kitchen is Naruto's favorite part of the house, since that was where all the food was. But now that he couldn't eat ramen, the kitchen no longer was his favorite part of the house.

"Naruto you could eat ram-" Naruto screamed happily. His mother was finally letting him eat ramen. Even though Naruto hasn't eaten ramen for about a week, he felt like he hasn't eaten ramen for years. Naruto rummaged through the kitchen cabinet and grabbed packaged ramen. He quickly put a pot of water on the stove, letting it boil. Later when the water was bubbling Naruto fill the pot with ramen. Naruto waited a few minutes before it was done. The blonde grabbed a bowl and poured the ramen into the bowl. Yay. Naruto chowed down on the ramen happily. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow. He never understood why Naruto loved ramen so much. Kyuubi mentally shrugged and made his way to the refrigerator. He decided to make himself cereal. He chuckled as he grabbed some milk. Kyuubi remembered the time when he was ten and he tried to cook cereal. Naruto was seven at the time and treated him like he was stupid for the rest of the day. But hey, Kyuubi was ten, he didn't know any better. Naruto stared at his brother who was laughing to himself like a crazy person. He furrowed his eyebrows. Sometimes his brother could be so weird.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked. Itachi waved his hand at him signaling him to shoot the question.

"Have you sent out all of the invitations?" Sasuke's face was calm.

"Of course otouto." Itachi replied, slightly agitated. He hated the idea of a party but his father wanted him to carry on their tradition while he was away. But Itachi didn't agree so easily, so his father had to bribe him into doing it. All this for what reason? Just so they can keep up a good reputation. In all truth Itachi and Sasuke couldn't even care less about their reputation, but if money were involved then how could they say no. It's not like they don't already have access to millions of dollars (sarcasm intended).

Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground. Itachi wasn't the only one who was presently agitated.

"Then why do we still have our uncle's invite?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were now twitching in annoyance. Sasuke held out his hand to show the small envelope that had their uncle's name written on it. Itachi sighed at the sight of the envelope.

"I don't want that crazy ass man here at this party." Itachi replied truthfully. Their uncle was already named a possible danger to the society, but Sasuke still asked why he wasn't invited. Besides it was too late now. The invitation would take about a week to get to America, it would take a couple of days for him to get here, and the party was in a couple of days. Also there was no way they can send their uncle an email, since he didn't even own a computer.

"But you still invite that bitch!?" Sasuke asked angrily. Itachi sighed and turned around in his seat.

"You know you're asking a lot of questions when you originally said you would ask only one." Itachi stated. He turned back to his computer and began typing away. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I specifically told you not to invite her." Sasuke said, anger dripping from his words. Itachi cocked his eye brow. Now he was confused.

"Oh really?" Itachi replied, glancing at his little brother.

"Yes I say it every year." Sasuke reminded him.

"Oh do you now." Now Itachi wasn't even listening to Sasuke. Sasuke grumbled something about Itachi being an asshole and walked away. Realizing that a certain person was gone, Itachi looked back to where Sasuke used to be.

"Hey be happy I invited Naruto." Itachi said. Sasuke walked back into his brother's bedroom.

"You did what?" Sasuke questioned as he walked towards the older Uchiha.

"I invited your precious little boyfriend." Itachi stared at his computer screen. He squinted his eyes. 'Am I going blind?' He asked himself. He shook his head slightly. 'Naw'. Too much computer time causes a man to go blind he was told. But he's an Uchiha, he can't go blind he told himself. Conceited idiot.

Sasuke frowned. "I could've done that myself." Itachi chuckled.

"I highly doubt his over protective brother would allow him to come if you had invited him."

"Well by the looks of it he doesn't like you, so why would he trust you?" Sasuke spat out. Itachi sighed and turned to face his otouto.

"I invited his whole family, said that I had business to discuss with his father which is true. Besides I control the invite list so it wouldn't have mattered if you invited Naruto, you would still have to run that by me, but it would still be a miracle if the whole Uzumaki family attended." Itachi said.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked. Could the answer to his question be any more obvious? Itachi sighed.

"Like you said, Kyuubi dislikes me and I'm sure since you bare the name Uchiha he dislikes you as well." Itachi answered turning back to his computer. Sasuke nodded his head remembering what Naruto said about Kyuubi and how he felt about the Uchihas. 'But really just because he hates my brother doesn't mean he has to hate them all' Sasuke thought. Sasuke did have a point but that wasn't the only reason why he hated them. Kyuubi had a different reason to despise the younger Uchiha. Naruto just didn't want to tell Sasuke Kyuubi's reason for why he doesn't like him. That would include him talking about his past and he would rather hide that from the Uchiha. Sasuke began walking out of the room before stopping midstride.

"Why does Kyuubi hate you so much?" Sasuke asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions again otouto." Itachi stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the dam question." Sasuke pried. He figured Itachi was just stalling. Itachi sighed and turned back around to face Sasuke. Man, if he keeps doing this he's either going to get dizzy or he's going to break the already old chair. Weird part is that they usually don't settle for worn and old furniture but Itachi kept the chair anyways. Something about saving money which is something they rarely do.

"That is something I rather not talk about." Itachi said. He gave Sasuke an annoyed look but it didn't faze Sasuke one bit. Sasuke stood there, crossing his arms over his chest. He was growing impatient and he wanted to know why Kyuubi hates Itachi so much.

"Come on don't be a pussy, tell me." Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground. Itachi sighed once again. Itachi didn't really want to talk about it.

"Old bully? Past lovers? Bad break up?" Sasuke continued. Itachi sighed again. 'Dam, I'm sighing way too much' He thought.

"Stop your dam sighing and tell me god dammit." Sasuke's patience was really growing thinner and thinner by the minute.

"Of the sort." Itachi answered referring to Sasuke's last suggestion.

"Of the sort of what?" Sasuke asked feeling he was getting closer to Itachi exposing the truth. Itachi gave him a warm smile. Sasuke backed away a little bit. A warm smile from Itachi? Oh that is never good. Itachi stood up from his chair and started walking towards Sasuke. 'Now this really isn't good.' Sasuke thought.

"Goodbye otouto." Itachi finally said. He began pushing Sasuke out of the room.

"Hey wait I want to-"

"Stop prying into the lives of other otouto." Itachi interrupted as he stood in the doorway with Sasuke facing him. Sasuke chuckled.

"What life?" Sasuke scoffed before getting the door slammed shut in his face. Sasuke glared at the door and grumbled something along the lines of 'bastard' and 'idiot'. He really wanted to know what happened between Itachi and Kyuubi. No it wasn't a wanted to know anymore, now he needed to know. Uchihas have to know everything and Sasuke was determined to find just that. Everything. Sasuke walked to his bedroom calmly to look for his phone. He planned to call Naruto just to find out what happened between Itachi and Kyuubi. But only later to find out it was totally pointless because Naruto has no idea what happened since Kyuubi had refused to tell him as well. Stupid older brothers.

* * *

**Hahahaha! I was going to make it longer but ya know, I settled for this. You'll get the Christmas party in the next chapter. Oh and for ahead of time there will be a new character or many new characters at that maybe I'm still thinking yeh! **

**Please FOLLOW!FAVORITE!REVIEW! XD**

**Ja Ne! ^.^**


	12. The Christmas Party

**Yay it's out! Are you as happy about the chapter as I am... Wait your not? Oh okay...TT~TT. Don't mind me, I'll just be in my corner...TT~TT**

* * *

It was now eight o'clock. The Uzumaki family would be leaving in about an hour. The Christmas party would be starting at nine o'clock. It was the kind of party where you needed an invitation to enter. Luckily Deidara had given it to them the day before.

Naruto was extremely giddy for some reason. He knew the party was probably going to suck, but Deidara and Sasuke are going to be there so he knew it won't be so boring. Then it suddenly hit Naruto. Kyuubi was coming, so Naruto can't be with Sasuke. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. At least he would still have Deidara to hang out with.

Kyuubi frowned as he stepped out the shower. He wasn't like Naruto who was so excited for some reason that he took a shower and got dressed an hour before hand. Kyuubi looked at the clock. Now there were only thirty minutes before they leave. It was like an hour and thirty minutes though. His family knew better than to come exactly on time to a party. That would mean they would arrive at around ten o'clock. Kyuubi was sure only Naruto thought that they were leaving at exactly nine. The red head chuckled to himself. Naruto really needed to go to more parties which he rarely did. Kyuubi walked towards his closet where his tux was neatly covered by a plastic bag. He took it out and started to change.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bedroom already in his tuxedo. It was almost nine now and he knew there wouldn't be a guest until around nine-thirty to ten. He didn't understand why people come so much later than the given time. Sasuke mentally shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He walked out of his room and wondered around his house aimlessly. Sasuke was so bored, he had nothing to do. Actually he had a lot to do but the options seemed boring too. Sasuke walked down the halls and in and out of the rooms. He walked down the stairs into the living room, and went into the dining room which was incredibly large. The dining room was never used. Only for parties, otherwise it was off limits.

Inside the dining room there were many tables surrounding a large Christmas tree. There was about a ten feet gap, so that there was space for people to dance. In front of the tree there was equipment set up. There were chairs and music stands. The musicians were setting up everything. But some were just sitting down on their chairs.

The Uchiha walked out of the dining room, sighing. He had roamed throughout the whole and now he was bored again. Sasuke thought about bugging his brother, but that involves actually having to see his brother, so he brushed off the thought. Then Sasuke decided to call his blonde beauty. He took out his phone and smiled when he pressed on Naruto's contact profile. His contact ID always made Sasuke smile. It was a picture of Naruto with a goofy smile plastered onto his face. That day he was happy because they went out for ramen at Ichiraku. Apparently Naruto was put on diet by his mother and was gravely missing his ramen. Sasuke began calling Naruto. Naruto answered his phone with a lazy 'Hi' and Sasuke frowned.

"Someone sounds bored."Sasuke said. Now he knows he isn't the only. Naruto grunted.

_"Yeah_."Naruto answered truthfully before giggling. A smile crept onto Sasuke's face. Just then Itachi walked out to the hallway and saw his brother smiling to himself. He smirked as he waltzed over to Sasuke.

"Someone's happy." Itachi commented. Sasuke glared at his older brother and place his finger against his lips telling him to shush before continuing his conversation. Itachi chuckled. He figured Sasuke was on the phone with Naruto. 'Boy did that kid change my otouto for the better.' Itachi thought. Ever since Naruto came along Sasuke had seemed to be in a better mood. Not only that but Sasuke stopped bringing home random people. Itachi still found it odd that Sasuke still didn't have any STDs. Itachi walked passed Sasuke, ruffling his hair. Sasuke grunted and took a step back trying to avoid Itachi's hand, only making Itachi chuckled again.

Sasuke stared at Itachi's back as he walked away and shook his head. He brought his phone back up to his ear.

_"Sasuke? What was that?"_ Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sasuke said. They continued talking for the next thirty minutes, which was when the guests started coming in.

"Oh hey Naruto, I'll talk to you later. See you."Sasuke watched as he watched the people coming in, looking out for a certain person.

_"Okay see you."_ Naruto replied before Sasuke hung up. Sasuke shoved his phone in his pocket and walked downstairs.

* * *

Naruto stared at the clock in his room. He sighed and walked to the living room where his parents presently were.

"When are we leaving?" Naruto asked. He went and sat down between his mother and father.

"You seem excited." Kushina stated before giggle. Naruto rolled his eyes. That wasn't the answer he wanted.

"We'll be leaving in a little while." Minato said as he ruffled his son's hair. Naruto nodded his head and got up. Kyuubi walked down the stairs in his tux. His hair was nicely slicked back with hair gel.

"Took you long enough." Naruto frowned as he watched his brother. Kyuubi gave him a toothy grin and pointed at himself.

"You know you love me." Kyuubi replied. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked passed his brother. Kyuubi chuckled and went to sit down with his parents.

"Hello mother, hello father." Kyuubi said.

"We're leaving sometime soon." Minato replied almost immediately. Kyuubi nodded his head with a satisfied smile. He got up and marched out of the living room. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto's room to find his little brother on the phone with someone. He hid himself on the other side of the wall, not purposely trying to eaves drop on Naruto.

"Sasuke? What was that?" Kyuubi heard Naruto say. There was a muffled answer on the other line. Kyuubi couldn't understand what, who was obviously Sasuke, replied. Kyuubi stood there waiting for the conversation to end, not really paying attention to what was being said. The conversation took about thirty minutes. Which was pretty good timing since they should be leaving soon. Kyuubi knocked on the open door.

"Hey." He said. Naruto felt a pang of shock hit him like a ton of bricks. He snapped his head towards his Kyuubi, breath slightly uneven. Kyuubi didn't feel all the bit surprised to see the way his brother acted. But unlike Naruto, he was good at acting. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head and giggled.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. Naruto watched for what Kyuubi might say next, afraid that he had overheard his conversation with Sasuke.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "Alright we should be leaving sometime soon, so come on." Kyuubi motioned Naruto to follow him and began walking out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief thinking Kyuubi hadn't heard him on the phone as he stood up and followed his brother. Kyuubi on the other hand was currently surprising himself. Throughout this whole time he had been so calm about everything, probably thanks to anger management sessions. Nonetheless he felt just the sight of the younger Uchiha might make him want him to break some bones. Kyuubi shook his head, trying to dismiss such thoughts.

Naruto walked out of his room, bobbing his head as he hummed some silly tune. He followed Kyuubi throughout the house as they looked for their parents. Quite frankly the two were joking around in the kitchen, but Naruto and Kyuubi oddly enough thought they weren't there. Apparently they looked in the kitchen but didn't see them.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled out when he was tired of looking though out the house.

"What!" She yelled back.

"Where are you!"

"In the kitchen!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion. He looked at Kyuubi who had the same expression on his face. The two ran to the kitchen and found their parent planted on some chairs.

"Where were you two?" Kyuubi asked.

"In here." Minato answered.

"No you weren't, we checked here." Naruto said, confused out of his mind. Kushina and Minato cocked an eyebrow and looked at each other. Their children were seriously blind. After some talking about needing to go the eye doctor they decided to leave.

The car ride wasn't a fun one, nor was it a boring one. Naruto was in his own world, Kyuubi was thinking how he should react when he saw the Uchihas, and Minato and Kushina talked all the way there. Soon they arrived to the Uchiha mansion. The outside was nicely decorated with Christmas décor. They drove into the drive way pass the gates where all the other cars were parked. Naruto stared out the window. It wasn't a surprise that all the other guests had such nice cars. Other guests that were also barely arriving snickered at the car they drove in. Dam rich pricks.

Once the car was parked they walked towards the front door. A man in a black suit stood at the door asking for invitations. Minato handed their invitation to the man and he checked it before handing it back to Minato. The family walked into the mansion. There were many people inside the spacious living room talking. The slight sound of classical music came from another room on their far right. Naruto and Kyuubi immediately walked over to where the music came from. What they saw was a huge dining room filled with many people. What immediately got their attention was this giant group of women squealing. The two walked over to the group out of curiosity, which probably wasn't a good idea for Naruto. The women were surrounding Sasuke. They were surrounding Itachi as well but Naruto wasn't paying attention to him. Jealousy filled Naruto as he watched. Kyuubi watched Naruto, who was displaying his emotions through his facial expression. He patted Naruto's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Naruto looked at his brother with wide eyes.

'Shit how obvious could I be.' Naruto thought. Kyuubi looked behind him.

"I'm gonna walk around." Kyuubi said, feigning obliviousness. Naruto blinked a couple times before nodding his head.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Once seeing the jealous expression on Naruto's faced, a smirk played on his. This went unnoticed by all expect one girl. A girl quite disliked by the younger Uchiha to be exact. She looked behind her shoulder and saw some blonde boy with an angry expression plastered to him face. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. Quickly she directed her attention back to Sasuke. Now there was a smirk playing on her face as well.

"Sasuke…you look so nice tonight." She purred, trying to sound sexy. The smirked was immediately wiped off his faced and replaced with a slight frown. He huffed through his nose and gave her a nod. She pouted when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Oh Sasuke, how rude, not even a simple thank you." She complained. Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said. She peered in closer to Sasuke's face, making him uncomfortable. Sasuke sighed again.

"Sakura." Sasuke growled. He really disliked this girl

Sakura grinned happily, loving the way he growled her name. She always found the way Sasuke always said her name was sexy.

"You're welcome Sas-"

"It's nice to see you again Sasuke." Someone behind the Uchiha said. Sasuke turned around. He smirked when he saw who it was. Sasuke held out his hand and the man shook it.

"Nice to see you too…"

* * *

Naruto had long abandoned where he previously stood. He didn't want to watch Sasuke mingling some other _women_.

'If Sasuke's gonna flirt, shouldn't it be with me?' Naruto thought angrily. Naruto stopped walking. He tried back tracking his thoughts.

'No Sasuke wasn't flirting.' He reassured himself. Naruto hung his head low as he continued walking. 'But he was smirking.'

Naruto, clearly, was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke's smirk was directed towards him.

Naruto shook his head. He continued looking for Deidara before someone tapped on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see Itachi.

"Naruto do you know where you father is." Itachi asked. Naruto looked around and scratched his head.

"Last I saw he was in the living room." Naruto replied. Itachi nodded and began walking away. Naruto quickly snatched a hold of Itachi's wrist.

"Have you seen Deidara?"

"No he said he wasn't coming."

Naruto let go of Itachi's wrist, letting him walk away. "He didn't come?" Naruto murmured to himself. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Deidara's number.

_"Hello…"_ Deidara answered wearily. He was probably sleeping.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't coming?" Naruto questioned trying not to yell.

_"My mom came home."_ Deidara replied simply. Naruto's scowl relaxed.

"Oh." Was what Naruto managed to say. He now felt like an ass for even being mad at Deidara, knowing that his mother was rarely home due to all her business trips. Of course Deidara couldn't pass up the chance to spend this night of all nights to be with his mother.

_"Yeah, hey its eleven o'clock, I'll call you tomorrow morning."_ Deidara said.

"Uh, yeah…Happy Christmas Eve." Naruto replied.

_"Happy Christmasssss…" _Deidaratrailed off, he probably fell asleep. Naruto chuckled as he hit the end button. Naruto turns around then realizing the time.

"It's already eleven?" Naruto checked his phone and stares at the time. It's eleven twenty-nine to be exact.

'I've been walking around for an hour?' Naruto didn't even seem to notice the time fly by so quickly. He shoved his phone back into his pocket. Naruto continued to walk, this time looking for Kyuubi. In no time Naruto finds Kyuubi talking to some guy. Naruto walked up to Kyuubi not saying anything, he just stands next to him.

"Oh hey Naru. Hey Shisui this is my little bro Naruto." Kyuubi said, wrapping his arm about Naruto's shoulder when he finally noticed him.

"Hi." Naruto held out his hand and Shisui shook it cautiously. Naruto chuckled awkwardly. Shisui gave an alarmed look at Kyuubi. This time Kyuubi chuckled awkwardly. He nodded his head and Shisui nodded back. Naruto blinked a couple times.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked. Shisui chuckled.

"Haha, no it's nothing at all, I'm Uchiha Shisui." Shisui said. Naruto blinked a couple of times. He looked at Kyuubi with a confused look.

'There's no way Kyuubi is friends with an Uchiha.' Naruto thought. Kyuubi just nodded his head. Naruto then gave him another look that said 'you have some explaining to do later'. Shisui stared at the two as they did their brotherly wordless communication.

"Now am I missing something?" Shisui asked. Kyuubi sighed and shook his head. Naruto gave him a bright smile and Shisui chuckled.

"Your little brother is cute." Shisui commented out loud. Kyuubi frowned and Naruto giggled.

"Oh why thank you." Naruto said conceitedly. He batted his hand towards Shisui and the three laughed. Naruto laced his fingers through his blonde locks as he averted his eyes passed Shisui. He froze mid though as he saw a certain person. Naruto gulped with wide eyes as his hand fell to his side. Kyuubi continued laughing until he saw Naruto.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kyuubi asked as he looked in the direction Naruto was looking. His eyes narrowed into a glair.

"_Sabaku_." Kyuubi seethed. Shisui turned around and saw the Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Kankuro. "What are they doing here?" Kyuubi asked through clenched teeth, not really expecting anyone to answer.

"They are the third richest family in the city, after the Hyuugas, it makes sense that they'd be here." Shisui answered. It was then that the two brothers looked at Naruto. Gaara remained expressionless and Kankuro smirked. Naruto's breathe became uneven, and slowly turned into panting. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and held his shoulders.

"Naruto are you okay?" Naruto looked into Kyuubi's concerned filled eyes. Naruto nodded his head.

"I…I just need some air." Naruto said before walking away. Kyuubi watched Naruto's retreating back.

"What was that all about?" Shisui asked. Kyuubi ignored the question.

"Is Hyuuga here?" Kyuubi asked. Shisui nodded his head saying he was pretty sure. Kyuubi sighed. All he could do was hope that Naruto didn't run into him.

* * *

Naruto sat on the stairs of the back porch. He inhaled the cold air and shut his eyes closed.

_"You're just a simple fuck nothing more."_

_"Why? Because Gaara said you were easy, so I wanted to try you out."_

Naruto covered his ears. Gaara's and Kankuro's voices echoed in Naruto's ears. How could he have been so easily tricked by both brothers? He felt so stupid for being so easy and needy in the past. Naruto took his hands from his ears and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Hey." A familiar voice said, mildly surprising Naruto. He jerked his head towards the door and saw Sasuke. Naruto dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Hi." He replied sheepishly. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat next to him propping his elbows on his legs.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and huffed.

"Nothing, I just needed some air." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head. They sat quietly as the two looked at the stares. Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

"Aren't you keeping your fan girls waiting." Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care they're annoying." The raven replied. Naruto turned his head the other way and puffed out his cheeks.

"That's not what it looked like earlier…the way you were smirking with them, didn't even spare me a single glace." Naruto said, murmuring the last part a bit. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, not really knowing what he was talking about. When Sasuke caught on, he sighed. He rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, your naivety is overwhelming." Sasuke stated. Naruto jerked his head towards Sasuke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said offended. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you that I love you?" Sasuke rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Naruto blushed at deep shade of red.

"So many times the phrase is already getting worn out." Naruto joked. He gave Sasuke a small grin and the raven chuckled.

"Isn't that so…" Sasuke said as he rubbed his chin. "So that it doesn't get more worn than it already is how about we do this." Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's chin and leaned in, touching their noses together. Naruto's face flushed red as his heart pounded faster. Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"You see, so instead of saying 'I love you', we'll just do this." Sasuke continued. The raven's warm breath grazed Naruto's cold lips. Naruto gulped before he closed the gap between them. Sasuke's was a little taken back by the sudden kiss, but he made no hesitation to kiss back. A few moments later, Naruto broke the kiss. He grabbed a hold of Sasuke's chin and slightly pressed his nose against Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened. Inwardly he's pumping his fist in triumph, but remained still on the outside. Naruto leaned away from Sasuke, puffing out his cheeks cutely. Sasuke smirked at the blush spread across Naruto's cheeks.

"I guess that's easier for you huh." Sasuke commented. Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Teme we haven't been dating for that long." Naruto punched Sasuke's arm slightly.

"And I've been saying it since the first day." Sasuke said before pulling Naruto into another kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap.

* * *

Kyuubi watched Sasuke and Naruto from behind the glass door.

'100, 99, 98, 97, 96….' He counted backwards in his head. Something he learned to do to calm down. Once again thank you anger management classes.

"Merry Christmas." Someone as they stood next to Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned around and scowled.

"What do you want Itachi." Attitude was practically dripping from his words.

"Merry Christmas." Itachi repeated. Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow.

"It's past twelve already, hence Merry Christmas." Kyuubi nodded his head in understanding and turned his attention back towards his little brother.

"You know you should trust him." Itachi said. "My otouto, that is."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes sighed. "It's not the first time I was told that." He began to walk away when Itachi spoke again.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kyuubi turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Itachi repeated. "For…before." Kyuubi turned around again and sighed.

"Whatever, that was the past." Kyuubi replied. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. He watched as Kyuubi walked away before slapping his forehead and dragging his hand down his face.

"Shit."

* * *

"Naruto what time is it?" Naruto took out his phone and checked the time.

"Twelve o seven." He answered as he put his phone back in his pocket. Sasuke nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a warm smile.

"Okay now where's my present." Naruto gave Sasuke a grin. Sasuke chuckled and began kissing Naruto's neck.

"You could have me." Sasuke said in between kisses. Naruto leaned his head back letting Sasuke have more access to his neck. He frowned and puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh don't want that." Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke chuckled as he broke away from Naruto's neck and pressed his nose against Naruto's.

"Yeah, yeah I know, that's why I got you this." Sasuke dug his hand into his pocket and took out a card.

"Here." He continued. Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the card. It was a gift card from Ichiraku. In all truth is shouldn't be that great of a gift, but it's Naruto we're talking about here.

"There's enough money for about a years worth of ramen, but I'm sure it'll last you about a month." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned happily as he stared at the card before giving him a bone crushing embrace.

"Fuck a month this will be gone in a week." Naruto laughed happily making Sasuke chuckle. Sasuke ruffles Naruto's blonde locks and stared into his blue eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at him.

"Che, teme."

* * *

A couple hours had passed, people had begun to leave due to the time. Sasuke and Naruto had long ago left the back porch and were inside. Unfortunately they couldn't be with each other since they were still trying to hide the fact that they were dating from Kyuubi. Naruto spent the remainder of the night with his father who was sitting uncomfortably in the dining room. All the older women were staring at Minato and their daughters and some sons were staring at Naruto. Naruto wasn't really fazed by it since he got a lot of attention from people who found him sexy. Sasuke was probably in the other side of the room fuming, and it was safe to say that Kushina was doing the exact same thing as she sat next to Minato. Oh the perks of having a handsome husband and handsome sons. Kushina didn't really mind having handsome sons though. That was a gateway to having adorable grandchildren. That was if she had grandchildren.

At this point Naruto was starting to get frustrated. He may be used to the unwanted attention, but he does have his limits.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Naruto finally said as he stood up. In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to say that since everyone started taking pictures. Naruto facepalmed and sighed.

Minato looked at his wife with the tiniest bit of fear bubbling up inside of him. Oh who was he kidding, he was scared out of his mind for what Kushina might say. Kushina sat in her seat with an expressionless look on her face. Minato's fear multiplied by ten when he saw her. Kushina was usually the honest type. She always displayed each of her emotions on her face just like Naruto. He most likely got it from her. So now that Minato saw no sign of emotion on his wife's face, it was easy to say that, that wasn't good. Now Minato just has to wait and see what would happen when they get home.

Some girl (I'm sure you know who this is by now) then suddenly stomped over behind Naruto and slammed her fist on the table.

"Will you just leave these _poor_ people alone." She said, for some reason putting emphasis on the word poor. Naruto looked over to the girl and blushed in embarrassment. Everyone scurried away, some after they took one more picture.

"T-thanks." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The girl gave Naruto a warm smile.

"No problem."She said. "I'm Sakura." She held out her hand and Naruto shook it.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto responded. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"I've never seen you before, it's always the same people at these parties so it's nice to see some new faces." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Oh Itachi had business to speak of with my father and so he invited us all here to do so."Naruto replied, giving back a warm smile.

"Is that so." Sakura said. She held out her hand and gave Naruto another smile. "Well it's very nice to mee-"

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked up behind her. Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Well now Sasuke I'm only talking to one of the guests." Sakura answered with a smile. Sasuke sighed angrily. He was seriously suspicious of what Sakura might be planning. There is no way Sakura would talk to a commoner.

Sakura turned back to Naruto. "Like I was saying it was very nice seeing you, I hope to meet you again." With that Sakura walked away. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he walked up to him.

"Well she's nice."Naruto commented. Sasuke glared at Naruto and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto said. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just…stay away from her."Sasuke warned as he began to walk away. Naruto nodded his head with a confused look on his face.

Kushina and Minato looked at their son.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha?" Kushina asked. Naruto cursed under his breath.

'Shit I forgot they were there.' Naruto thought.

"Well yeah, I…um..tutored…him." Naruto answered. Kushina and Minato looked at each other.

"You tutored him?" Kushina said in confusion. "I guess he isn't as smart as everyone says huh." Kushina and Minato nodded their heads to each other in agreement.

"N-no i-i-it's not like that, i-it's a long story." Naruto managed to say. "Besides should know this already."

Kushin and Minato looked at each other in confusion again. "We should?" Minato asked. Naruto facepalmed.

"Never mind." Naruto replied. "When are we going home, I'm tired."

Kushina looked up in thought. "I don't know, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost three." Minato answered.

"Oh, I guess we should get going then."Kushina said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Go look for Kyuubi, while we say goodbye to Itachi." Kushina said. Naruto nodded his head and went out to look for Kyuubi.

Naruto walked around and quickly found Kyuubi. Again he saw him with that Shisui guy and immediately remembered that Kyuubi owes him an explanation.

"Hey Kyu." Naruto said as he walked over to his brother. Kyuubi waved his hand at Naruto and smiled.

"We're leaving." Naruto told him. Kyuubi nodded his head and said goodbye to Shisui and the two went out to look for their parents. They found them talking with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Oh here they are."Kushina said as Kyuubi and Naruto approached. Kyuubi's face immediately went expressionless as they approached the Uchihas.

"Well again I thank you for the job, and now we should get going." Minato said.

"Yes, I'll see you Monday sir, goodbye." Itachi replied. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi and Naruto began to walk away and Sasuke followed them to the door.

"It was nice meeting you all." Sasuke said. He smirked at Naruto and he blushed a light red. They all nodded their head and walked out the door. Kyuubi stayed behind and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha." Kyuubi called out. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with an expressionless face.

"Yes?" He asked. Kyuubi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Take good care of Naruto, okay?" He said. The slightest glint of shock shown through Sasuke's eyes. But it can be easily denied because it came as fast as it went. Sasuke smirked at Kyuubi.

"Sure will." Sasuke said as he closed the door. Kyuubi watched the door close in front of him. He sighed in frustration. To say that took a lot of will power. Kyuubi began walking after his family.

"It's for Naruto, it's for Naruto, it's for Naruto…"He repeated quietly to himself.

* * *

**Yaaaay it's my longest chapter. WHOOHOO! Well I hoped you liked the chapter and I strongly appreciate all the wonderful reviews. So thank you very much. Now please,**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE! \(^3^)/ **

**Ja Ne! XD**


	13. For The Sake of Your Pride?

**I'm so so so sorry that I've made you guys wait so long, but here it is. I made it extra long just for you guys. Naw i'm just kidding, I just have a lot to say and wanted it all to be in this chapter.**

**The chapter takes place when Itachi and Kyuubi were in high school. It's just little bit of their past, as well as Deidara's and a bit of Naruto's, not so much Sasuke, he didn't do much. So It's mainly Itachi and Kyuubi.**

**Warning: Pride is equivalent to idiocy. OOCness. Girliness is equivalent to teenage Kyuubi.**

* * *

Kyuubi looked out the classroom window. He could see Itachi down on the track field. He was stretching his arms and legs before he would start running. Itachi looked up towards the window as he stretched. Kyuubi quickly turned his head towards the board and blushed slightly.

* * *

"Why do you always stare at me?"Itachi asked as he walked next to Kyuubi. His last class of the day was p.e. and his hair was still wet from his shower. Unsurprisingly Kyuubi blushed slightly at the sight of him. He quickly forced the blush away before looking at the Uchiha.

"I don't."Kyuubi answered. Kyuubi stopped walking and Itachi did so as well.

"Yes, I saw you staring at me earlier."Itachi said, narrowing his eyes at the red head. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip.

"Just because you happen to see me looking out the window doesn't mean I was looking at you."

"Why did you turn away then?" Kyuubi sighed. He didn't want to be bothered any longer, but the dam Uchiha wouldn't leave him be.

"Coincidence maybe?" Kyuubi huffed and laced his fingers through his hair. "I've got to go, bye." Kyuubi waved Itachi goodbye before he walked away. Itachi glared at Kyuubi's retreating back. He knew Kyuubi liked him, everyone knew he liked Itachi, and he fully intended to get him to say it.

* * *

"Say have you gotten Uzumaki to confess to you yet." Itachi's friend Kisame said. Itachi huffed before answering.

"No."

Kisame nodded his head. "Well, you better hurry up with it, you did make that bet with them after all." Itachi sighed as he remembered the day he stupidly agreed to a bet with his idiotic friends.

*Flash Back*

_Itachi sat with his friends staring blankly at football field as they talked a bunch of smack. Well as Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Sasori talked smack. Pain, Zetsu, and Konan sat quietly next to Itachi, talking amongst themselves._

_"…fuck yeah, yo Itachi."Hidan said. Itachi turned his head to him saying, "What."_

_"Do you think that Uzumaki Hard Ass really likes you?" Hidan asked. Now this caught everyone's attention. Itachi turned back towards the football field and shrugged his shoulders._

_"No really tell me."Hidan pried. Itachi sighed._

_"I guess I don't know…"Itachi answered. Kakuzu chuckled. _

_"Of course he is, dam boy is in love with you." Kakuzu said._

_"As if he would admit it though" Sasori said with a sigh. Hidan and Kakuzu nodded their heads in agreement. _

_"Let's make a bet then." Pein suddenly says. All attention was quickly turned to him. Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_"What kind of bet?" Hidan asks for Itachi._

_"Twenty bucks says that Itachi can't get Uzumaki Hard Ass to confess to him." Pein answered. Hidan chuckled as he watched the Uchiha glare at Pein. Seriously his pride was really hurt with that simple sentence. As an Uchiha his pride got the best of him._

_"Of course I can get Hard Ass to confess to me." Itachi said. Just one look in his eyes and you could tell his ego was hurt. Of course that made everyone want to laugh._

_"That's why it's a bet." Pein sighed. Itachi's glare deepened as he huffed._

_"Fine how long are you giving me?"Itachi asked. It only makes sense really, what kind of a bet would it be if there wasn't a challenge. Every was ready to burst out laughing with how easily Itachi agreed. Uchiha Itachi. Eldest of two. Usually the calm one of the group. Who was known as the smart one next to Pein of course. But when it comes to his weakness, his pride, he would do anything to prove that he was the badass Uchiha everyone thought he was. And yes I do mean it when I say 'thought he was'. But he's young, he doesn't know any better._

_"A month?" Hidan suggested. It was only being fair, they were talking about Hard Ass here. Pein sighed as he thought about it._

_"A month seems a little too short, don't you think." Pein said as he looked to everyone else who seemed to be agreeing with him._

_"No no, a month is fine." Itachi interjected confidently. He wasn't too worried. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and agreed to a month._

_"So what do I get if I win again?" Itachi asked._

_"Twenty bucks." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Doesn't Pein know him?_

_Itachi frowned, he knew Pein could do better. "Thirty."He said. Itachi gave Pein a look before sighing._

_"Fine." Itachi smiled _

_"And if weasel loses?" Kisame speaks up. Weird he hadn't spoken at all throughout this whole time. Itachi frowns at the nickname he was given by his best friend. _

_"He has to eat to Pein's special cupcakes." Konan suggested. Everyone liked that idea. To put it simply Itachi didn't like sweets. It seemed like an Uchiha trait because neither his younger brother nor his father favored sweets that much. So to be forced into eating "Pein's Special Cupcakes" is totally going to give hell to his taste buds. To sweet lovers these cupcakes were a sugary goodness, but to Itachi it was the most disgusting thing ever. It makes sense since it consisted of a large amount of sugar and frosting._

_Itachi grimaced at the thought before sighing. "Fine." Itachi said confidence rising. He was pretty confident that he was going to win. Even though he knew Kyuubi was the stubborn type and refused to speak to anyone, he knew he could win the bet. But he thought he could win it easily. Oh he is so wrong._

*Flash Back*

Itachi sighed at his own stupidity. Darn you, you fucked up piece of shit called pride!

* * *

Kyuubi sat in the school cafeteria, eating by himself. Kyuubi was the type to keep to himself. He was always quiet and didn't like it when people came over to him and disrupted his peace. A reason he was nicknamed Uzumaki Hard Ass. Though some say it was because he had a nice ass, the real reason was because it was hard to get close to him. But it wasn't like anyone had tried to get close to him either way. He seemed depressed by the aura he gave off. Which was only because he was always busy worrying about his little brother.

Itachi sat in next to Kyuubi at the lunch table. Kyuubi glanced at him and scooted away from him. In the inside Kyuubi was having a spasm. He's had a crush on him for the longest time ever. But being the Hard Ass that he is looked like he was being annoyed. Itachi just scooted closer to Kyuubi without saying anything. Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow and scooted away just a little. Itachi took a bite of his food before scooting closer to Kyuubi. This seemed to continue on until Kyuubi was at the edge of the bench.

"Okay what do you want?" Kyuubi asked when he ran out of bench. Itachi propped his elbow on the table and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Why do you always look at me?" Itachi stared at Kyuubi. He seemed convinced that if he nagged Kyuubi about it enough then the red head would just tell him the truth. Like come on, everyone knows already, why bother denying it anymore. Kyuubi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Really this again?" Kyuubi complained. Itachi blinked a few times as if to say 'Well yeah'. Kyuubi sighed and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Well maybe it's 'cause you look retarded." Itachi frowned at the comment. He couldn't understand why Kyuubi tried so hard just to be an asshole to him. To be fair Kyuubi was an asshole to everyone, he was just acting the way Uzumaki Kyuubi would act all the time. Although Kyuubi did have to try a little bit to act like…himself...around Itachi. Okay enough with the contradicting and back to the point. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and huffed.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Itachi questioned. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so annoying?" Kyuubi retorted. Itachi nodded his head as if to say 'fair', which it really was. Itachi has purposely annoyed people so many times, now it's starting to just come naturally and he acknowledges it.

"I'm annoying, it's what I'm good at." Itachi commented. Kyuubi suppressed any kind of laughter that might come out. He may be a jaded asshole, but that didn't mean he was a humorless asshole.

"And I'm an asshole, it's what _I'm_ good at." Itachi chuckled and soon Kyuubi joined him. He was starting to not understand why people called him Uzumaki Hard Ass. He was pretty easy to talk to, if you tried to talk to him that is.

"Now here I am wondering why people call you Uzumaki Hard Ass." Itachi commented. Kyuubi gave Itachi a confused look and cocked his head.

"Uzumaki what?"Kyuubi asked. Now it was Itachi with the confused look.

"You don't know?" Itachi scoffed. Kyuubi leaned his chin into his palm and tapped the table with finger.

"Enlighten me." Itachi sighed and explained the whole Uzumaki Hard Ass to Kyuubi. When he was done explaining Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems about right." Kyuubi rolled his shoulders, letting them pop. "Well then, I don't think you want to keep your friends from waiting any longer than they have to." Itachi cocked his eyebrow and looked towards the table his friends were seated. His friends immediately lowered their heads and focused on their fake conversations and their food. Itachi sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He should have figured that his friends would keep an eye on him when around Kyuubi just to make sure he wasn't lying when he will later claim that he won the bet. Itachi grabbed his lunch and walked over to his friends. Once he sat down his friends started asking questions.

"So how's it going between you two?" Kisame asked. Itachi just sighed in response. Kisame tapped his chin. "It didn't seem like it went that bad."

"It went well, he's just not talking." Pein said before taking a bite of his food. Itachi hummed in agreement. Kisame laughed.

"Oh Itachi, the man of many words." Kisame said sarcastically. Itachi smiled, one of his chilling smiles.

"Oh of course." He said. A sweat drop formed on everyone's forehead. Itachi really needed to learn to stop doing that.

* * *

It was a lot harder than Itachi expected. Even though the first time they spoke to each other it seemed like they did fine, but apparently that just wasn't the case. The month began to near its end and Itachi had a hard time getting closer to Kyuubi. But luckily Kyuubi and Itachi gradually became closer before the month came any closer to its end. As you'd expect Kyuubi just seemed to be liking the Itachi oh so charming more and more. But he was still unsure how Itachi felt about him. Kyuubi shuffled a bit in the couch. He and Itachi were going to hang out that day for the first time outside of school. It really wasn't anything special, it was just two friends hanging out. Luckily a certain blonde haired boy helped him keep Itachi off his mind a little. And no, that blonde haired boy was not his brother, it was none other than Deidara himself. Kyuubi honestly thought he was adorable, but he wouldn't date him. Deidara was like another little brother to him.

"Hi Kyuubi." Deidara greeted as he and Naruto walked into the living room. Naruto sat on the right side of Kyuubi and Deidara sat on the left. Deidara twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Kyuubi to respond.

"Hey Deidara." Kyuubi finally responded. Deidara's face exploded into red. Naruto watched his friend and giggled cutely. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile at his brother's actions.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and blinked at him. "You're so cute." Kyuubi smacked Naruto on the head making him fall over.

"What the hell Nii-chan."Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "That was just fucked up."

Deidara and Kyuubi laughed as they watched the other blonde. When the laughter died down Kyuubi sighed.

"Don't use such fowl language, you're only fourteen." Kyuubi said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really…"Naruto replied, obviously not amused. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Naruto grinned and laid down on Kyuubi's legs.

"So are you going to hang out with that guy again, what was his name Ita-Itaki Itashi, oh I know Itachi?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi's face turned a slight shade of pink, but it went unnoticed by one of the two fourteen year olds. Naruto cocked his eyebrow at Kyuubi when he saw the blush. Deidara's eyes widened at the mention of 'that guy'.

"What guy!?" Deidara exclaimed angrily as he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi. Naruto laughed and Kyuubi sighed.

"Deidara." Kyuubi said as he glanced at him. Deidara gave him a sheepish smile and blushed ever so slightly.

"Sorry." He apologized as he let go of Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled and shuffled Deidara's hair.

"Don't worry about and yes I'm hanging out with him again."Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded his head and Deidara's face quickly turned back into a scowl. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Naruto looked at Deidara and chuckled

"Calm down Dei, let's go." Naruto said, getting up from the couch. Deidara frowned, got up and followed Naruto to his room. Before they could make it out of the living room Deidara turned around to look at Kyuubi.

"Bye Kyuubi." He said, blush visible on his face. Kyuubi chuckled and looked back towards Deidara.

"Bye Deidara." Kyuubi responded smoothly. Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes. He then pushed Deidara to keep going. Naruto always found the way Deidara seemed so dazed around Kyuubi funny.

Kyuubi was now left alone. His distraction left him so now here he was being insecure about that Uchiha. He was seriously contemplating on telling him or not. The only problem was that Kyuubi was afraid of getting rejected. Said teen shook his head. No he was going to do it.

'No, I can't be a pussy all the dam time.' Kyuubi thought to himself. Kyuubi debated this in his head for until the doorbell rang. Kyuubi jolted in his seat at the sudden noise. He shot his head to door and then sighed.

"Jeez." Kyuubi mumble as he walked over to the door. He opened the door, revealing Itachi. Kyuubi gave him a simple 'hi', and Itachi did the same.

"I'll be right back, you could come in and sit if you want." Kyuubi said before walking back into the house. Itachi walked in and made his way over to the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared blankly at the floor. A little while after Kyuubi walked back into the living room, towards the door, with Itachi closely behind him.

* * *

"Awe dammit, I didn't get to see his face." Naruto complained as he peeked out his room. Deidara sat next to him on the floor staring angrily at the floorboards. Naruto looked back to his friend.

"Come on, what did the floor do to you?" He teased. Deidara just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just really don't like the idea of Kyuubi hanging out with another guy." Deidara said. Naruto laughed.

"Dude face it, it's never going to happen." He said. Deidara glared at Naruto angrily, only to make him laugh even harder.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" Kyuubi asked once they got out of the house.

"I have no idea." Itachi answered, shrugging his shoulders. Kyuubi nodded his head.

"Yup that sounds fun." Kyuubi said sarcastically. Itachi chuckled. The two walked over to Itachi's car. A Mercedes Bends. Kyuubi stared at the car.

"Lucky ass."Kyuubi mumbled as he looked at the car. Itachi just smiled at him and got in the car. Kyuubi got into the car and cursed under his breath.

'Why do I have to be poor?' Kyuubi thought.

* * *

Itachi was now taking Kyuubi home. They didn't really do much since neither of them like doing anything. Itachi doesn't do anything because his father trying his best to make sure Itachi knew everything there is to know about the family business, meaning he didn't have a lot of free time. Kyuubi, well he doesn't have friends so it makes sense. Those two really are boring people with absolutely no lives.

First they thought about going to the movies, but neither of them really liked to watch movies. Then they thought they could just walk around town, but they thought that seemed too boring. So finally they settled on going to the park since Itachi never went to the park. Just sad.

Now here they were driving back to the Uzumaki's house. Kyuubi hasn't confessed to Itachi yet, he was still being the chicken he truly is. Itachi stopped the car in front of the Uzumaki household and looked at Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked at Itachi and they just momentarily stared at each other. They both wore a passive face, not saying anything.

'Why the fuck is this so awkward?' They both thought. Kyuubi looked away and sighed.

"See'ya some other time." He said, ready to open the door. Before he could do so Kyuubi cursed under his breath. He turned back to Itachi and took a deep breath.

"There's something I have to tell you." Kyuubi said. Itachi's faced remained calm and innocent as if he didn't know what was coming. When Itachi didn't respond Kyuubi took it as a chance to speak.

"W-well um…for a long time I-I've um…uh…really…l-liked…."Kyuubi trailed off. Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"You've really like…" Itachi in a low tone that made Kyuubi swoon, signifying him to continue. Kyuubi took a cleared his throat not even trying to hide his blush.

"I've really l-like, uh…um…erm…uh…WEASLES!" Kyuubi yelled.

'Weasels?' Itachi thought as he cocked an eyebrow. Kyuubi facepalmed and looked the other way. Itachi leaned a bit closer to Kyuubi.

"That's good to know." Itachi said. Kyuubi sighed loudly.

"That's not what I meant." He said as he turned his head back towards Itachi. He flinched when he saw the proximity of Itachi's face. Kyuubi couldn't hold back the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks. Kyuubi gulped hard before speaking again.

Itachi remained calm, but in the inside he was already declaring his victory. Itachi smiled took the initiative of closing the gap between them, catching the Uzumaki off guard. Not knowing what to do Kyuubi just sat there letting Itachi take the lead. Their lips molded together perfectly but of course it lacked something and Kyuubi felt it, but he didn't say anything in fear it would just ruin the moment. Kyuubi broke away from the kiss and blushed an even brighter shade of red. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I really like you." He finally said. Quickly he got out of the car and ran to his house. Itachi was left alone in the car and touched his lips. He couldn't help but feel odd. The kiss left an odd feeling in his stomach, it wasn't a good feeling though. It was a rather foreign feeling to him. Itachi brushed it off and drove away back to his house where his friends would be waiting to hear their conversation he had recorded on a tape recorder he had in the cup holder. His friends really don't trust him, it wasn't like he was the money crazed Kakuzu. Yes he may be getting money for winning, but he sure as hell knows that wasn't his reason for agreeing to it. It was for the sake of his pride.

Itachi walked into his house where his friends Konan, Pein, and of course Kisame were. He sat on the couch after fishing the tape recorder out of his pocket. He tossed it onto the table without saying anything and his friends just stared at it. Kisame grew incredible impatient and just grabbed it. He turned on the recorder and fast forwarded it to the end. He just had a feeling Kyuubi wouldn't mention anything till the end. Pein, Konan, and Kisame listened attentively to their conversation. The listened as Kyuubi hesitated to confess, but the all furrowed their eyebrows when Kyuubi completed the sentence.

_"…WEASEL!"_ They heard Kyuubi yell. Kisame stopped the tape and they all stared at Itachi.

"What?" Kisame said.

"Weasel? Is that supposed to be his confession?" Pein asked unimpressed. Itachi pinched the bridge if his nose and shook his head. He waved his hand, motioning them to keep going. Kisame pressed the play button and they continued to listen to the recorder.

_"That's good to know." _Itachi had said. They heard a loud sigh come from Kyuubi before he spoke again.

_"That's not what I meant."_

There was a long pause and some shuffling before they heard someone talk again.

_"I really like you."_ They heard Kyuubi say followed by the sound of the car opening and closing. Pein sighed and dug into his pocket. He grabbed his wallet and gave Itachi his thirty dollars before he and Konan got up and left.

"Wow who knew Itachi could play nice." Pein commented as he and his girlfriend made their way to the door.

"Who knew Kyuubi trusted people so easily." Konan replied before exited the house.

Now it was just Itachi and Kisame. Kisame was listening to the recording over and over again trying to justify the noises he heard. His eyes were closed and listened to it one more time before realizing what had been going on. Itachi looked at Kisame before pointing to the door.

"If you were wondering how to exit this house, it's that way." He said. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Kicking me out so soon, now where are your manners." Sharky replied sarcastically. Itachi sighed and laced his fingers through his hair.

"My father will be home soon and he doesn't like my friends distracting me and you know this good and well Kisame." Itachi stood up from the couch. Kisame nodded his head as he stood up. The taller teen grabbed onto Itachi's shoulder.

"You kissed him didn't you." Kisame said. Itachi nodding his head and shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah and…"He said. Kisame sighed. The two had been friends for a long time and Kisame knew Itachi very well.

"Why?"Kisame asked. Itachi just sighed and brushed back his hair.

"What do you mean why? I won the bet didn't I?" He answered

'Does he realize what he did?' Kisame thought.

"You do realize that now he probably thinks you like him back." Kisame stated looking at Itachi in disbelief. Itachi simply nodded. The odd feeling in his stomach returned and he placed his hand over it. Kisame patted his shoulder.

"I'm guessing now you feel guilty." Itachi looked at Kisame, eyebrow cocked.

"Guilty? Why should I?" Itachi snorted. Kisame patted Itachi's shoulder. He swears, Itachi sometimes really needs to get the sense knocked into him.

"You know you two did get pretty close and you're leading him on."Kisame said. Itachi just shook his head.

"Regardless if I that kissed him or not, I've been leading him on since the beginning."Itachi replied. Kisame just sighed, what he said was true, but if Itachi hadn't kissed him maybe the Uzumaki wouldn't end up being so heartbroken.

"Honestly."Itachi added in. "Why do you even care so much, I didn't see you make any objections when we made the bet." Kisame sighed again.

"It's because the way you walked in Itachi. You looked sad." Kisame said. "And like I said before, I know you feel guilty." Itachi rolled his eyes.(Teens).

"I rest assure you, I am not guilty what so ever, so now will you please leave before my father comes home." Now it was Kisame's turn to role his eyes.

"Itachi." Kisame said. "Have fun rejecting Kyuubi with all that guilt in your stomach." Kisame patted Itachi's shoulder again before making his way to the door. When he opened the door Kisame turned around.

"I know you're guilty, goodbye." He said waving his hand. With that said Kisame walked out of the house leaving a not really puzzled Itachi. Itachi touched his stomach. Of course he being Itachi would admit he was guilty about something.

'So that was the odd feeling huh? Guilt.'

Now come to think of it, what was he suppose to say. He couldn't date the Uzumaki, after all he didn't return his feelings. Itachi clenched his fists. Sometimes Itachi can't even realize his own stupidity.

* * *

Kyuubi sat at home, smiling to himself in his room. He had just kissed Itachi. His first kissed was with the one he had a crush on. Even though there was clearly something wrong with the kiss, Kyuubi just ignored it. Kyuubi hugged his knees and smiled to himself once more. Yeah, he occasionally acts like mushy teenage girl.

* * *

Itachi sat in the local Library reading to himself quietly. His father sent him to take Sasuke there, but all Sasuke did was flirt with other girls and boys of course. Itachi couldn't help but catch the sight of some blonde shortie reaching for a book. Almost instantly Itachi got up and quietly walked over to the blonde…boy? Girl? Fuck he could hardly tell. But for some reason he had the urge to help him/her. Itachi reached up and grabbed the book the person was trying to get. Heh how cliché. That person looked up at him with blue eyes. Itachi handed what he now knew was a he, the book.

"Here." He said. Itachi stared at him, taking full notice of the beauty. The blonde boy took the book once out of his daze and smiled.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly.

"No problem." Itachi replied. For some reason he wanted some reason to keep talking to him, but he was too lost of words. Wow, who knew would receive such an impact from a random stranger. A beautiful stranger at that.

"Hey um…do you think you could grab that book for me?" The boy asked, pointing at the book he wanted. Itachi looked to where he pointed and grabbed the book he wanted. He passed the book to the blondie and smiled genuinely. Once realizing the kind of face he had on, Itachi shook his head as if to shake it off, finding it weird. The boy looked back up at Itachi and smiled. Itachi grew some balls and held out his hand.

"I'm Itachi." He said. Blondie shook his hand and smiled again.

"I'm Deidara." He replied.

* * *

Kyuubi didn't really talk to Itachi the next few days. After that weekend he was kind of scared to see him again. It actually took him quite a while to realize that Itachi hadn't really replied to his confession. Even though he had kissed him back, Kyuubi felt a little uneasy about it and he had every right to. Kyuubi decided to suck it up and confront him because he was fucking confused.

* * *

Itachi sat with his friends at lunch, not really interacting with them. He figured that he should talk to Kyuubi about what happened, but it's a little hard when said person doesn't really talk to you. He watched Kyuubi from his seat.

"So it's already the end of the month, who won?"Hidan asked. Itachi just sighed.

"Itachi." Sasori answered. Itachi nodded his head.

"I also heard that you kissed the Uzumaki."Pein said after smirking for no apparent reason. "So I guess you have feelings for him?"

"Of course I don't have feelings for him, it just happened." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Perfect timing huh."

Everyone turned around and saw Kyuubi standing there.

"What now, you're not going to say anything?" Kyuubi asked, trying to his voice calm. Itachi huffed and looked down at the table he had his back turned so of course he didn't see Kyuubi get up and walk towards them. What he didn't get was why Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, or Konan, the ones who were facing the direction Kyuubi came in, didn't say anything. Itachi shot a glare at them, but it didn't faze most them. He sighed before looking behind him to see Kyuubi walk away.

"Fix it dipshit." Kisame said when Itachi didn't immediately go after him. Itachi glared at him before getting up and running after Kyuubi. Thanks to Kyuubi not being much of a runner Itachi caught up to him quickly. He grabbed Kyuubi by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

"I'm sorry." Itachi apologized. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him.

"For what?" Kyuubi said. "You're sorry because I was such an idiot as to think that you would have feelings for me?"

"How are you so sure?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi snorted.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, I heard you say it, I heard it all." He answered, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi, I'm just not into dating that's all."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi laced his fingers through his hair and shrugged. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm done here." He said before walking away and Itachi made no effort to stop him. He just stared at his retreating back. Itachi touched his stomach, that odd feeling called guilt came back.

* * *

"Itachi what's wrong?" Deidara asked as he sat next to him in the library. The two always met there occasionally, after meeting each other the first time. Itachi sighed and looked up to see _his_ blondie's adorable face. Yes, Itachi does classify him as 'his' even though they are not in a relationship.

"No, it's just high school."He answered. Deidara knitted his eyebrows together.

"Hey, I'm not sure if you've forgotten but I got to high school to you know." Deidara commented, punching Itachi softly on his arm. Itachi chuckled.

"Oh yes, Freshmen." Itachi replied. Deidara nodded his head.

"But it's so hard to tell when you look twelve." Itachi stated pinching one of Deidara's cheeks. Deidara wrinkled his nose, swatting Itachi's hand away.

"I'm wounded." Deidara said feigning hurt. Itachi chuckled again and played with Deidara's bangs. He moved the hair from covering his eyes and stared into them. Deidara blushed a bit and smiled. Itachi pulled his hand back in embarrassment, although it sure didn't show. Deidara giggled before looking at his phone.

"Hey, I got to go." He announced. Itachi nodded his head.

"Yeah me to." The Uchiha said. The two stood up and head towards the library exit.

"I could give you a ride if you want."Itachi offered. Deidara laced his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"That'd be nice." Deidara responded. The two walked over to Itachi's car and got it.

The car ride itself was a rather boring one, but what do you expect from a simple car ride. Deidara sat their blushing like an idiot and Itachi was…well being Itachi. After a not very long car ride they got to Deidara's house. Deidara thanked him with a smile and got out of the car. Itachi waited for him to get inside the house before driving away.

"Hi mom." Deidara greeted. Said woman stared outside the window, watching Itachi drive away.

"Hi." His mother greeted back. Deidara took set his things on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Deidara's mother asked. Deidara slightly blushed before answering.

"J-just a friend from the library." He answered hesitantly. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Well I've got to get going soon."She announced. Deidara shot his head at her.

"But you just got back." Deidara complained. His mother looked back at him with a pained look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go back."She replied. Deidara hung his head low and nodded in understanding. His mother walked up to him and smiled.

"Do you want me to take you to Naruto's house?" She asked. Deidara sighed and nodded. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Naruto's number.

_"Hello."_ Naruto answered in a cheeky tone.

"Hey, do you think I can spend the night?" Deidara asked trying to get quick to the point. Naruto's breath noticeably hitched.

_"Your mom's leaving again?"_ He asked back.

"Yeah." Deidara nodded his head as he spoke.

_"Of course you can stay over, over here is like your second house, after all we do have some pajamas and a spare tooth brush reserved just-for-you." _Naruto replied. Deidara chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in a little while."Deidara said still chuckling. Naruto cheered from the other line obviously trying to get Deidara to feel better.

_"Alright, byebye."_

"Bye."

* * *

Naruto sat on the kitchen counter at home. He told everyone that Deidara was sleeping over and to help keep him cheered up.

"Why should I care?" Kyuubi asked, attitude dripping from his words. Kushina gasped and Naruto was extremely taken back. Kyuubi maybe a jerk sometimes, but he always cared for Deidara like he was a little brother.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem?" Naruto asked angrily. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"He's sad 'cause his mom is leaving, big whoop." Kyuubi said sarcastically. Naruto was clenched his fists in anger.

"Yes it is big, now please will you stop the bullshit act." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" Minato scolded. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at his dad before sighing.

"Whatever, just don't be an ass to Deidara you'll only make matter worse." Naruto said as he walked to the living room. Kyuubi tsked, shaking his head. Kushina and Minato lightly glared at him and Kyuubi shrugged them off. He stood up from the table and went to his bedroom.

Kyuubi sat in his bedroom crying his eyes out. Itachi was his first love and to be rejected in such a way pained his heart. An unrequited love is what it will ever be. He wiped his tears away, sniffling. Kyuubi felt extremely bad for the way he talked to Naruto, and especially because it was about Deidara. Someone who was practically family. Kyuubi shook head. He walked to the bathroom and washed his faced trying to get rid of its puffiness. When done he walked out of his bedroom and found Deidara and Naruto in the living room.

"So now you finally decide to come out." Deidara complained. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"How long have you been here?" Kyuubi asked.

"For the past thirty minutes." Deidara answered. Kyuubi's eyes widened.

'Shit I've been crying for the thirty minutes.' He thought.

"Well I'm sorry Deidara, glad to see you here."Kyuubi said. Deidara blushed a bit. Come on, it's not like Deidara was exactly dating Itachi.

"So I see you got that stick out of your ass." Naruto said. Kyuubi glared at Naruto.

"Oh I guess not." Naruto said as he walked past Kyuubi. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his brother, but couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay." Deidara said as he followed Naruto. Kyuubi smiled at him making Deidara blush once again. Deidara furrowed his eyes as he walked away. He felt different when confronting Kyuubi. The blonde didn't feel like he was going to faint anymore, he only felt like that around Itachi.

Deidara and Naruto sat in his room. Deidara stared at the comforters as he thought about you know who. Naruto stared at his friend as if he was studying him. Once out of his thoughts Deidara gave Naruto an odd look.

"What?" He asked. Naruto just groaned as he continued staring.

"You're acting weird." Naruto said.

"Weird how?"

"Well you're not blushing around Kyuubi." Deidara cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well you're blushing, but it's not the same as before."

Deidara blushed a bit and chuckled. "Well about that-"

"Ohhhh you met someone." Naruto said excitedly. Deidara chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." He said brushing his hair out of his face.

"OOOOO, what's his name? What does he look like? Where did you meet him? Come on you can tell daddy anything."Naruto asked waving his hands up and down.

"More like mommy but whatever." Deidara replied. Naruto frowned at his friend and whimpered.

"Well you'll meet him soon enough…" Deidara answered happily "…maybe, if things work out that is." Naruto nodded his head. He was eager to find out who this guy was that charmed Deidara so.

"Oh and as for where I met him, it was at the library." Deidara added. Naruto nodded his head again before it hit him.

"Oh is that why you're always at the library?" Naruto asked. Deidara just grinned, making Naruto laugh.

* * *

Itachi stared at Deidara from his seat. Deidara felt a little odd and coughed into his hand nervously. He turned to Itachi and was surprised to see that he continued to stare at him with a passive face.

"Yes?" Deidara asked nervously. Itachi sighed as he stared at him.

"I was just wondering…" He trailed off. Deidara immediately became excited. He hoped Itachi would ask him that simple, wait no it wasn't simple, it was huge! Deidara grew anxious by the second.

"What book is that?" Itachi finished leaving Deidara a bit disappointed.

"It's just a book about art." Deidara replied before he continued to read his book. Itachi cursed himself for chickening out. He had intended on asking the blonde out, but it didn't work as he wanted. Itachi took a deep breath.

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?" Itachi asked sounding a bit like a robot. Deidara chuckled.

"Of. Course. I. Would. Love. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. You." Deidara answered in a mock tone. The blonde grinned at Itachi.

'Took you long enough.'

* * *

Itachi and Deidara immediately went on their date after he asked. Why wait? Besides Itachi wasn't at all going to get in trouble since he knew his father was working late that day. Itachi took Deidara to see movie of his choice. Didn't really matter what it was Itachi was too engrossed on Deidara as the blonde was into the movie. If you were wondering it was an action movie. Oh how Deidara loves action movies. After the movie Itachi took Deidara to a restaurant. This is when Itachi found out that Deidara had a large apatite. But Itachi didn't really care, he liked Deidara and that was all that mattered. Now the two were taking a stroll around the park, talking, laughing. The two were so hopelessly attracted to each other. It's not even funny.

Deidara's phone began to ring. He apologized and reached in his pocket to pick it up. He saw that it was a call from Naruto.

"Hello." Deidara greeted. There was sobbing on the other end.

"Naruto, hello, are you okay?" Deidara asked, voice full of concern.

_"No."_ Naruto answered followed by someone shouting. _"Get the fuck away from me!"_ Deidara heard Naruto yell.

_"I'm by the school, please come and get me."_ Naruto said.

"What about your brother?" Deidara asked.

_"No I can't have him help me, you know how he gets, now please come and get me." Naruto begged _

"Of course." Deidara replied. He shut his phone and shoved back in his pocket.

"I'm really sorry Itachi, but I really have to help my friend." Deidara was ready to run to Naruto but Itachi grabbed his arm.

"I'll drive you." He offered. Deidara smiled gratefully at Itachi and nodded his head. The two went to Itachi's car and quickly drove to Deidara's school Suna Academy which was pretty far. There they found Naruto sobbing on the steps. Once Itachi stopped the car Deidara rushed out to his friend.

"Naruto are you okay?" He asked. Naruto covered his hand with his mouth and shook his head.

"Please just take me home." Naruto said. Deidara nodded his head and brought Naruto up to his feet. Itachi watched the two blondes. Deidara seemed extremely concerned about his friend, but that was just normal in this kind of situation. What caught his attention was his friend's appearance. The boy's hair and clothes were messed up and he seemed as if he could barely walk. An idiot would be able to tell what happened. Naruto stumbled a bit as they walked to the car. Deidara and Naruto sat together in the back.

Itachi drove them back to Naruto's house. When they got there Itachi felt like he had seen the house before. Maybe he would be able to tell in the daytime.

"I'm just going to take him inside, I'll be back in a little while." Deidara said. Itachi nodded his head and watched the two walk away. That was until he saw Deidara and Naruto fall. Itachi got out of the car and helped Deidara pick Naruto up. It seemed as if Naruto's legs might have given out. Itachi grabbed Naruto and carried up to the house. The closer they got the more Itachi felt like he's been there already. He usually doesn't forget things, but he felt like he's seen this place and it nagged him.

Deidara grabbed a spare key from the doormat and unlocked the door. Deidara walked in followed by Itachi. Once inside Itachi's eyes widened.

'Okay I swear I've been in this house before.' Itachi thought.

"Just put Naruto on the couch." Deidara directed before walking down a hall. Itachi did as he was told and placed Naruto on the couch. He had this feeling like he's seen before, even the name sounded familiar. Itachi laced his hand through his hair in frustration. He seriously hated not remembering something. The Uchiha looked around the room trying to find something that might remind him whose house he was presently in. He looked over to a picture on the side table. Itachi stared at someone in specific. Now he knew whose house this was.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A familiar voiced asked. Itachi turned around and saw Kyuubi. Itachi just stared at him.

"He helped me bring Naruto here." Deidara answered for Itachi. "You two know each other?"

"Hardly." Kyuubi answered him. Itachi stared at the floor. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto who was resting on the couch.

"Naruto where the fuck have you been?" Kyuubi asked angrily. Itachi watched the two brothers talk until Deidara walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about our date." Deidara apologized. Itachi eyed Kyuubi knowing that he had heard him and was probably fuming. God he was fucked. Now that it was already out no use in hiding it.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." Itachi said still eyeing Kyuubi.

"Deidara could you get me a wet towel." Kyuubi asked, though he was more telling him than asking him. Deidara nodded his head and walked over to the kitchen. Itachi looked at Naruto who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"How is he?" Itachi asked.

"Why should you care?" Kyuubi asked back, attitude dripping from his words. Itachi remained silent knowing better than to press forward.

"Here." Deidara said as he walked next to Kyuubi. Kyuubi took the towel from Deidara and placed it on Naruto's forehead. Deidara kneeled down next to Kyuubi and watched Naruto. Kyuubi then suddenly placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Deidara..." Kyuubi said in a low and sexy tone. "Thank you."

Deidara pursed his lips together and blushed. He cleared his throat.

"No problem, where's Minato-san and Kushina-san?" Deidara asked. Kyuubi had been looking at Itachi with an expressionless face. Much to his surprise Itachi gave him the same expressionless look. Kyuubi inwardly smirked. He knew Itachi was angry on the inside, no matter how many times he would deny it if someone had asked him. Kyuubi looked at Deidara and sighed.

"They went to see our godparents." Kyuubi answered. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Well that explains why Naruto went to see _him_." Deidara replied. Kyuubi just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well it's getting late, you two should be getting home soon." Kyuubi said. Both Deidara and Itachi nodded their heads. Two made their way to the door and Kyuubi followed them.

"Well bye Kyuubi, see you some other time." Deidara said. Kyuubi brushed himself against Deidara.

"See'ya Deidara." He said huskily. Kyuubi eyed Itachi who seemed to have a hard time keeping his usual façade. Deidara shivered a bit, pursing his lips. He nodded his head and walked ahead of Itachi. Kyuubi and Itachi looked at each other. The red head smirked at him.

"You're not interested in dating huh? You're funny." Kyuubi said as he closed the door. Itachi clenched his fists as he walked away. He felt his blood boil every time Kyuubi touched Deidara. What was he to do? Kyuubi was only getting revenge, you could say.

Itachi met Deidara at the car. He unlocked the doors and the two got it. Itachi turned on the car and they drove away to Deidara's house.

"Thank you for today." Deidara said. "And again I'm really sorry about our date."

"I already said it's okay, besides I know a way you could repay me." Itachi replied as he leaned closer to Deidara. Deidara smiled at Itachi and closed the gap between them. Itachi smiled into the kiss. He licked Deidara's bottom lip and the blonde let him invade his mouth. Deidara broke the kiss and bit his lip.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date." Deidara said.

"So I guess I'm just the exception." Itachi replied. The two smiled at each other. Deidara gave him a chaste kiss before jumping out of the car and running home. Itachi smiled to himself and drove home.

* * *

After that day, Itachi and Deidara went on many dates. Itachi even had the honor of being able to address him as his boyfriend. Everything seemed to be good except for one thing. Uzumaki Kyuubi. The dammed red headed male would always flirt with Deidara, even though he knew the two were already dating. What made matters worse was that Deidara would blush and purse his lips together. But it wasn't like Itachi could get angry over that fact. Anyone would act that way with that way Kyuubi flirted with Deidara around Itachi. The dammed asshole may be unsociable, but he sure knew how to flirt and he was good at it too. No good was an understatement. Uzumaki Kyuubi was incredible, maybe even at Uchiha status at charming people. Also the fact that Deidara was always around him made things harder on Itachi. Itachi just learned to deal with it. But now he no longer wants to. This whole game they play has gone on far too long and Itachi as always fully and whole heartedly intends to end it.

* * *

**Yaaaay my longest chapter. There's a reason why I took so long. well that and because for the past couple of weeks everyday have been movie days and all I do is watch movies with my family so yeah.**

**Sasuke: I'm not even in this**

**Teppen:Yeah you are**

**SAsuke: where...**

**Teppen: Um...somewhere? In there.**

**Sasuke: -_-**

**Teppen: Whatever, now please FAVORITE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	14. The Best New Years

**OMK! I just realized that I have 69 reviews lol. anyway sorry for making you guys wait so long. I didn't mean to, I've just been lazy and uuuugh. TT-TT**

**let me just say this...honestly I don't think this is my best chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks, but I had a slight writer's block and couldn't think of anything better. Dammit I wish I didn't have all these other FanFic ideas roaming in my head! Okay now that's over you may proceed. Go on read, the story doesn't bite.**

**Zetsu: *Chomp***

**Teppen: Zetsu! What are you doing here?You're not even in this chapter!**

**Zetsu Black: Let's eat her too.**

**Teppen: NOOOOOO!**

* * *

Naruto sat next to his older brother. The two played Little Big Planet on the play station. Kyuubi was currently kicking Naruto's ass. Either Naruto was going easy on him or he just sucked, because Kyuubi hadn't played this game in forever and this was one of Naruto claimed that he played the game all the time.

"Awe dammit! I give up! Let's play Army of Two." Naruto yelled, remote falling out of his hand onto the couch. Kyuubi scowled at his little brother.

"Come on. Don't be a bitch." Kyuubi said. Naruto glared at his brother before sighing.

"No, this way, you won't beat my ass."

"How so?"

"It's a co-op game, Kyu. Haven't you played?"

Kyuubi shook his head. This only made Naruto even more excited to play the game. He walked over to his video game shelf and grabbed his Army of Two game. Suddenly Naruto's phone started to ring. He told Kyuubi to start up the game for him while he answered the phone.

Naruto answered the phone.

_"Hi."_ A deep, and naturally sexy voice greeted.

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto greeted, trying not to sound too excited, though he failed. Though who can blame him. He hasn't really spoken to the raven in a couple of days, whereas before they used to talk every day.

_"Let's hang out on New Years."_Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. Like as if he wasn't disappointed by that already. Naruto really didn't want to say no, but they were trying to hide from Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, you know we can't, Kyuubi's here." Naruto replied. He shook his head. The blonde really didn't want to say no.

_"About that-"_ Sasuke began, but Naruto noticed that Kyuubi was walking to him.

"Hey Naruto how long are you going to take?"Kyuubi said asked walked towards his brother.

"Kyuubi's coming, I gotta go." Naruto said before hanging up. Kyuubi walked into the room and stared at Naruto suspiciously. He wasn't at all suspicious as he looked though.

"Who were you talking to?" Kyuubi asked.

"N-no one, just Kiba." Naruto answered.

'Kiba? That's a new name.' Kyuubi thought.

Kyuubi nodded his head, concluding that Naruto was talking to Sasuke. He wondered why Sasuke hasn't told him about him approving of them yet. Naruto and Kyuubi walked over to the bedroom and began playing the video game.

"Hey…"Naruto said as they played.

"What" Kyuubi replied, more concentrated on the game rather than listening to his brother.

"What are we doing for New Years?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow

'We?'

"I don't know." Kyuubi answered simply. Naruto sighed and paused the game. Kyuubi turned to him.

"We don't usually do anything special during New Years huh." Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded his head, even though he knew Naruto meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Jiraiya and Granny Tsunade always go on vacation for New Years." Naruto stated.

"Hmm, I didn't know that." Naruto ignored Kyuubi's sarcasm.

"And we don't have many friends to invite over for a party or anything like that." The blonde said.

"Interesting, I also did not know that." Kyuubi replied sarcastically again. Naruto, this time, rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

"We should do something."Naruto said. Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow. There Naruto goes with the 'we' again. Kyuubi figured Sasuke really hasn't said anything yet and he wondered why.

"Let's go to the shrine." Naruto suggested excitedly. Kyuubi gave him a bemused smile. He felt like Naruto was acting pathetically, and he really was.

"Me and you go to the shrine? Don't you have a boyfriend who you can go with or something?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. His heart began to beat a mile a minute and he became nervous.

"I don't have a boyfriend." He replied. Kyuubi frowned at Naruto in disbelief.

'So now you're a good actor.' Kyuubi thought.

Kyuubi sighed. "Naruto." He said. "I know that-"

"Naruto!" Their mother barged into the house calling Naruto, and completely interrupting Kyuubi. Naruto looked out the door of his bedroom before standing up and walking out to see why his mother wants him.

"What!" He yelled as he walked down the hall.

Kyuubi sighed as he stared at the TV screen. This always seemed to happen. Kyuubi would try to tell Naruto that he approves, and then before he could finish his sentence someone interrupts them. But that as the only reason Kyuubi was sighing. He knew his mother was going to ask Naruto for help with the cooking, but he didn't understand why people never asked for his help when it came to cooking. It wasn't like he was unteachable. In Kyuubi's eyes. In everyone else's eyes Kyuubi could easily make the food explode, and it's happened before. Which is one of the reasons why Deidara loves to watch Kyuubi cook, besides that fact that it was very entertaining.

Kyuubi stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He was right, Naruto was helping his mother cook. Kyuubi walked over to the shyly. He twiddled his thumbs out of nervousness.

"Can I help you guys cook?"Kyuubi asked. Naruto and Kushina looked at Kyuubi then to each other. This was actually a first. Kyuubi never really took an interest in cooking since he was so bad at it. Hell the boy could barely boil water. Kushina awed at her oldest boy.

"You feel left out don't you." Kushina smiled brightly before running out of the kitchen. "Minato! Get the camera, Kyuubi wants to cook!"

A sweat drop formed on both Naruto's and Kyuubi's foreheads. Their mother could be so crazy. Naruto sighed after grabbing a knife and green pepper.

"Chop this and don't cut your fingers." Naruto instructed as if he was talking to a child. Kyuubi only nodded his head, not caring about the way he was being spoken to. He knew Naruto was only trying not to let the food get ruined. Kyuubi grabbed the knife and began to cut the green pepper. Naruto was amazed by the fact that Kyuubi was cutting the pepper so well. Usually after a few chops, he would have cut his finger somewhere. But that amazement didn't last long because Kyuubi then grazed the knife a little too close to his finger, making a cut. Luckily it wasn't a deep cut.

"Fuck!" Kyuubi yelled clutching his hand. Naruto sighed in disbelief. Kushina and Minato, who had a camera ready, ran into the kitchen to find their oldest son clutching his hand. Kyuubi quickly held his hand between his legs as if he were trying to hide it.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." He said quickly. Kushina pouted and Minato frowned.

"And this is why he doesn't cook."Minato stated. Kushina chuckled and walked over to her crouching son.

"Come on Kyu, we don't want that cut to get infected do we?" Kushina began to baby her son. Kyuubi didn't enjoy getting babied by his parents. A frown became evident on his face as the two red heads walked out.

Minato sighed as he set the camera on the table. "Do you want me to chop this?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, we don't need it." He admitted. Minato quirked an eyebrow at his son, and the boy laughed.

"I couldn't risk Kyuubi ruining the food." This response made Minato laugh loudly as he put the green pepper back into the fridge.

"Oh son, you crack me up."

* * *

Naruto hung up on Sasuke, and the now the raven haired teen stared at his phone.

"What the fuck." Sasuke muttered. Naruto hung up on him. Naruto hung up on him.

'Naruto hung up on me?' Sasuke thought. The Uchiha sighed in frustration. He didn't like get cut off while he was talking. Surely Naruto was no exception to that. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He looked at his phone and just blinked.

Should he call Naruto again? Maybe he was busy. Sasuke doesn't want to get in the way of whatever Naruto might be doing. If he did call, would he annoy Naruto? Of course he doesn't want to be annoying. Was Sasuke thinking too much? Yes he was. Sasuke shook his head. He decided to just call Naruto. Sasuke dialed his boyfriend's number and held it to his ear.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Sure enough Sasuke ended up getting sent to voice mail. Sasuke let his head fall on his desk with a loud thud. That exact moment Itachi walked into his room and blinked at the odd sight.

"Sasuke." Itachi called. Sasuke turned his head slowly and looked at his brother.

"What."

"Why are you sulking?"

"What?"

"You're sulking."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Fuck off."

"Touché."

"What do you want?"

"Neji's here."

Sasuke got up from the chair lazily. He walked out of his room and downstairs. There he saw none other than Hyuuga Neji, his best friend.

"Why hello there Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Talkative as always." Neji joked. Sasuke snorted at the comment and sat down on the couch. Neji leaned his elbow on arm of the chair.

"So, what's up?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at Neji. Neji frown at him.

"Come on Sasuke you talked a lot more during the Christmas party." Sasuke shook his head and sighed at his friend.

"That was only because you saved me from the bitch herself." Sasuke said. Neji nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh yes, Bubblegum." Neji said. Sasuke frowned at Sakura's old nickname. She hated it, and Sasuke used tease her by calling her "Bubblegum Top". Because Sakura loved Sasuke oh so much, she didn't think too much of it. Sasuke grimaced as Neji began to talk about her.

"How has she been, good I presume?" Neji asked with a sly smirk on his face. Like Itachi he always got a kick out of taunting Sasuke. Sasuke held up his hand in disgust.

"I don't know and I don't fucking care, now please let's change the subject."

Neji's smirk widened and he chuckled. "Fine." He said. "Word around the street is that you got yourself a boyfriend." Sasuke nodded his head and Neji looked at him in surprise. The thought of Sasuke having a boyfriend scared him a bit. Sasuke usually wasn't the type to have a boyfriend. It was just too weird and Neji couldn't exactly comprehend it.

"You? Boyfriend? Hah!" Neji scoffed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted.

"What about you, I heard you started dating TenTen." Sasuke asked. Neji huffed and shook his head.

"No it didn't work out." Neji crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head. Sasuke smirked at his friend's answer.

"Can't get over _him_ I see?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Neji glared at him and tsked.

"Die."

Sasuke chuckled at his friend's response. "If I did you would cry saying that you miss me."

"We were fucking five get over yourself." Neji bit back. Sasuke had a smug look on his face and Neji scowled at him. Oh it was nice seeing his best friend again.

* * *

After dinner Naruto went to grab his phone. He had left it in his room when his mother called him down. Naruto saw that he had a missed call from Sasuke. The blonde smiled sweetly. He certainly loved hearing of the Uchiha. Naruto pressed on Sasuke's number and texted him.

**_Sorry I didn't pick up._** Naruto texted. He set his phone down before getting a reply.

**_You hung on me_**_. _Sasuke replied. Naruto just had to laugh at this. He remembered the times he would cut Sasuke off while he was talking. The Uchiha clearly wasn't amused during those times.

**_Sorry. Forgive me? _**Naruto sent the text and set his phone back down. He decided to take a shower and went to do just that.

Naruto scrubbed down his tanned body and began to wash his hair. He washed his soapy hair under the water before standing still. The blonde boy leaned his head into the tiled wall and sighed in content. He remembered what happened during the Christmas party.

_ "Naruto, how many times have I told you that I love you?" Sasuke rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Naruto blushed at deep shade of red. _

_"So many times the phrase is already getting worn out." Naruto joked. He gave Sasuke a small grin and the raven chuckled._

_"Isn't that so…" Sasuke said as he rubbed his chin. "So that it doesn't get more worn than it already is how about we do this." Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's chin and leaned in, touching their noses together. Naruto's face flushed red as his heart pounded faster. Sasuke smirked at Naruto._

_"You see, so instead of saying 'I love you', we'll just do this." Sasuke continued._

Naruto smiled. His boyfriend sure knew how to be cheesy, but Naruto loved that about him.

_"Merry Christmas." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a warm smile._

_"Okay now where's my present." Naruto gave Sasuke a grin. Sasuke chuckled and began kissing Naruto's neck._

_"You could have me." Sasuke said in between kisses. Naruto leaned his head back letting Sasuke have more access to his neck. He frowned and puffed out his cheeks._

_"Oh don't want that." Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke chuckled as he broke away from Naruto's neck and pressed his nose against Naruto's._

_"Yeah, yeah I know, that's why I got you this." Sasuke dug his hand into his pocket and took out a card._

_"Here." He continued. Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the card. It was a gift card from Ichiraku._

**…**

_"There's enough money for about a years worth of ramen, but I'm sure it'll last you about a month." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned happily as he stared at the card before giving him a bone crushing embrace. _

_"Fuck a month this will be gone in a week." Naruto laughed happily making Sasuke chuckle. Sasuke ruffles Naruto's blonde locks and stared into his blue eyes._

_"Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at him._

_"Che, teme."_

* * *

Once done reminiscing Naruto turned off the shower faucet. He stepped out of the shower tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Naruto opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a small towel. He placed it on his head and then began to dry his wet…everything. A little while after Naruto came out of the bathroom, fully dried and clothed. He walked over to his room and checked his phone.

**_No._** Simple and short. Naruto pouted and flopped down onto his bed.

**_Awww, come on. Don't be like that._**

**_I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss._**

Naruto laughed at the text. **_Baka._**

**_What?_**

**_We're texting remember._**

**_Well I'm expecting one hell of a kiss next time we see each other._**

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he texted his boyfriend. Neji cocked an eyebrow at the sight.

"Texting your boy toy?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded absentmindedly as he continued texting.

**_Sounds like a plan. _**Naruto had texted him. Sasuke's smirk widened.

**_And maybe some casual shagging_**.

**_Sasuke no._**

"Oooo, boy toy just turned you down." Neji commented from behind Sasuke. Sasuke jerked his head behind him and found himself face to face with his best friend. He then leaned away quickly, his eye twitching in irritation.

"The fuck are you doing?" Sasuke questioned. Neji smirked at his friend.

"I'm sure you've fucked him already." Neji said. Sasuke turned his head and blushed ever so slightly. Neji blinked a couple times before a wide grin appeared on his face. He tried really hard not to laugh but it didn't really work out for him.

"What!" Sasuke snapped at the brunette.

"Dude." Neji began. "That's pathetic."

"Shut it!"

"Oh and really? Dobe? Hahaha!"

Sasuke scowled at him. Yes, Sasuke had Naruto's number under "Dobe".

"Get out." Sasuke commanded.

"Oh come on Sasuke." Neji said as Sasuke got up, rounded the couch and pushed him towards the door.

"No get out, I've had enough of you for today." Sasuke opened the door and pushed his friend outside. He tried to close the door but Neji held it open.

"Tell "_Dobe_" I said hi and that I'd like to meet him sometime." Neji said as the door was slammed in his face. Neji grumbled something under his breath and walked away. Sasuke smirked at himself and took out his phone.

**_Yeah yeah whatever you say love._** Sasuke texted. The Uchiha shoved the phone into his pocket and did whatever Sasukes do when they have nothing to do. Which is basically listening to music in his room or roaming the internet on his laptop. Sasuke went into his room and went onto his laptop. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them in. His went onto YouTube where he searched up his favorite singer. Marina and the Diamonds. Sasuke had a slight obsession with this singer. No one knew of this except for Neji of course. He made sure to never let Itachi find out. The raven for some reason wanted to keep this a secret. It was like the time when had also had a slight obsession with Miley Cyrus in the seventh grade, which according to Neji was a little more embarrassing. Sasuke is an odd lad. He figured he got it from Neji. That boy had his moments. But don't we all.

Sasuke felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took his phone out and read the text.

**_Sasuke, you know how I feel about the whole sex thing._**

**_I know, I just wanted to see if I got lucky._**

**_Teme…_**

**_Dobe._**

**_Teme_**

**_Dobe_**

**_Are we really going to keep going back and forth with this?_**

**_Sure why not._**

**_Oh okay._**

**_Teme._**

**_Kitten. _**

**_Hey that's against the rules!_**

**_What rules?_**

**_Good point…_**

**_Exactly. _**

**_Lol, oh hey gtg._**

**_Alright love you._**

Sasuke didn't receive a text for a long while, but was happy when he finally got it.

**_Me too :)_**

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself. After a few moments his smile was replaced with a frown. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed. The blonde really wanted to be with his boyfriend on New Years. Naruto cursed his brother.

'Why Kyuubi why are you such a bitch.' He thought. (Aw the poor idiot)

* * *

It's now New Years day. Naruto wasn't sulking but he wasn't too happy either and his whole family knew this.

They all were in the kitchen preparing their dinner. The Uzumaki family would have a giant feast starting around ten-thirty and would try to finish it all in one night. Ultimately it took them about a week for the food to be finished.

Minato, Kushina, and Naruto worked on making their dinner and Kyuubi sat on a stool near the island watching them. The red head was perfectly fine that. He didn't like cooking anyway. Poor Kyuubi.

"Don you want to help with dinner Kyu-chan?" Kushina asked. Naruto waved his hands around in disapproval, mouthing "No". Kyuubi yawned into his hand and shook his head.

"Naw." He said before retreating to his bedroom. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Mother, are you trying to set the kitchen on fire." Naruto accused. Kushina waved her son off and continued to her baking. Minato chuckled.

~Later~

Naruto sat in the living room, staring at his phone. He couldn't help it that he wished he and Sasuke could go to the shrine together, but instead he made plans to go to the shrine with Kyuubi after dinner. Kyuubi thought it was weird. At some point he started to get annoyed. Annoyed to the point that he was just about ready break something.

"Naruto." Kyuubi called. Naruto looked at him warily. Kyuubi's eye twitched. "You're hopeless."

"What the fuck?" Naruto quickly defended. Kyuubi eyed the phone on the coffee table. He was devising a plan in that head of his. He could tell Naruto that their mom called for him right then, but he would obviously take his phone with him. So he resorted to one thing. He had to distract Naruto first. Kyuubi pulled Naruto to his feat. Naruto looked at him in surprise as Kyuubi stared at him. Suddenly Kyuubi tackle Naruto to the floor and they rolled around, wrestling with each other. Once Kyuubi had Naruto pinned to the floor he spoke,

"Mom called for you." He lied. Naruto looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Seriously all of this just to say that." He grumbled as he got up and walked out of the living room, completely forgetting his phone.

Mission accomplished.

Kyuubi got up and grabbed Naruto's phone. He was originally going to call Sasuke to ask what's up, but he got slightly curious and decided to go through their texts. When Kyuubi opened to their conversation, he immediately closed it after seeing one message.

"**_And maybe some causal shagging._**"

"Okay, enough of that." Kyuubi said slightly embarrassed. He went through Naruto's contacts and found Sasuke's name. He dialed Sasuke's number and waited for the receiver to pick up. After a few rings Sasuke picked up.

_"Hey babe, what's up?"_ Sasuke answered. Kyuubi's eye twitched, but he brushed it off.

"Sorry wrong person." Kyuubi stated rudely.

_"Who's this and why do you have my boyfriend's phone?"_ Sasuke asked. Kyuubi snickered.

"Awe how cute, don't worry this is Kyuubi."

_"Oh what do you want?" _Sasuke asked a bit rudely. Kyuubi gripped the cell phone tighter and his eye twitch.

'calm down Kyuubi, calm down.'

"Why haven't you told my fuckin' brother yet?" Kyuubi almost yelled. Okay maybe he wasn't so calm.

_"Since you don't want to tell him, I'm planning on surprising him."_ Sasuke stated. Kyuubi sighed.

"Well you better hurry up with it, Naruto has been sulking since he so _desperately_ wants to go out with you today. He's even forcing me to go to the shrine with him."

_"Awe that dobe can be so adorable."_

"Yeah, yeah whatever just do something about it or else I'll start pulling my hair out." Naruto's sulking has, for some reason, been really getting on Kyuubi's nerves.

_"Yeash, bald is a deal breaker."_ Sasuke joked.

"Hey, one at a time Uchiha."

_"I meant that for Itachi."_

"What?"

_"Nothing bye."_ With that Sasuke hung up, leaving Kyuubi dumbfounded.

'Meant that for Itachi?' He thought. Right then Naruto stormed into the living room.

"Hey you lied to me, mom never called for me- why do you have my phone." Naruto said. He walked over to Kyuubi and the red head hid the phone behind his back.

"Nothing." He said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow suspiciously at his brother.

"Why do you have my phone?" Naruto asked again. Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll tell you." Kyuubi looked at the floor. "I was trying to download pictures of Taylor Lautner with your phone."

"What the hell dude, why didn't you use your own phone?" Naruto asked as he snatched his phone from Kyuubi. Kyuubi pouted.

"My phone is stupid." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked to his room. Kyuubi smirked at his achievement.

"Now that, Naru, is how it's done." Kyuubi strutted to the kitchen where his father was. The Uzumaki caught his father trying to eat one of the pastries. Minato stuffed the pastry into his mouth and ran out of the kitchen saying,

"Don't tell your mother."

Kyuubi watched his father run away and he shrugged. He walked over to the tray and grabbed one of the deserts. As he was about to put it in his mouth, Kushina walked into the kitchen.

"Kyuubi." His mother said with a dark aura surrounding her. Kyuubi slowly dropped the pastry and cautiously walked out of the kitchen and around his mother before running to his room. Kushina grinned to herself as she walked to the tray of pastries and popping one into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of the delicious treat. She really was a good cook. Happily she walked over to the living room. She sat on the couch with a sigh. Soon her husband came in and joined her on the couch. Kushina rested her head on Minato's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"When do you plan on telling them?"Minato asked. Kushina smiled and looked at her husband.

"I was hoping tonight." She answered. "But Naruto and Kyuubi are going to the shrine." Minato wrapped his other arm around his wife and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You can do it before they leave." Minato suggested. Kushina pouted and cuddled with Minato. She really wanted to tell them as it approached twelve. Kushina, as the mother, could always make them stay, but Naruto seemed sad and he looked like he really wanted to go.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

Naruto sat at the dinner table. He quietly pocked at his food, still a little sad that he couldn't be with Sasuke. The blonde had three plates of food already. He couldn't handle eating any more food, as odd as that sounds coming from Naruto, but they still had a lot of it left. It didn't help either that Deidara didn't join them this year. He was with his mother. Naruto sighed as he pushed away the food.

"I'm done." Naruto announced. Kyuubi did the same and muttered an 'I'm done' as well. Naruto looked at Kyuubi expectantly. Kyuubi sighed and cursed at Sasuke under his breath.

"Fine." Kyuubi said. Naruto clapped his hands together happily.

'Dammit I just want to stay home!' Kyuubi mentally complained. He and Naruto stood up and was about to get ready to leave before Kushina stopped them.

"Wait there is something I need to tell you before you go." Kushina said. Naruto and Kyuubi both took a seat and waited for their mother to talk. Kushina looked incredibly excited about whatever she wanted to tell her kids. Minato chuckled to himself as Kushina stood from all the excitement. She fanned herself with her hands as she twirled in a circle.

"Calm down Kushina." Minato said with a chuckle. Kushina stopped twirling and stared at her boys. She sighed happily and giggled.

"I'm…" She placed a hand on her stomach. "…pregnant.

"Really…" Naruto yelled happily.

"Another one?" Kyuubi asked. Kushina pouted at her eldest son's response.

"Yes another one." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it's not like I don't want him/her, it's just that you're like old."

"I'm thirty-eight you twerp."

"My point exactly." Kyuubi muttered making Naruto laugh loudly. When his laughter died down Naruto jumped up to feel his mother's tummy. Naruto being excited was an understatement. He was beyond ecstatic. The blonde was finally going to be an older brother, but the thought of his parents having sex scared him a bit. Naruto shuddered a bit at the thought.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Only about a month." Kushina answered. She smiled at her son when he stood straight up. He took out his phone and checked the time.

"Oh Kyuubi we got to go." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded his head. The two brothers said their goodbyes and walked over to the door. Kyuubi sighed unhappily. He really did not want to go. He wanted to play with the fireworks he had gotten on his way home from college, just for this day specifically. But of course Naruto had gotten in the way of that plan. Now Kyuubi decided to just give Deidara his fireworks, that, again, he got only for that day. He felt there was no point if it wasn't for New Years.

Naruto opened the door to find a certain raven haired teenager sitting on his doorstep. The pale teen turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Well took you long enough." Sasuke complained as he stood up. He walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto stared at Sasuke slightly shocked. Right when Naruto was about to say something Kyuubi spoke.

"Thank god!" He said. "I thought I have to deal with his depressed little ass."

Naruto was too shocked to come up with a comeback. All he could get out was,

"W-what?"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Naruto's slim waist.

"He's okay with us obviously." Sasuke said.

"I never said I was okay with it, I'm just doing this because Naruto seems to _really_ like you." Kyuubi pointed out. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"What? Since when?" Naruto asked.

"Since the Christmas party." Kyuubi answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked between Sasuke and Kyuubi.

"We just did." Sasuke stated smartly. Naruto hit him lightly on the arm and pouted.

"No shit Sherlock."

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto closer to him to give him a kiss, but Kyuubi put a hand between their mouths.

"There will be none of that while I'm here." Kyuubi warned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto blushed lightly. Kyuubi took away his hand and sighed. He waved his hand at them and shooed them away.

"It's getting closer to twelve, get on with it." Kyuubi said. Sasuke let go of Naruto and grabbed his hand. He began to pull him away to his car.

"Have fun lovebirds." The red headed Uzumaki yelled lazily. He watched his little brother wave goodbye at him and get into the car. Kyuubi scratched the back of his head and walked inside the house. He went into the dining room, where his parents were conversing with each other.

"Where's Naruto?" Minato asked when he saw Kyuubi by himself. Kyuubi sighed at them.

"He's with his boyfriend." He replied in a sing song tone. The two parents looked a little surprised at Kyuubi's words.

"Boyfriend? Since when did he have a boyfriend?" Kushina practically yelled. Minato narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"A little while back." Kyuubi answered. Minato huffed in slight frustration.

"When does he plan on having us meet him?" Minato questioned. Kyuubi shoved his hands into his pants pockets and sighed.

"You already have."

"Really when?"

"The Christmas party!" Kyuubi said as he walked out of the room to go to the closet where he had some fireworks. He was happy to actually be able to use his fireworks. He will get to see the glow. As Kyuubi got his stuff he wished Deidara was there to join him. But alas the boy was with his mother. Oh well.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other with confused faces. They tried to remember someone they met at the party who could possibly be Naruto's new boyfriend, but they just couldn't remember. The two troubled themselves with this even while they were outside watching their twenty year old son play with the fireworks like a child. Forgetting to take pictures. Oh how they loved to take pictures.

Naruto and Sasuke made it to the temple in time before it was twelve. The two walked around, exploring the temple silently. Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye and smiled. His dobe was too cute. Naruto had a bright smile on his face.

"Sasuke what time is it?" Naruto asked excitedly, pulling Sasuke out of his daze. Sasuke shook his head and looked at his watch.

"It's eleven fifty-eight." He answered. Naruto smiled at him as he locked their arms together and pulled him to walk faster. Naruto wanted to get to the entrance of the temple before twelve. By the time the two got there Naruto was panting. Sasuke stared at the boy and smirked. He wasn't even tired. Naruto cursed at him and stood up straight.

"Time." Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked at his watched and smirked as it immediately his twelve.

"Happy New Years Dobe." Sasuke as he encircled his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled back. He leaned in so that their lips were only a centimeter apart.

"Happy New Years Teme." Sasuke closed the gap between them, giving Naruto a long passionate kiss. Naruto felt Sasuke lick his lower lip and he opened his mouth. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the warm cavern and he pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto moaned a bit into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Their tongues danced against each other playfully. Suddenly Naruto pulled away and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you...Teme" Naruto said with slight blush painting his cheeks. Sasuke smirked and leaned close again

"I love you too...Dobe." Naruto giggled as he and Sasuke locked lips once again. Yeah, this was a fun New Years.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it! If you didn't I wouldn't blame you TT-TT. So now let me ask you two questions.**

**1)I was reading through my story and let me say, do I drop the 'F' bomb a lot? Like I feel that I say 'fucking' a lot or is that just me?**

**2) Okay there's this fanfic about how Sasuke is gay but his parents found out so now he's dating Ino(I think) to hide it(I think that's the reason, idk) . Anyway so Ino has Sasuke meet her family and when he meet Ino's little bro, Naruto, he wants him or something like that. Whatever, well somehow they two end up dating and then later Ino finds out and both she and her mother take Naruto away from them. So now that I'm done with my awesome summary of what I remember, does anyone know what FanFic this is, I would really like to know. Please tell me I've been dying to read it again.**

**Wow the second question was long... Okay then please,**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVE!**

**Ja Ne! -/_\-(Weasel-kun!)**


	15. Sayonara Kyuubi-nii

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Why don't you give me your money! So I can spend it all on me! Hah!**

**Hey long time no see huh. Haha at least it's here too. So yeah I'm sorry for the late update, my new teacher likes to give us a lot of homework, you have no idea. Ugh going to private school is hard. Whatevs. So where were we, oh yes please go on and read.**

**(And to whoever cares, yes my bday is coming up. I shall be...ONE YEAR OLDER THAN LAST YEAR!)**

* * *

Naruto stood at the door waving to Sasuke as he left. He smiled to himself as he just remembered the previous events. The blonde was about to open the door when his mother slammed it open.

"Naruto." She growled out.

"Where have you been?" Minato asked as he walked next to Kushina.

"The shrine." Naruto replied nervously. He began to scratch the back of his head as they stared at him. Minato sighed and Kushina continued to glare weakly at her son.

"When were you planning on telling us you had a boyfriend?" Kushina asked. Naruto laughed lightly and let his hand drop to his side.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I have a boyfriend." Naruto pursed his lips together before flashing his parents a grin. Kushina and Minato deadpanned as Naruto stared at them with innocent like eyes. The two shook their heads and stepped aside to let their son inside. Naruto smiled as he marched into the house.

"Thank you." He said. A small giggle emitted from Kushina as she skipped over to her son.

"So who's the lucky boy? And when are we going to meet him?" She asked. Naruto gulped as he took off his jacket and hung on the coat rack.

"Um, you've already met him." Naruto replied. Kushina pouted. This again, really? She really didn't like the lack of trust in this family.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Kushina complained.

"Yeah tell us." Minato joined in. Naruto gulped again. He scratched the back of his head before looking back towards his parents. Naruto mumbled something, but Kushina and Minato didn't hear.

"What was that?" Kushina asked. Naruto again mumbled something. Kushina, now getting fed up clenched her fists.

"Naruto!"

"Uchiha Sasuke dammit!" Naruto panted from his sudden outburst. Kushina and Minato blinked in confusion before it hit them.

"Oooooh…"The said in unison. "That makes sense." Minato commented. Kushina nodded her head in agreement before they shot looks at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his parents.

"What?" He asked. Kushina and Minato looked at each other before looking back to Naruto.

"We would like to meet him." Minato announced. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"You've already met him." He said. Kushina sighed shaking her head.

"We would like a proper meeting my dear boy." She said. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Okay?"

"So that's what happened and now you have to come over for dinner tomorrow or else I'll get my ass kicked." Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"I don't understand why you had to be so detailed, but whatever." Sasuke replied, staring at his blonde. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Whatever."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto down to sit next to him. Naruto smiled as he placed his legs on Sasuke's. They were currently at the Uchiha mansion, just hanging out and what not.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up in thought.

"Sssssiiiixxx-ish?" Naruto scrunched up his nose. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding as he played with Naruto's pant leg. He slouched down on the couch, reaching for the TV remote. And thus, the two spent the rest of the day inside, watching TV like the couch potatoes they are.

* * *

It's Wednesday, the day Sasuke is going to meet Naruto's parents, not as Minato's boss's little brother, but as Naruto's boyfriend. When Kyuubi got wind of the event, Naruto did not expect him to do what he did. Kyuubi had agreed with their parents. At this point Naruto was freaking out, even though it was no big deal. It was just a day his parents met his ex-playboy of a boyfriend right?

Naruto sat in the dining room/kitchen. It was past six and with every tick tock of the clock, nervousness rises inside of him. Then it started. The doorbell began to ring. Naruto looked towards the living room in horror. Kushina rolled her eyes at her son.

"It's not that bad," She said. Her smile began to grow wider as she continued, "We just want to meet the person you're dating this time." Naruto facepalmed at this. He let his hand drag down his face as he stood up. Kyuubi who had been sitting next to Naruto looked at his mother.

"It's not exactly meeting when you've met him already." Kyuubi pointed out. Kushina sighed as she continued to set the table. When done she looked at her son.

"What does it matter?"

The blonde made his way to the door with long strides. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hi." He said. Sasuke gave him a small smile as he greeted back.

"Hi."

Naruto stepped back letting the Uchiha walk inside. He gave Sasuke a nervous smile as he walked passed him.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only nervous one here." Sasuke suddenly whispered. Naruto jerked his head and laughed lightly as he shook his head. The two walked into the dining room/ kitchen and found the other Uzumaki's with intimidating looks on their face. Sasuke, who looked a little taken back by the looks he received, wondered if this really were the extremely polite people he met at the Christmas party.

"Hello Minato, Hello Kushi-" Kushina held up her hand, interrupting the teen.

"I know I said you may call us by our fist names at the party, but today let's act like we've never met each other a day in our lives, Uchiha-san." She said. Sasuke chuckled.

"I apologize Ma'am, Sir." Sasuke replied. "It is very nice to meet you."

Naruto narrowed his eye as he looked between Sasuke and his parents. He shook his head as he took a seat. Sasuke followed and took a seat next to Naruto. They began to eat dinner in silence before Kushina asked the first question.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Sasuke set down his fork and dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"For a couple of weeks now." He replied. Kushina smiled and continued eating as did Sasuke. This time Minato set down his fork and looked at the Uchiha.

"So Sasuke," He began. "How's school?" Sasuke set down his fork as well.

"Good." He replied.

"I heard Naruto had to tutor you, is this true?" Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. Kyuubi noticed this and held back laugh. Naruto looked at Sasuke, knowing he didn't like the fact that he had to be tutored, but hell he thought this was amusing.

"Oh yes is this true?" Kushina chimed in. Sasuke cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Yes it is." Sasuke said sadly, though you couldn't hear it. Minato and Kushina both said "oh" in unison before getting back to their food.

"Why is that?" Minato asked.

"I was forced into it."

"By your father?" Kushina asked.

"By my brother, my father is in London."

"London?" Naruto asked. He looked at Sasuke with a surprised look. Sasuke nodded his head before looking back towards Minato and Kushina.

"And your mother?" Kushina asked as she took another bite of her food. Both Naruto and Sasuke froze. Naruto stiffly looked over to Sasuke, who was staring into his lap. Sasuke coughed into the back of his hand.

"She um, died when I was twelve."

Kushina's eyes widened for a second before she looked down to the table.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sasuke reassured her. Kushina smiled and went back to eating. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Naruto not being able to handle such awkwardness took the liberty of starting up the conversation.

"Dad! Sasuke's into sports!" Naruto grinned as he nudged his boyfriend's stomach. Minato looked over to Naruto then to Sasuke.

"Oh really?" Minato said. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes."

"What kind of sports do you play?"

"I play many, I'm actually on the basket ball, baseball, and football team."

"He's team captain of them all." Naruto added in with a toothy grin. Kyuubi huffed amusedly.

"Show off." He said. Naruto laughed as he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"If you got it flaunt it." Kyuubi rested his arms on the table.

"You ain't got shit."

"Kyuubi language." Kushina warned with a stern look. Kyuubi pursed his lips and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Awe fuck, sorry." Naruto laughed and Kushina rolled her eyes. She averted her attention back to Sasuke who had a small smile directed to the blonde boy latched to his arm. Kushina smiled at him with a giggle.

"I'm sorry about my son." Said woman apologized. Sasuke looked over to her and chuckled.

"No worries."

The rest of dinner went by eventfully, except for when Kushina asked a rather _personal_ question.

"So now for the important question," Kushina clapped her hands together, "Have you two had sex yet?" All the men at the tale, except for Sasuke began coughing. When Naruto was finally able to clear his throat he stared at his mother with wide eyes.

"Mom!" He complained. Kushina merely shrugged and looked over to Sasuke.

"No we haven't, after all we have only been together for short amount of time." The raven answered. Kushina nodded her head in understanding. She held her cup of water to her mouth as she asked the next question.

"Do you plan on doing so in the near future?" Naruto covered his face in embarrassment. How could his mother ask such questions with such a straight face? Naruto peered at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and found the teen looking at him. Sasuke sighed.

"It doesn't matter when, just as long as Naruto is ready I don't care when it happens. Whatever he wants he rightfully deserves and I will give it to him." The whole family looked at Sasuke with a surprised, but admiring look. Naruto blushed profusely as he looked away.

"Teme." He mumbled. Kushina bit her bottom lip. She jumped out of her chair pointing at the Uchiha with eyes filled with admiration.

"He's the one! He's the one! I approve! I approve!" Kushina jumped happily. She rounded the table and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"I knew you were nice before, but now that I see you care so much about my son I-I…" Kushina trailed off.

"Kushina calm down." Minato said with a concerned looked. Kushina ignored her husband as she gulped.

"Please." She said. The woman grabbed a hold of Sasuke's right hand, "Marry my son."

"Mom!" Naruto yelled. He quickly slammed his hands onto the table, shooting up and out of his seat. Kushina continued ignoring everyone around her that protested. Meaning Minato and Kyuubi. A small frown Kushina let go of Sasuke's hand. As she stood she mumbled,

"Sorry."

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red as he looked the other way. God, his mother was crazy. Hadn't it crossed her mind that they haven't even been together for a month? Meeting the parents were a big enough step as it is, and now this? Marriage wasn't even something that had crossed his mind. The idea of Sasuke in a tux at the other end of the aisle scared him. And for some reason he imagined himself in a wedding dress. Naruto shook his head as if to rid the horrible thoughts of being in a dress out of his head. He looked up and saw them talking again. So far this has been a long dinner.

The questions continued on and on. Sasuke answered them simply and smoothly. With each answer it seemed like he was winning Kushina and Minato over more and more. Naruto at some point got lost in his own world and without noticing began staring at Sasuke. Kyuubi was long gone seeing as he wasn't really needed there. Then before Naruto noticed the subjects of each question were now Kushina and Minato. Now Sasuke was the one asking questions

"Well enough about me, how about you." Sasuke said. His attention was turned to Minato. "You're at working at Uchiha Corp. now aren't you? How's that like, Minato?" Somewhere in their conversation Kushina had allowed him to call them by their first names once again. Minato sighed.

"Well, working as Itachi's assistant is tough." He stated.

"Oh right, I'm almost forgot about you being his new assistant." Sasuke commented.

"Yes, now I see why the other quit."

"Quit? I thought Itachi fired him?" Naruto asked, having a new found interest in their conversation.

"Where'd you hear that?" Minato asked.

"Deidara." Naruto answered. Both Sasuke and Minato nodded their heads.

"Itachi probably just told Deidara that, he doesn't like my brother overworking people." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh yeah." Naruto remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "He must work 'em hard?" A small smirk slid onto Sasuke's face.

"Yes." Sasuke replied in a slight suggestive tone. Catching the implied meaning, Naruto grinned.

"How _hard_ does he work 'em, Sasuke?" Naruto question, continuing on the suggestive conversation.

"Very_ hard_." Sasuke answered looking over to Naruto. Both Kushina and Minato listened as they talked to each other, not once catching on to their implied meanings.

"Well then, how about you Kushina, what do you do for a living?" Sasuke asked. Kushina smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm a nurse at Hidden Leaf hospital." She answered happily. Sasuke intertwined his hands under his chin.

"Oh really, I've always had an interest in the medical field, what's it like?" Kushina giggled.

"It can get a little crazy of course, but overall it's a fun job, you should go for it." The red haired women answered. Sasuke closed his eyes, nodding his head.

"If only I could." He replied he replied with a chuckle. Naruto rested his head on his chin. Cocking his head to the side he asked,

"Why can't you?"

"Well, after I graduate I'll have to work at Uchiha Corp." The raven answered. Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"That's kind of sad." Naruto commented as he tapped the table, a pout on his lips. Sasuke chuckled before drinking the rest of what was in his cup.

The night soon came to an end. Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table, talking to each other.

"That was the longest dinner of my life." Naruto complained in a whisper. Sasuke chuckled as he comforted Naruto by patting his shoulder.

"It was amusing." Sasuke commented.

"Everything's amusing to you." Naruto frown.

"No you got me confused with Itachi, I certainly wouldn't find walking in on two people having sex amusing, unlike him." Naruto laughed loudly.

"I feel sorry for you about that." Sasuke replied with a shiver, making Naruto laugh again.

"Well it's getting late, I have to get back home." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Okay." He replied. The two stood up and Sasuke walked over to Kushina and Minato who were talking at the kitchen island.

"Thank very much for having me tonight, it was fun getting to know you, the food was delicious. Now I must take my leave." Sasuke said as he shook Kushina's hand, then Minato's hand.

"It was nice having you Sasuke." Kushina said with a smile.

"Be good to my boy." Minato said sternly.

"Of course Minato." Sasuke reassured him. With a small smile he turned away and walked towards Naruto. The two walked over to the living room and Sasuke opened the front door.

"As I said before tonight was fun." Sasuke commented. Naruto chuckled.

"Teme." He said. With a smirk Sasuke patted the shorter boys head. He leaned down and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you." Naruto replied quietly and sheepishly. Sasuke gave him another peck on the forehead.

"See you Monday."

"Monday?"

"Did you forget? We have school on Monday dobe." Naruto's jaw dropped. He almost forgot. School started up again on Monday. He wondered what that was supposed to be like.

"Hn dobe." Sasuke said as he began to walk away. Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Bye!" He yelled as he watched his boyfriends retreating form. Sasuke turned around as he walked, he saluted before turning back around. The raven opened his car door and slipped in. With that he turned on the engine and drove away.

Naruto watched him as he drove away. A small smiled played on his lips. Oddly enough, this night was…fun? Naruto held back a chuckle. He closed the door and turned around. What he found was Kushina in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"That was soooo adorable!" Kushina squealed loudly. Naruto pressed himself against the door.

"You so have to marry him." She commented. Naruto narrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"Mom, stop it with that already!" He said, his face a deep shade of red. Almost instantly tears began to form in his mother's eyes. Whoa where did this come from? Her bottom lips began to tremble before she began whimpering. Kushina covered her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto said in such a rushed tone he himself didn't even realize what he said. Kushina immediately smiled and hugged her son nonchalantly.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie, oh yawn I'm tired, I'll be going to bed now." Kushina trotted to her room. Naruto was left completely confused. Minato laughed as he walked into the living room.

"It's okay Naruto." He patted the blonde's back, "They're called hormones, that's what comes with the creating of life." Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I thought that was something _else_." He said. Minato smack the boy on the head.

"Get you mind out of the gutter." He said.

* * *

Kyuubi continued packing his clothing. He didn't have many things, but regardless it took some time. Once done he pushed the bag to the side and jumped onto his bed. Kyuubi sighed as he rolled over and grabbed his laptop from the floor. He opened it up hoping to calm him from his oncoming boredom. Suddenly he heard the doorbell go off. With a loud sigh, Kyuubi got off the bed. He walked out of his room into the hall.

"I'm coming, I coming." He said as the door bell continued to go off. He latched his hand around the doorknob and with a turn and pull it was open. Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly, but quickly narrowed as he stared into dark emotionless eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Itachi let out an inaudible sigh.

"Kyuubi I-"

"Obviously Deidara isn't here, you should know." Kyuubi interrupted.

"Yes I know, he's with his mother, I-"

"Naruto isn't here, as you can see, he went with my parents to the store, so-"

"Kyuubi I came to talk you." Itachi finally said. Kyuubi immediately stopped his rambling with wide eyes. They soon relaxed as he emitted a small sigh. He brushed back his red locks and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"I feared you'd say that." He stated.

The two sat on the porch steps quietly. Kyuubi sat in boredom as he watched Itachi, who seemed to be organizing his own thoughts.

"So are you going to talk, or are we just going to waste time sitting here."Kyuubi said, his patience growing thin. Itachi looked over with a raised eyebrow. Kyuubi raised the hand he was leaning his chin on.

"No I'm honestly asking, though I don't quite favor your company, I'm so bored I wouldn't mind either one." Kyuubi said thoughtfully. Itachi let out a low chuckled.

"Hn, I miss your humor." He muttered. Kyuubi knitted his eyebrows together in question. Itachi plainly shrugged him off before he spoke.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did." Itachi said. Kyuubi huffed through his nose, slight irritation written on his face.

"Itachi." Kyuubi began. "I wasn't lying when I said it was the past." Kyuubi began to stand up, but was pulled back down when Itachi grabbed him by his wrist.

"Kyuubi stop running away from me." Kyuubi's red eyes hardened at the accusation. He slowly relaxed them as he hung his head low.

"I'm not running away." He said. Itachi scowled.

"Then what is this?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi raised his head slightly and looked at the Uchiha. Once realizing Itachi had been staring at him he looked back down.

"I-I-"

"Kyuubi, I'm honestly going against my pride by saying this but I'm going to do it anyway." When Itachi heard no response he took it as a sign to continue. "You have no idea how guilty I felt that day I kissed you, you truly had feelings for me back then and I lead you on, and by now you should know me well enough know I don't like to acknowledge my guilt over something, let alone admit it." Kyuubi remained silent and Itachi looked down.

"I don't blame you for hating me, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but all I want is for you to understand that I am truly sorry." Itachi finished. Kyuubi, after a few moments, finally looked up. He let out a sigh as he turned his head over to the Uchiha. The red head continued to stare at him with a face that bared no sign of expression. Itachi, having known Kyuubi, gave him a small frown. Kyuubi turned his head back towards the street. He sighed again before quickly standing up.

"I…" He trailed off. After a few moments of thinking Kyuubi picked up after where he started. "I'm…not sure If I can truly forgive you…just yet." Itachi nodded his head knowingly. "But," Kyuubi added. " I don't think I can hate you either." Itachi's head shot up towards the Uzumaki. Kyuubi merely sighed as he passed slender fingers through his hair. He began to walk towards the door.

"After all, one can never truly forget your first love." Kyuubi said as he opened the door. Itachi's eyes widened as he quickly stood up.

"Wait, Kyuubi, do you-"

"Oh, and I'm sorry bringing Deidara into our problems." Kyuubi attempted to close the door, but was stopped when Itachi blocked it with his foot. Although knowing full well what Kyuubi had meant he decided to ask anyway.

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" Kyuubi looked up. Having noticed the proximity, he quickly looked back down. He gave Itachi a smile and a shrug before slowly pulling the door, giving the Uchiha enough time to move his foot.

Kyuubi stood in front of the door. The only noise he could hear was the sound of his breathing. He began to walk over to his bedroom to lie on his bed. When there Kyuubi shut the door and walked over to his bed. As he laid on his belly he didn't fight the single tear that made its way down his cheek onto the comforter.

"You're not the only one who went against the pride today Uchiha."

* * *

"You never told me."

"Told you what?"

"How you're friends with that _Uchiha._"

Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at his brother, not knowing what he was talking about. Seeing his confusion Naruto continued.

"That," Naruto waved his hands in circles, "Uchiha…from the party."

Finally understanding Kyuubi nodded his head. "Ohhh him." Naruto nodded his head waiting for his answer.

"School."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"How?" He asked.

"Why does this concern you?"

"You hate Uchihas." Naruto partially yelled. Kyuubi pouted his lips and narrowed his eyes. A light blush became evident on his face as he turned away.

"Not all of them are bad." Kyuubi defended. _He somehow reminds me of Itachi_. He added silently

"You like him?" Naruto accused.

"No!"

"He likes you."

"No."

"Lies" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at Kyuubi. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his brother. Crossing his arms across his chest, Kyuubi huffed.

"No I do not like him, he does not like me, in fact I think he's dating a friend of mine right now."

"You think."

"Oh my god."

"Answer me!"

"Is this how you're really treating me before I go back to school!" Kyuubi asked as he loaded the last bag into his trunk.

"Boys!" Kushina yelled as she walked outside. "Calm down!"

Kyuubi chuckled as he watched his brother shiver. Kushina seemed to be emotional recently. Not that it was weird, their mother was in fact pregnant, but she had been pregnant for about a month. Have they barely noticed the emotional changes? Apparently so. Kyuubi patted Naruto on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for you." He said. Naruto just sighed, leaning his back against the side of the car.

"Whatever, is this what you had to go through?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi simply nodded as he closed his trunk.

"Well I'll have to leave now."

Minato and Kushina walked towards their son and gave him a big hug. Kushina was balling her eyes out saying that she was going to miss him SO much. Kyuubi chuckled at her and gave her a big hug.

"I'll miss you guys." Kyuubi said. Minato patted Kyuubi's back.

"Be good son." He said detaching his son from his wife. When they finally succeeded Kyuubi looked over to Naruto. He was still leaning on the car.

"I'll miss you lil' bro." Kyuubi held out his arms and Naruto walked over to the hug.

"Why are leaving me?" Naruto grunted. They both began to laughed as the let go of each other.

"Stop being a drama queen."

"Yeah, mom got that part." The two laughed again. Kyuubi patted Naruto on the shoulder and with a sigh he opened the car door.

"Well, I gotta go guys, love ya, miss ya, bye."Kyuubi said through the car window. He waited for Naruto to stop leaning on the car, which came after a little while. Kyuubi smiled at his brother before turning on the ignition. He waved his hand out the window as he drove away. Naruto, Minato, and Kushina waved back as they watched the car drive away. Naruto's smiled faltered as something occurred to him. He has to go back to school tomorrow to. Oh that should be interesting.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. As I said before sorry for the slow updates recently. Honestly they keep getting slower and slower. I'll try to get the next one out faster for you guys okay? Oke doke then.**

**REVIEW!FAVORITE!FOLLOW!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
